Somebody, please
by The Mage Wanderer
Summary: The nations were surprised when they learned from the Celtic brothers that England was abducted by the mad scientist. Immediately, the countries started their search and plan to save the British man. But will England survive the horrible experiments he receives everyday from the mad scientist before everyone could save him? (COMPLETED)
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

England was busy preparing for the upcoming World Meeting that will be held in his place next week. Papers, papers, papers, everywhere. They were strewn on his study desk which sometimes confuses him if his doing it right or wrong. When he finally had a moment to relax, his phone vibrated on his desk, with a short groan he picked his phone. It was from America. England furrowed his eyebrows enigmatically and pressed the answer button on his screen.

"What's your problem idiot?" He asked, miffed.

"Hey, England, Can I go and visit your place, I'm kinda bored here you know."

"Idiot, I told you before that you can't visit my place for awhile. I'm busy here preparing for the World meeting."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that, haha. No choice then, good luck~" then America hanged his phone. England sighed in exasperation as he leaned his back against the chair and relaxed his head on it. He was tired organizing the documents and plans but he was a Great Empire so this mere works won't affect him at all. Just tired.

Few minutes later, he noticed tiny little orbs were floating in front of him in different colors. It was his fays.

"Hey England, how are you doing?" The fay with long blonde hair asked as she hopped on England's left shoulder.

"Oh, it was you guys" England smiled to his fays. "I'm doing fine just tired"

"You don't need to push yourself too hard you know." another fay a with short brunette reminded.

"Yeah, I know, thanks."

A moment later, their attention went to the door after hearing several knocks from it. They gaze one other in perplex. England's thought for few seconds wondering if he ever invited someone today but he was sure he didn't. He even didn't allow America to visit his place today because he was busy. Again, several knocks were heard from the door but stronger than the first. England became alert and warily went towards the door as he twisted the door knob feebly. Slowly, he opened the door and was surprised who was standing in front of him.

"Who are you...?"

"""

Scotland and Wales arrived in England's mansion and were already standing in front of his entrance door. They always gather in England's place to give their final reports and documents about their area three days before the World Meeting.

Scotland jiggled the door knocker, expecting that his brother will open the door soon but after waiting for several minutes, there was no sign of opening. The two older brothers scowled in incredulity then Scotland hit the door knocker harder but there was no sign of opening again.

"What the hell is wrong with England?" Scotland asked Wales indignantly. Wales shrugged his shoulders.

"How do I suppose to know that?" he sighed "Let's use his spare key and open the door." Scotland nodded in agreement. Wales and Scotland knew where the spare key is located, under the pot of the first flower next to the door.

As Wales got the key, he inserted it to the deadbolt and twisted it, hearing a short 'click' afterwards. Wales pull the door lever down and opened the door.

"Hey, England, we're bloody here already." he bleated.

No answer

"What kind of hostile attitude is he showing to us?" Scotland crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Let's go to his study room, probably he is sleeping on his desk, just like the previous meeting." Wales said. The two elder brothers stepped on the stairs leading to the second floor. When they arrived, they noticed the door was ajar, giving an eerie feeling to the brothers. They also just noticed that the mansion was unusually silent. Creepy silence.

Wales and Scotland looked each other, puzzled. The two approached the door then Scotland warily pulled the door knob, "Hey, England we're-" his words trailed off, when both brothers saw a deplorable spectacle of the room. The document papers were scattered everywhere, shattered vase, sofas and tables were in mess. Their faces turned grim.

"Bloody hell..."

"What happened here?!"

Scotland and Wales ventured in, investigating the room. Wales saw a knight's sword was abruptly lying on the floor. He cocked his head in wonder until Scotland called his name.

"Hey Wales, come over here." Scotland was kneeling between the low-table and sofa that were roughly turned over in mess. Wales went over to his elder brother and leaned his body forward. Immediately, his face turned grim.

"B-blood?!" he stammered.

"Probably to England..."


	2. Celtic Brothers

Chapter 2

Ireland was groaning in annoyance for he had received a lot of paper works from his boss, plus, he have to prepare and organize his documents for the upcoming World Meeting. He leaned his back against his office chair with a deep sigh as he let his hand ran his dark hansel hair.

When he thought of having a little break from his tiring job, he flinched when his phone suddenly rang.

"Great" he muttered then picked his phone reluctantly. When he slid the screen, he arched his eyebrow when he learned that it was Wales who was trying to call him. He pressed the answer button on the screen and placed it near his ear simultaneously wondering what his brother wants to tell him.

"What's up, Wales-"

"Ireland!" Scotland reeled back in surprise as he winced for the voice of Wales was unexpectedly loud.

"Hey, calm down, Wales, don't worry, I can hear you clearly, ok" he retorted.

"Sorry" Wales coughed, embarrassed in his action. "Ireland, please come to England's mansion immediately."

"And why should I?" Ireland prompted.

"Something terrible likely happened to England. When we arrived in his mansion for the meeting, he didn't appear before us even if we called him several times. At first, I and Scotland thought that he was doing it purposely to annoy us but as we went to his study room but along the way we felt something was off..."

"And then?" Ireland asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"When we entered his study room, everything was all mess! And worse, we saw a smudge of dried blood stained in the carpet!"

"Is this kind of a new joke or something? Nice try, Wales" Ireland scoffed and laughed but when he just received silence from Wales, his laugh faded away. "You're kidding me..."

"Do you think I'm a type of character to call you just to send you a preposterous joke? If you doubt, then come over here and see it for yourself." Wales scowled.

"Right" then they hung their phones.

"""""""

"What bloody hell happened here?" Ireland grimaced as he entered the study room of England. He didn't think that it was worse than he had imagined. It was really a big mess as Wales mentioned it to him in the phone few minutes ago. He went over to the carpet as he recalled from the previous chat that there is smudge of blood in the carpet. Indeed, there was.

"Now, you believe me?" Wales said in askance, arching his eyebrow as he crossed his arm against his chest.

"Yes." Ireland said laconically. He was already convinced by just seeing this devastated room. Surely, it was all a huge mess.

"We tried to search him in our area, but it seems he isn't there." Scotland said who was sitting on one of the sofa.

"Umm... was he abducted by someone?" Ireland asked his brothers, trying to appear nonchalant.

"..." there was few minutes of silence until Wales break through it.

"Probably yes, probably not... But still, err, it is unusual for England to bleed, yes, he coughs blood when there will be nations, who were under his dominion in the past, celebrate their independence, but he is not that careless to spill his blood on his favorite carpet. Besides he is aware of the World Meeting so I think he is also careful about his health."

The Celtic brothers nodded their head in agreement. They didn't want to admit that they were worried about their brother even if they knew that every one of them is.

"So what's the plan?" Ireland asked.

"We are planning to search him in every single country. Probably we might get a clue about his whereabouts." Scotland replied as he stood up from the sofa. Ireland gaped in exasperation.

"All of them?"

"All of them." Wales ended the conversation.


	3. Unraveling of the Problem

Chapter 3

America, Canada, France, Japan, Italy, and Germany came out from the movie theater with the rest of the movie buffers. They just finished watching the latest horror movie, "Hush" in America's place for he had invited them to join him in watching horror movie. Not that he was scared, he just wanted to enjoy the moment together with his friends. He was the hero after all! It is his duty to make everyone happy.

"Ve~ every scene was scary~" Italy said with a sigh, still having tears at the corners of his eyes.

"It was hard to prevent you from shouting so loud, you know." Germany commented as he placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Hahaha, the movie was nothing to me!" America stated.

"Excuse me, _Amerique_ , you gave I and Japan bruise in our wrists because of your tight grip." France showed his bruised wrist, rolling his cuff.

"Oh, sorry about that France and Japan." America said while he scratches his head awkwardly.

"It wasn't a big deal, so no need to worry America-san" Japan replied with his typical mien.

"Brother…" Canada gave France and Japan a slight bow, apologizing America's act. France and Japan just shrugged their shoulders with a smile. They were already used to be grabbed and ended up having a bruise from a hero nation.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to McDonalds for our lunch?" America suggested.

"Ve, sure. Let us do some sharing about the movie." Italy remarked as he jumped in joy.

Everyone agreed and head towards the nearest McDonald restaurant. While they were walking in the street, suddenly someone bumped France which made him to step few backwards by the unexpected force.

" _Aïe_!" France winced but immediately kneeled over to the person who was crouching on the ground, probably a person who accidentally bumped him. "Are you okay, Sir?" France asked, concerned.

"I'm okay and I'm sorry for - France?"

"Wales?" France was surprised that it was Wales who bumped him and immediately helped his friend to stand in his feet. "What are you doing here? It's rare that you are visiting in America's place."

Wales dusted his clothes and faced his attention to France."I'm looking for England and I thought he might be in America's place so that's why I'm here, France." he replied

"England? Isn't he busy in his paper works?" America asked. "I was scolded by him when I tried to visit his place three days ago". Wales was intrigued by the younger nation's statement but didn't show to his face.

"Anyway, America, just check if England is in your place." Germany instructed. America complied and closed his eyes in concentration. Few moments later, he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, it seems he isn't in my place."

Wales sighed in disappointment. "How about you guys? Is he in your respective place?"

The other nations did as they were told. But after few minutes, everyone looked at Wales apologetically as they shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Wales-san, he isn't in my place" Japan apologized with a small bow.

"Me too~" Italy followed

"I'm sorry..." Canada said as he dug half of his face to his white bear

"Who?"

"I'm Canada..." He did a weak smile with a sigh

"I'm sorry Wales but it seems we were not able to find England in our place." Germany said

"By the way, why are you searching for England? Did something happen to him?" America asked in askance to Wales; dare not to let Wales to escape from his question. Wales noticed the adamant gaze from the younger nation which made him to feel uneasy.

"Umm, about that-" Wales words trailed off when his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. "Excuse me for a minute" then pulled out his phone as he turned his back to the nations, and answered the call.

"Hey Wales, it seems England isn't in Oceania." Ireland said from the other side of the phone. Wales eyes widened in amazement. He was surprised that his elder brother already searched the entire nations in Oceania. As expected from his elder brother.

"Negative huh. I just also met America, Japan, Germany, Italy, France, and Canada, in America's place. It seems he isn't in their places either." Wales stated and let his hand ran through his hair, sighing in exhaustion and bummer.

The nations who were standing behind Wales looked at one other skeptically. France shrugged when America gave him a wondering look. Few minutes later, the nation heard the 'beep' sound of the call, giving them the cue that the call has ended. Wales turned around to face the nation again while he returns his phone inside the pants pocket.

"Ok, now tell us the reason why you are searching for England?" America asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. The other nations nodded and patiently waited for the Celtic nation to answer America's straight-to-the-point-question. Wales averted his eyes, uneasy, wondering whether he should tell to them or not. He looked at everyone's' gaze and could feel that they are not going to release him if he won't tell them the truth. Finally, sighing in defeat, Wales opened his mouth to speak.

"The truth is, we, the Celtic brothers discovered that the study room of England was in a huge mess. We were not able to find him everywhere in his mansion. Not even a single sign of him was found." He paused a moment, noticing the startled expressions of each nation, then continued, "And the worse of all, we saw a smudge of dried blood in the carpet, most likely to _Sasan-_ England" Wales ended his explanation.

"What?!" America cracked in surprise, gaining weird looks from the people passing by. The nations too jolted in his exclamation but understood his feeling. They were all shocked by the news.

"Shssh! Calm down, _Amerique_." France hissed, grasping America's shoulders, to calm down.

"What happened to him?" Canada asked with his soft voice as he embraced his white bear tighter in his arms.

"Actually, we are not sure but..." Wales trailed away, uneasy.

"Please tell us, Wales." Italy looked with his sympathetic look. Wales gaze to the younger nation, feeling something a vibe that he cannot refuse.

"Spill it out, Wales" Germany said, sensing that Wales is hiding something that they didn't know. Wales sighed again in defeat for the second time and did a downcast gaze.

"Actually, _Sasana_ , I mean, England... might be abducted by someone..."


	4. The Nations

Chapter 4

Northern Ireland couldn't concentrate in organizing the papers that England ask him to prepare few days ago and was very curious after Scotland came to ask if England ever visited his place. When he said "No", Scotland gave a saddened sigh which intrigued Northern Ireland's inquisitiveness for it was VERY rare for Scotland to look for England and it seems like he was worried or anxious about him or something. Before Northern Ireland could ask about it, Scotland thanked him, waving his hand while showing his back to him, and left, nation-hopping.

Northern Ireland paced back and forth in his room, impatient. "Did something happen to England?" he thought, looking pensive. He looked at his clock above the door frame of his study room. There was still time for him to finish his given task, he thought. He sat on the nearby sofa and crossed his arms and legs, thinking what to do. His curiosity won't go away easily and he knew that very well. Finally, after whole ten minutes of self-decision making, he decided that he will look for Scotland and let him spill what he is hiding. Northern Ireland dashed out from his mansion and did nation-hoping.

""""""

"Abducted?!" This time the whole nation exclaimed in astonishment then immediately shut their mouth after realizing that they were still in the public area. Wales hushed them, miming his finger before his lips. Germany harrumphed, embarrassed along with the nations, but soon regained his composure and got their attention. He suggested if they could discuss the topic further in the cafe where they are just standing right in front of it. The nations nodded in agreement and entered the coffee shop.

As soon as they entered the cafe, the aroma of coffees and cinnamons welcomed them. They sat at the vacant area and ordered their respective beverages to the waitress. Few minutes later, after receiving their orders, the nations are all ready to listen to the story from the Celtic nation.

Wales was sitting beside France while America and Canada at the opposite side of the table. Germany, Italy and Japan sat at the nearby vacant seat.

"Ok, returning to the topic, how sure you are that _Angleterre_ is abducted?" France started to open the topic.

"We are not also sure about that, France but the blood stained in the carpet made us uneasy so we decided to search for him. Just a few minutes ago, Ireland told me that _Sasan_ -, England wasn't around in Oceania, the whole country in Oceania. That doubles my anxiousness." Wales said trying to sound nonchalant as much as possible but that didn't work to some nations. France and America's eyes widened for a moment in bewilderment. They knew that England was in bad terms with his brothers. They felt that its kind a cute for the brothers of England to be worried about him

"So you admit that you are worried about _Angleterre?_ " France asked Wales, wearing a mocking smile in his face. Wales flinch in his question and his cheeks was turning pinkish in color.

"I-er, y-yes, I'm a bit w-worried about him. I am his elder brother after all" he stammered, avoiding the surprised gaze and grins from the nations around him. "Anyway, we are not sure of our hypothesis and that is why we are searching for England"

"Can we go and check his study room? I want see how ravaged his room is" Germany suggested.

"I was curious about that too" Japan said.

"Me too" followed by Canada

"Who?" His white polar bear asked after drinking his hot milk tea.

"I'm Canada..."

Wales rubbed his cheeks and thought, deciding he should let them see the crime scene or not. While Wales was busy in his thoughts, Canada glanced over to his brother. He was sitting there in silence, probably worried about England. He knew that America didn't want to admit that feeling just like Wales did but his silence did show him that he was worried about him. The other nations noticed about him as well.

"Fine" Wales finally said the word that the nations where waiting for. "But in two conditions. First, you guys will help me finding England in different countries. Second, don't ever tell the others about this situation"

"Why not?" Italy inquired.

"I want to avoid further trouble and curious people, obviously. Plus, I don't want to make chaos either." Wales said and sighed deeply. The nations gazed on another and nodded. They understood what Wales meant

"Sure. We agree with your conditions." America said.

"Then let's start searching for him then." The nations drank all their drinks, pay to the counter, and left the cafe. Wales assigned each country the areas where they will be searching for England. America was assigned in North America continent, Canada in south, Italy and Japan in Asia, France in Europe while Germany and Wales in Africa.

"Let's all meet in England's place" Wales said receiving nods from the nations. They gave their short farewell, determining to find England and left as they nation-hopped to their respective continents.


	5. England

Chapter 5

The two scientists dragged the limped and wounded England to his ward, though it was like a prison for the country. They tossed him coldly and went out as they shut the door that could hurt England's ear. He heard a short, clear 'clang' which indicates that they have locked the door.

England coughed several times before he could slowly go to his crouching position. They were stings of pain from his wounded area from all over his body. He coughed again but this time his cough was a bit rough and loud, his shoulders convulsing violently. The country covered his mouth using his hand; soon he felt some warm liquid on his palm. Blood. The vicious liquid drops continuously on the icy Florospartic floor which recoiled England in horror. He didn't expect that his body will be worn out so much. When finally his cough stopped, he lay in a recumbent position as he gasped for the air. He was breathing hard and beads of sweat trickled down to the floor. He could imagine himself of having paler face than before. Bloody hell.

"That bloody mad scientist..." He wheezed "I'll make him pay for what he done to me" and lay his arm on his wet forehead.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

[ 3 days ago... ]

"Who are you...?" England inquired to the stranger visitor who was standing before him with two men in black suit hovering behind him. The stranger is wearing a laboratory gown with big, round, glasses placed on his tall nose bridge. He was average in height but shorter than the men behind him. His age is around septuagenarian or maybe even older.

"My apologies for entering your mansion without any warning but I was so eager to have some small talk with you, Mr. England" the old man said with a meek smile but a glint of sly gaze made England enigmatic and ominous awareness. He also reeled back in surprise when the old man called him 'Mr. England'.

England managed to control his bewilderment and turned himself into his business mode. He motioned his hand, letting the unexpected visitors to enter his study room. The visitors entered the room then England closed the door gently and head towards his study desk.

"Please have seat" he said in a gentle manner as possible.

"Thank you" the old man said then sat on the sofa while the two men in suit stood behind him. England placed his hand behind his back and faced the window.

"So, sir, what is your business for coming here to my place so sudden?" England begun to open the topic. Something inside him warns that the old man is dangerous. His fays were even hiding and keeping distance from the old man as much as possible.

"Thank you for asking about that, Mr. England. I came here to ask you a favor." He said.

"A favor? What is that favor then?" asked England, turning himself to the guest as he arched his eyebrow. The old man, or perhaps a scientist, grinned creepily which gave goose bumps to the country.

"I would like to ask you if I could experiment you."

There was moment of silence. England blinked his eyes several times in puzzlement. Did he hear the correct word?

"Experiment? Me? What?" The sudden request made his mind muzzy. "I'm sorry, I'm confuse" then lay his hand on his forehead, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Like what I've said, could I experiment you? An easy task right?" The scientist said with a beam, showing his luminous silver tooth. Now, this gave an eerie feeling to England. The faces of the fays turned grim and immediately flitted beside England, dubious about the terrifying visitor.

"That creepy old man must be crazy! Let him out from this place!" The fay with short brunette hair demanded. England nodded, completely agreeing to her instruction.

"I'm sorry, sir, but-" his words were interrupted when the scientist spoke.

"Mr. England, I know who you are." He starred the nation, and his atmosphere change which made England to gulp. He felt he started to have a cold sweat.

"Wait, what? You know me but sorry I don't know you. Anyway, please leave-"

"You are not a human, right?"

England's eyes widened in astonishment when the scientist said those words. "I know you, Mr. England. You didn't change at all." then gave his creepy smile again. England's string of patience snapped, giving a scowl expression to the scientist.

"And what is your proof that I am not a human?" England retorted. He was already annoyed to this old man.

"I don't have one but I will show it to you if you will accept my request"

"Nonsense!" England swung his hand roughly. "Leave my mansion immediately and I will not accept your bloody request!" and turned his back against them. His furious exclamation rang their ears but instead of leaving, the scientist just sighed in disappointment.

"Guess, we don't have choice, eh?" Then he snapped his fingers. England turned his head in wonder what that was for until he noticed that the two men in suit were approaching England while grasping their retractable metal rods. England was in peril.

"What the-"  
"If you don't want to accept my request, then I will take you by force~" he drawled and stood up from the sofa.

"That bloody scientist" England cursed under his breath and returns his attention to the two approaching enemies. He steps backwards whenever they stepped forward. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his knight armor only just a meter away from him and saw the sword that was clinging beside its waist. The men noticed England's plan so one of them, the taller one, lunge to him by raising his weapon above him. England, who had involved in different fights and wars, immediately dashed toward the knight and swiftly took the sword from the armor and blocked his attack by raising its sword. Immediately after defending himself, he kicked his enemy's stomach, which made the man to crash his body to the study desk, strewing all the documents messily on the floor. England cursed under his breath for that, regretting for kicking his opponent at the wrong direction.

Soon after, the second man lunges to England, swinging his retractable metal rod to the country with full force. Somehow England managed to dodge all of them not until he was cornered at the wall. The country flinch in despair, taking that opportunity, the man raised his weapon and swung it down before England's head. Swiftly but barely, England was able to raise his sword in defense though his one knee was bending because of the overwhelming strength of the could feel the killing intent from the man.

Slowly he could feel that he is being push down. "Tch, don't underestimate the British Empire, lad!" Then he managed to push back his enemy backwards with great force, making him to go unbalance. Taking this as a chance, England lunges himself to the man and before the enemy could swung his weapon, the country turned his sword and hit his enemy's stomach by the pommel. The man uttered an 'oof!', by the impact. Before the man could fall on the floor, England went to his side, twisted his sword to a flat blade then hit his head. The man went unconscious.

The man who was knocked over by England from the first fight, stood up. England, who was already panting, was surprised by the surprise attack. The country swerve to the right and swung his sword from the lower left to upper right direction. The man blocked the country's attack, making the weapons to crash each other.

"So persistent, huh" England thought in his mind as he panted. It was been awhile for England to involve in a fight so he didn't have enough stamina unlike in the old days. The man felt England's push became weak, he kicked the country's stomach which crashed England to the shelves, causing lots of books to fall. England groaned in pain as he held his stomach to ease the pain and manage not to fall in his knees by the support of his sword. The man lunges to England, not wanting to miss this opportunity to waste. On that instant, England grabbed the available book from the shelves behind him and threw it straight to the deadly man. The man swung the book away from his vision using his weapon causing seconds of delay in his attack. England, taking that small time as his opportunity, he dug himself low to dodge the attack then twisted his sword to a flat position and hit his opponent forehead. The man's head bounded by the impact, feeling his head went woozy. Before the man could drop himself on the ground, England went behind the man and hit the his neck. The man went unconscious.

England looked around his messy surroundings to check if the other man will stand up again. To his great relief, the man didn't stand. The country panted as he stood straight, wiped his trickled sweat with his sleeves. England did a smug smile with his triumph over the attackers and was proud of himself. He even didn't kill his opponents. What a kind being he is, was his thought.

"Ha! Now you guys learned the true power of the Great Britain" England remarked and dropped his heavy sword on the ground. His arms were already aching because of the sudden use of muscles without having proper warm up before its usage.

All of sudden, he heard claps from his side. He turned his head to direction where the sounds of claps were coming from. It was from the scientist. He was clapping his hands with delight, like a child being amazed by the performer after showing its stunning talent. England arched his eyebrow, imperceptible what that freaky scientist is thinking.

England sighed deeply and approached to the scientist. "Please leave immediately or I'll call the police." He instructed, finally gaining his composure. The scientist stopped clapping and inserted his hands in the lab gown pockets.

"I told you Mr. England, I will take you by force, even it means of hurting you" his cryptic statement and gaze gave an ominous feeling to England. Before the nation could notice, the man who was supposed to be unconscious, hit the head of England with his metal rod which made the country to drop forward on the floor by the impact. The country groaned in pain and held his head with his hand while the other hand supports himself on the ground.

"Damn it" England cursed under his breath. Few moments later, he felt something warm viscous liquid was trickling down to his cheek then to his carpet. Blood. The crimson red substance was dropping every few moments, staining his carpet. His vision also started to get blurry and his head was becoming woozy. His getting unconscious. He tried to stand up but the man kicked his stomach, giving a painful blow to the British country as he clash himself to the low table and the vacant sofas. England curled himself, grasping the affected area, trying to ease the pain.

The scientist knelt before England and grabbed his hair up so that their eyes could meet. England groan with the pull, gritting his teeth as he endure the pain. The scientist gave his nefarious smile and gaze.

"Please sleep for awhile, Mr. England" then he pulled out the stun gun from his pocket and struck to the country's neck, turning the England's vision black.

The scientist stood after confirming the country is unconscious. He sighed in his tiring act and head towards the door. He snapped his fingers then the other man, who was unconscious stood up immediately.

"Android-01, carry him to the car and let's go back to the lab" the scientist commanded coldly, opens the door and left the room. The Android-01 complied his orders and carried England over his shoulder and left the room together with the other android, leaving the room messy and untidy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

[ Back to Present ]

England arouse and sat up, then realized that he had slept after receiving torturous experiment from that mad scientist. He noticed that his wounds were healed after studying his arms and upper body though the stress and exhaustion remained.

England sighed and feebly stood from his sitting position and head towards his provided bed. He tottered as he walked but managed to flopped himself on the bed.

"I don't want to be stuck in this bloody laboratory of that bloody mad scientist forever. How should I escape?" He mumble as he contemplate in his thoughts., crossing his arms and legs. If it was possible, he wanted to escape by using his magic, but because of his current body situation, he can't. It might give heavy strains to him, physically and mentally. He wasn't careless to escape without knowing where and how he get into this laboratory.

While he was busy in his thoughts, a white fumes exuded from the air ventilation which made the country to stand in surprise and alertness.

"Tch, using this dirty method again..." His words trailed away when he felt his body being paralyzed, causing him to fall on the ground. Soon, he heard a din of screeching sound of the door behind him and saw silhouettes of several men approaching to his direction.

"It's time for another experiment, Mr. England" the creepy voice filled with excitement said from the speakers inside England's ward.

"Damn it, you're going to pay for this" England grumbled, giving his dark stare to the mad scientist for the country knows that he is being watched through the surveillance camera. The scientist just grinned and said,

"I'll be excited and honored when that time will come, Mr. England"


	6. Learning the Happenings

Chapter 6

Scotland decided to rest a bit at India's place after having a long tiring day for it was the last country in Asia he searched for England. He spotted a bench and a street vendor nearby so he trudge to that direction, bought some cold tropical juice and lounged on the wooden bench. The country gave a sigh of relaxation as he sat on the bench, experiencing bliss of rest he finally gained.

Scotland was also relief after he received some text messages from Wales about the meeting and help from some younger countries he met in America's place. He could imagine that Wales was probably cornered by them, forcing him to blab their secret. Anyway, they gave a big help to the Celtic brothers, so Scotland didn't mind it so much.

As he was drinking his tropical juice, he almost spat it out when he saw Northern Ireland appeared few meters ahead of him. Northern Ireland immediately spotted Scotland too and gave his glare to him as he strode to the elder nation.

"North?! What are you doing here?" Scotland exclaimed but then he soon realized his brother's intent and scowled. "You came all the way from Europe to Asia to ask about England, I suppose?"

Northern Ireland flinched, he didn't thought that Scotland would guess his purpose in one try, but he didn't lose his composure, "I met few countries while I was searching for you, Scotland. It seems like you are asking every nations all around the world if England has ever visited their places? Why are you asking that question? Or probably not only you but also Ireland and Wales are doing the same thing, I guess?" Northern Ireland demanded which made his older brother to flinch while getting the last sip of his drink. Scotland choked and coughed a bit and looked at his brother with an unbelievable yet impassive gaze.

"Great" Scotland thought. Northern Ireland also guessed his intent. Like brother, like brother, huh.

The elder nation sighed in defeat. He knew that he couldn't get away from this question just by looking at his brother's unmovable glare, piercing to his eyes. Scotland motioned his brother to sit beside him, Northern Ireland complied.

"So, what happened to England?" Northern Ireland inquired, now in mellow tone. Scotland explained to his brother about the situation he and his brother saw in the study room and the mystery of sudden disappearance of England. Northern Ireland listened to his elder brother in bewilderment but didn't show it to his face. He didn't want to miss every detail of the story.

After few minutes, Scotland finished telling the entire story. Northern Ireland nodded, satisfied about the information he got.

"So... were you able to find England?" The younger nation inquired, voice filled with worry and concern. Scotland shook his head sadly.

"No..." Scotland replied. Short silence was between them until Scotland tapped his brother's shoulder, "Anyway, you heard the whole story already so now go back to your house and-" his words were cut off when Northern Ireland grabbed his arm and gaze up to him.

"No way, I'm going back to England's house with you and help you guys to search that England bastard"

"What?! No way, I won't allow that. Ireland will be furious if he sees you" Scotland said. He knows that Ireland will give a cold and silent treatment to his younger brother.

"But I don't care! I'm also England's brother though we are not that totally related" Northern Ireland exclaimed. Scotland opened his mouth to protest but closed it again, not coming out for a better excuse. The Celtic nation sighed and looked at his brother.

"Ok, you can come with me, but I don't care what will happen to you" A big beam flashed in Northern Ireland's face. "No problem, Scot."

Both nations stood from the bench. Scotland shoot the empty can in the trash can, then soon after, the brothers did nation-hopping heading towards England's place.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ireland was trudging to England's mansion that was only few meters away from him. He could feel his eyelids are getting heavy because of exhaustion and yawned several times along the way. As he traipsed further, he heard someone calling his name from afar.

"Hey, Ireland!" the Celtic nation turned his head. It was France, already jogging towards his direction. Ireland observes the appearance of the Frenchman. He could see how tired he was just by looking at his hair; few strands were already popping out in different directions and had the same dark bags under his eyes. Yes, both nations were already worn out.

"I heard from Wales, did you force him to talk?"Scotland inquired as he drawled. France gave a weak chuckle.

"Well, it will be a lie if I say no"

"Anyway, thanks for the help, France. From the appearance and look of yours, perhaps you were not able to find _Sasana_."Scotland surmised. France released a deep sigh and nodded.

"Where does _Angleterre_ went anyway? Was this your first time to experience that he went missing so suddenly?" The Frenchman remonstrated. Scotland looked up and thought as he held his chin.

"There were, though it didn't last this long... And his room wasn't ruin unlike what happened today."

France hummed understandably.

Few minutes later, they've arrived at England's mansion. Ireland twisted the door knob and both nations entered, finally gaining bliss of relaxation after their long tiring day. As they head straight towards the dining room, they reeled back in surprise when they saw haggard and pale-looking nations occupying the dining and the living room. Some were lying on the sofas, some were lounging themselves on the wooden chairs at the kitchen, and some were drinking coffees and teas to keep themselves awake. France and Scotland gazed at each other and smirked, comprehended their situations.

"Oh, welcome back guys" Wales greeted, holding his cup of tea with his right hand, leaning his shoulders against the wall.

"Sorry guys, we weren't able to find _Sasana_..."Ireland apologized, scratching his head in his own disappointment. The nations sighed, understood who _Sasana_ is, after they asked what it means to Wales before they went to search England in their respected continents and started to distress about the British man. All of them who arrived earlier weren't able to find and even locate England's location too.

Wales brought a coffee and a tea for the France and Scotland. Both nations thanked him and took some sips of their drinks. There were few minutes of silence until they heard someone opening the entrance door.

"Probably, it's Scotland" Ireland said. Hearing few footsteps from the hallway, soon the expected person appeared to all the nations.

"I'm back, finally" Scotland said wearily and gaze behind to the lad who was hiding behind his back, clutching his arm.

"Who is that child?"Italy asked Scotland. The Celtic nation rubbed his cheek with his finger, uneasy to answer Italian's inquiry.

"Umm... he is-"

"What are you doing here, North?" Ireland asked hostile towards his younger brother. Northern Ireland jerked but managed to face his elder brother.

"I heard about England from Scotland and I-I want to help, that's w-why I'm here" the younger nation stammered. Some nation, who didn't met Northern Ireland personally, scrutinize the nation then hummed in marvel. No wonder he had the same thick eye brows like England's. Ireland gave his dark stare to Scotland. Scotland just shrugged his shoulder.

"It's none of your business, North, go home already" Ireland tried to shoo him away but Northern Ireland scowled, stepped out from his hiding place and stamped few steps forward toward Ireland.

"It's also my business! England is not only your brother! He is also my elder brother!" He retorted, which jerked everyone in surprise, especially Ireland. He opened his mouth to protest but closed it again, and sighed in frustration. Wales sniggered and approached his elder brother then grasped his shoulder.

"Well, Ireland, I think North has a point. If he wants to help, then let him help us search for England" then looked at the younger nation with a meek smile. Northern Ireland beamed, glad that he had someone is siding him. Scotland glared at Wales, yet sighed in defeat to his inducing vibe from his smile, and then reluctantly accepted his brother's presence.

"Well, it seems like we weren't able to find England, what should we do next?"America asked everyone.

The nations stayed silent for a moment, then Wales begun to speak.

"What we learn is that _Sasana_ is not in staying in other nations' places, so, we could jump to the conclusion that he might be somewhere in his place, England" everyone nodded, agreeing in his statement.

"Umm..."the Japanese man raised his arm which caught everyone's attentions."Can we take a look of England-san's study room, first? I'm a bit curious how ravaged it is..."

"I was also about to ask that too" Germany said. The Celtic brothers gave each other a look and nodded.

"Sure, we'll lead you to his study room" Scotland said, and all nation stood from their sofas and wooden chairs and followed the Celtic brothers to the study room. As they arrived, Wales pulled down the door lever and swung it open. The Celtic brothers entered first and let them take brief look of the deplorable room. The moment the countries saw how devastated it was, they gasped in horror and their faces turned grim. It was their first time to see a gentleman's tidy room turned into a ravaged room. Slowly, they entered and went on their different ways, studying every corner of the room just like how they scrutinize every object and pictures in the museum.

Canada and France were investigating the room together, mumbling their reactions and thoughts about it. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Japan and America were kneeling where sofas and the low table were roughly scattered. It seems like they are scrutinizing something? So the both nations went towards their direction.

"What are you guys doin- Oh" France and Canada saw the smudge of blood stained in the carpet. This might be the blood that Wales was talking about. France could feel the perturbation of North American brothers since Wales talked about England's sudden disappearance.

"England..." France heard America, mumbled, his voice filled with anxiety while Canada was cuddling Kumajirou tighter as he dug his face with to its white fur. Japan, observing the atmosphere, he gave a meaningful glance to France. France understood what he meant and approached the North American brothers, standing between them.

" _Angleterre_ will be fine and we will find him for sure. He is my immortal rival afterall" France said, trying to reassure them. America stands up and sighed, letting his hand ran through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, I know that. He was a tough guy after all. Thanks" and gave his weak forceful smile. France and Japan twinge in pain in their hearts. It was their first time to see America this incapacitated after the Revolutionary war.

The nations started to gather up automatically after investigating the room, satisfied. Some sat on the sofas and some were just standing nearby but the Celtic brothers were still discussing, not noticing the other countries. The nations could hear their conversation though they could faintly hear.

"Ugh, where is that stupid brother?" Ireland said in remonstrance. Wales and Scotland were crossing their arms, musing where their brother could be. Northern Ireland was observing them, arching his eyebrow in wonder why they are not trying to ask 'them', so he decided to give a try.

"Why don't you try asking his fays? They are always together with England, right?" Northern Ireland said, a bit in derision manner. The elder nations sharply turned their head to their little brother, letting Northern Ireland to jerk in surprise.

"W-what?" Northern Ireland retorted. Wales did a face-palm, while Ireland groaned in frustration.

"Why didn't we ask them from the very beginning? Ah, stupid me, stupid me" Wales cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Nice, North, you gave a great contribution" Scotland thanked his younger brother and ruffled his hair. But Northern Ireland immediately pushed his brother's hand aside, not wanting his hair to be messy, but smiled internally, glad that he was able to contribute something in the investigation.

"Anyway, let's call them immediately" Ireland said.

The nations, who were watching and listening the whole scenarios, were giving each other a look in puzzlement. Fays? Are they talking about the invisible friend of England? Are they really going to ask them about England? They sighed, thinking their idea as ridiculous.

"You know, I think I saw _Angleterre'_ s invisible _copains_ few years ago..." France mused.

"France, not you too..." Germany sighed.

"Hey, believe me and I really saw it, though it's just a glimpse, it really did scared me"

"When did you saw them?" Italy asked.

"I think when I was asked to fetch _Angleterre_ for a meeting. I saw his _copains_ when I opened the door. They were a lot of them. Fairies, dwarfs, _Mon_ _Dieu_!"

The Celtic brothers were calling the fays of England in their minds, hoping that they will receive an answer as soon as possible. Few moments past, they saw several glowing orbs flitting to their direction and slowly morphing to a human-like image.

"Finally, you called us, idiot brothers!" The fay with long blonde hair shouted while the rest of fays crossed their arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry _sioga_ , but we totally forgot about you." Ireland apologized and gave a slight bow to the fays. The fay curt her head, not completely accepting his apology.

"Anyway, please save England immediately. He was abducted by the mad scientist and it's been five days already!" The fay said, her eyes filled with dread and anxiety. The Celtic nations were surprised.

"What, wait, mad scientist? He was abducted by a scientist?" Wales said, trying to be calm as much as possible. Scotland and Northern Ireland gave each other daze look.

"He's already been abducted for five days?!" Ireland blurted out which gained everyone's' attention.

"What!" America stood up, bewildered by the statement of the Celtic nation and head towards his direction. The other nations followed him shortly afterwards, curious what the Celtic nations heard from the fays.

"Yes! It's already been five days!" The fays repeated and some started to cry. "Find him immediately! The body guards of that scientist hit the head of England with a retractable metal rod weapon, causing a bleed on his head." One of the fays said.

"And the scientist said that he will experiment England!"

The eyes of Celtic nations widened.

"Experiment!?"


	7. Decision

Chapter 7

The nations were exchanging gaze at one another, bemused at the same time trying to calm their consternation. They didn't know what was going on in the discussion between the Celtic brothers and the fays, but one thing for sure, England is in trouble. BIG trouble. What do they mean 'Experiment'? Do they mean experimenting England? No, no, no, it can't be. Why should somebody experiment him anyway?

The nations were already around the Celtic brothers, curious what kind of conversation they are having. All they could tell for sure was that they are receiving ominous information from the fays, just by observing the dreadful expression that the Celtic brothers are wearing.

"Hey, what do you mean experiment?" America demanded with asperity, turning the body of Ireland to him as he grabbed his shoulders. Ireland flinched by the sudden grab of America, from the nation with an unbelievable strength. He knew for sure that he gained new bruise in his both arms.

"Please, America let me finish talking with England's fays. I promise I will tell you everything later. Okay?" Ireland implored his voice mix with frustration and confusion. America held back when he noticed the glimpse of dismay and concern in Ireland's eyes.

"O-ok..." Then released his grab and stepped backwards to make distance between them. Ireland rubbed his arms as he returns his attention to the fays.

"Let's wait patiently until they end their talk, America. And probably… we should prepare ourselves to receive the bad news" Canada said, who stood beside the hero nation. America gulped and did a feeble nod. All he could do now is to ease his perturbation.

Few minutes later, they noticed that the Celtic brothers were musing contemplating in their thoughts, still wearing grim expression on their faces though it looks worse than before.

"I'm sorry that we were not able to do anything to help him but please help him immediately. I can feel that he is getting weaker every day." One of the fays said, voice filled with melancholy.

"You can feel him? Can you point out where he might be?" Scotland inquired but the fays shook their heads.

"I'm sorry but we do not know where he is. We only can only feel him, his pain, his sadness, and his suffering." The Fay with short brunette hair said and downcasts its gaze, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She cringed as she tries to hold her tears from trickling down to her peach cheek by rubbing her eyes but she wasn't able too. The pain and suffering that she and her fays felt from England was too much for them to bear. This made the other fays to cry, feeling the same thing as the brunette Fay. The Celtic brothers hesitated; do not know what to do. It was their first time to see fays crying so much for a human.

Few moments later, the brunette fay gained her composure, sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Please, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, North, and other nation, I'm counting on you"

The Celtic brothers straighten their composure and replied with dignity. "Count on us, and we promise to save him from that mad scientist" The fays smiled, appeased by their determination and slowly morphed into small colorful orbs, gradually disappearing in the air.

The Celtic nations sighed and turned themselves to the eager nations.

"Let us talk in the living room, and we will tell you everything what we've heard from the fays." Wales said. The nations gave each other their gaze and nodded. "Sure, we were waiting for that."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

An ominous atmosphere was filled in each nation. All the countries were stunned horrified of what they've just heard.

"Are you kidding me? That mad scientist is trying to experiment England and he knew that he is not a human?" America uttered with a wavering voice as he leaned his body forward.

"And Angleterre was already been abducted for five days..." France said, his voice filled with anxiousness.

The Celtic nations sadly nodded which made the countries' expression to grim. America feebly leaned his back to the chair, rested his hands on its arms and gaze down to the floor, unable to fix his thoughts and unceasing concern to his former brother. Canada sensed his brother's perturbation. He was a bit bewildered when he saw America, that usual happy-go-lucky person, wearing a miserable expression in his face. This pained his heart.

"How come that mad scientist learned that England is not a nation, ve?" Italy inquired.

"And if that scientist will learn something from England, the rest of the nations will be in danger too" Japan said with his usual mien and monotone voice. Everyone nodded in consent. It is true that if the secrets and the existence of the nations will unveil to the public, for sure there would be chaos of investigations, broadcasting, and any possible outcome that could bring trouble to the nation. What if if the bad guys like the mafias and freaky scientists will hunt them? That will be scarier and they might end up living a life in hell for eternity!

"So, how should we find England? Search for him all over his place?" Northern Ireland asked. The nations contemplated for awhile, searching for possible methods to find the British country. His country is wide and mysterious country. It will take days or even weeks to find him, if they will search his entire place. But its only a matter of time if England could survive while they are searching for him. Even though he is a nation, he could still have mental and physical breakdown like normal humans do and they don't want that to happen.

Scotland scanned everyone's expressions, deciding whether he should suggest his idea or not.

"Umm, guys..." Scotland rubbed his neck uneasily, "I have a suggestion and this will work if Ireland, America and Canada will accept it..."

Ireland gave a straight look to Scotland's gaze. "Hey, Alba, are suggesting 'that'?" The elder brother inquired. Scotland jerked a bit and gave his timid smile, knowing what his brother meant. "Yes"

America and Canada looked at each other in daze, wondering what kind of suggestion it might be. But if that suggestion could save their former brother and current ally, then let it be.

"Sure, we accept it. So what is that suggestion of yours?" Canada asked with his usual soft voice, receiving the typical question from the white bear.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada..." And gave his wonted reply.

"I would like to suggest Ireland to use his magic to search for England. I know some of you do not believe in magic but I could assure you that these will definitely work but in return, there are some consequence that is unlikely good for sure." The last cryptic statement made them to arch their eyebrows in puzzlement. What kind of consequence that might be?

"So, what is that magic?" France asked. Scotland gaze to his elder brother. Ireland sighed and nodded, he knew that Scotland is telling him to explain everything instead.

"It is a magic that I made with Alba, Cymru, and Sasana accidentally while we were creating new magic during the Dark Ages, if I remember it correctly." Ireland mused as he hold his chin. "Anyway, this magic is used to find someone who went missing for a long period of time. And to activate this magic, we need these two factors, one, who will let his spirit and consciousness inside the person you are searching for and draw a pentagram nearby that person, and secondly, we need people, who are close to that person, that will help the sorcerer to find that certain person you are searching for." Ireland explained. To his surprise, the nations were listening to his explanation seriously. It really seems like they want to save their friend, no matter what method it could be. This made him to smile but soon realized that he, himself too, was worried about his brother. " _Oh crap. Do I really concern for Sasana that much? Haha, no way... "Ireland_ sniggered quietly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't concern about England, but his mind and heart doesn't. Yes, probably he is really worried about his brother and maybe that goes the same with the rest of his brothers too.

"So, do you agree?" Scotland asked the North American brothers. America and Canada gave each other a gaze and looked back to Scotland with a determination in their eyes.

"Sure, we agree. We don't care what magic is that. If that magic will really help us to find England's whereabouts, we humbly accept your request." America said as he stood from his sofa. Scotland and Ireland smirked.

"Who will be the first factor then?" Germany inquired. Scotland rubbed his neck and awkwardly raised his hand. "Me"

"Are you sure with that, Alba? We don't know what kind of state Sasana is currently having. You will receive the same pain, right?" Wales grasped Scotland's shoulder, concerned.

Scotland smirked and said, "Aww, Wales, are you worrying about my condition?" This made Wales' face to become red, making him to go speechless.

"I-I am your brother so of course I will be w-worried about y-you" Wales stammered, mortified. Everyone chuckled in his witty reaction; sure the brothers of England have the same personality as the British Empire, not admitting their true feelings to one another.

"But what do you mean 'the same pain'?" France inquired. Wales faced to France and sighed.

"For example, if Sasana is suffering an injury, Alba will experience exactly the same as Sasana."

"What?!" Italy exclaimed the loudest. "So if England is suffocating, then Scotland will suffocate too?"

"Exactly" Wales gave a laconic response, concluding what will happen to his brother. The nations gasped, imagining what kind of scenario it will be. They all looked at Scotland, which made the Celtic nation to jerk; he could see the fret through their eyes. Scotland just smirked and nodded few times as he closed his eyes, trying to convince them not to worry so much at the same time avoiding to imagine his possible situation he might suffer. Soon his face grimed but managed to smile to convince that it will be okay.

"How about us? What I and Canada are for?" America inquired Ireland.

"You guys just need to imagine the memories you've had with Sasana. The good one, not the bad one." Ireland replied, "But also you will receive some flash of pictures of Sasana's current situation. If he is suffering, you will see him suffering, if he is screaming in agony, you will see him screaming in agony. Are you okay with that?" Ireland asked, wanted to confirm their decisions. The nations looked at them in concern. They knew that America and Canada are the best brothers of England, sharing the best and worst memories together. Will they accept it?

America and Canada reeled back a bit. To see England suffering? That is what they wanted to avoid most, especially America. He really regretted his action for hurting and even letting England to cry to his knees during the Revolutionary War. He cursed himself so much for that and swore to himself that he won't do the same thing ever again!

"If you guys can't, I can ask France and Japa-"

"No" America and Canada interject his words. "We will do, so please don't replace us." Seeing their great determinations, the countries smirked. "It's decided then"


	8. Crimson

Chapter 8

There were three subordinates of the mad scientist sitting in front of the big monitors that were arranged properly in rows and columns, at least nine monitors being attached together. Beside them stands the mad scientist with the rest of his subordinates, surrounding the British country, who lies on the surgical table, panting heavily and severe sweats pouring down from his skin. There were electrodes affixed to his both forearm. His shoulders, stomach, arms, wrists, legs, and ankles were fastened by the leather strap that is attached to the surgical table, preventing the British country to make further unnecessary movements.

The mad scientist whistle in amazement.

"Splendid, Mr. England, you are still in conscious even we raised to 30 milliamperes." marveled the mad scientist as he leaned his body forward to check the condition of lying country "Hey, record it" his subordinate nodded and jotted down notes.

England was shutting his eyes in pain, continuous slight seizures were felt all over his body. Every time he breathes, a wave of pain will struck his body, and it keeps getting worse as the scientist raises the milliamperes for the experiment. If England could remember, this would be the third electric shock experiment.

Slowly, but barely, the British country opens his eyes, still breathing hard. His vision was blurry, but was able to see the morphing images of the scientist, looking at him in malice.

"St-stop *pant* L-le-let me o-out alread-dy, *pant* y-you g-geezer..." England wheezed, still he had the power to protest but also mixed with some plead.

He can't bear this pain any longer. It was intense. Painful. Unbearable. He could feel the pain pumping every second throughout his body. His right cheek, left forearm, left leg, and some part of his back were already scorched in ash black, indicating that those parts were completely burned and damaged. Those areas hurt ten times than the rest of his body parts.

But the mad scientist just gave him his dark creepy grin which always gives the Englishman a wave of shiver from the top of his head to the top of his feet. That smile always gives him an ominous feeling only. A gut feeling that he would suffer again. Again.

After few minutes, the subordinate of the mad scientist informed that he had finished taking records and received a nod from his master, then they stepped few steps backwards, making some distance from the country.

"Raise to 100mA" commanded the mad scientist with his raspy voice. England felt in despair, knowing that he will receive another wave of electric shock again but this time stronger than the previous one. He turned his head to the mad scientist with a pleading look, telling the scientist to stop this torturous experiment at once, but it was too late when the scientist pulled the lever down, giving another wave of electric ran throughout England's entire body.

The country gasped and his eyes widened in horror, all he could do was to scream in agony. Tears started to appear at the corners of his eyes. _Why should I experience this hell? Why did I end up being a guinea pig of this geezer? Why should I scream in pain? Why?! Why?! Why?!_ England tormented in his thoughts, driving his mind close enough to tore him apart, not until his surroundings became black.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

England blinked his eyes, regaining his consciousness, but a moment later, he winced as a wave of pain greeted him. The nation groaned and tried to organize his thoughts to recall what had happened to him. After few minutes of contemplating, he remembered that he went unconscious during the experiment. Well, who will not go unconscious after being electric shocked?

As he tries to move his hand, he was surprised that he couldn't even lift a single finger. Probably his muscles and some, no, most of his body nerves were damaged so badly which ended up to his atrocious state. England could still feel the tinged of blistering and throbbing stings of pain felt from the parts of his body that were burned and damaged. But the most of all, his chest hurts the most. He could recall from his memories that he was breathing violently because of his abnormal heart rate, desperate to inhale some oxygen before he could pass out. The nation sighed in relief for being a nation for that or else he would be definitely dead.

England could sense that his body is regenerating some of its damaged tissues, muscles, nerves and skins that he have received from the experiment but also noticed that his healing ability is getting slower and weaker. It can't be help because that mad scientist is experimenting him in most careless, unexpected, and in a painful way. He doesn't care how England might react in his experiment. To him, it might be just a play and tests for him to enjoy finding out the secrets of how the nation's body works BUT FOR ENGLAND, it was like a torture. Everything was like hell. Whenever he will be dragged out from his ward, he could only just prepare himself to face the sufferings he is forced to face it. He couldn't do anything to stop that mad insane scientist! England tried some attempts of escapes for he couldn't stand the inhumane treatment he's receiving every day but ended up being captured by the men in suit that he fought few days ago. Because of that, his door ward security became strict and tough, not making any hint of escape from the suffocating ward.

The British man noticed that the straps that were sealing his movements lessen, but still enough to bind the country. Besides he can't move a muscle so it makes no difference to him.

"Oh, you're awake, Mr. England. You were unconscious for about two and a half hour" the mad scientist drawled. "Record that too, my dear" he said to his assistant who was hovering beside him. England can't get use to their horrifying appearance. White mask, big circle glasses, white gloves, white laboratory gown, and almost all of them are taciturn! If England could remember, he didn't even heard a single word from the subordinates and the assistant of that mad scientist. On the other hand, that mad scientist is bloody noisy bastard! How come?

England couldn't get used with their laboratory too, or rather their experiment room. The lights are dim, the walls and floors were coated with FloroSpartic, which is all white again, and with no apparent reason, the surgical and the laboratory tools and apparatuses were always dazzling that would cause England to squint his eyes whenever the tools will align it with the surgical lights.

The country groaned in indignation.

"When the bloody hell you'll let me free? I think I already gave you bloody long hours of my precious time. I'm bloody busy and I'm bloody tired to receive your bloody experiment!" England exclaimed followed by some heavy breathes coming out from his mouth. Oh great, his chest hurts so much.

The mad scientist placed his finger forward and muttered 'tsk tsk' as he moves his finger side to side. "My dear, Mr. England. I just started to enjoy my experiment on you so I can't let you free yet." And gave his typical dark creepy grin. England reeled back in his ominous vibe, thought that Russia's creepy grin is better than that BLOODY scientist's.

The mad scientist gazed at his subordinates and whips his head to the country's direction, and then a moment later his subordinates started to unstrapped the leather straps that were binding England's whole body. Soon after, they transferred the British country to the wheeled stretcher and started leave the laboratory as the push it outside the lab.

"Hey, w-where are we going?" England inquired, trying to appear nonchalant. He couldn't get up even he wants to for his body was still paralyzed. The mad scientist, who was walking right beside England, downcasts its dark azure eyes with his typical mien.

"We are just heading to your ward, Mr. England. No worries" and did a raspy chuckled

"?!" England thought in surprise, dumbfounded. It was the first time for the mad scientist entering his ward by his own. Usually only his subordinates will bring him in or drag him out from his ward. But today was different. There must be a something ominous experiment will be conducted in England's ward and he was sure of that.

"What are you planning this time?" England scowled, giving his fiery glare. The mad scientist didn't look at England but his grin remained and answered, "Secret~" he drawled and hummed in melody.

"You-"England trailed off his words when he winced as his chest hurts again which made him to draw back his back when he thought that he could finally raised his upper body. Groaning in pain, the country didn't realized that they have already arrived in his ward. The subordinates placed the country on his blood stained bed, letting the nation to release few curse words for not placing him gently. His body wasn't fully recovered yet, probably only one-third of his body was healed.

"Why the bloody hell they won't even bother to change the bed mattress?" England thought in his mind. He sure didn't want to sleep on the bed that was already tainted with his blood and besides, he really hates how it smells like a rusted iron.

England would always grimace whenever he will observe his ward. There was dried pool of blood near the door ward and few drops of blood in random places. Blood, blood, blood, everywhere! He sure did diffuse a lot of his precious blood, thanks to the mad scientist.

"By the way, Mr. England" the mad scientist started to trot around and inquired "Do you know what day is today? Or rather, do you know how long have you been here since you were captured by my men?"

England stared at him impassively.

 _How long have I been here? Three days, no, no, it must be longer, then five? Or probably six? Eh?_ England was shock. He loses the track of his time.

England did his best not to panic but still stunned by his vague memory about time. He wasn't a type of person who will forget the date today. _By the way, what time is it? Is it morning? Afternoon? Evening? Night?_ The country didn't even know what time is it. This made England's perturbation heavier.

The mad scientist on the other hand was enjoying watching the country musing in puzzlement and panic, trying to track down the days living in his laboratory. He knew that this will happen to England after giving him his excruciating experiment every day, driving the nation to go crazy sometimes.

England flinched when the mad scientist grasp his right arm and started to tremble in fear for not knowing what that mad scientist will do to him. Quivers and perturbation of the country was felt by the sadist scientist. He could see the fears and uneasiness of the country through his glimmering jewelry-like emerald eyes. This spectacle always gives shiver of excitement to the mad scientist.

His assistant approached him while carrying a metal tray with a syringe on top of it. The mad scientist took it and purposely showed it to lying country. This horrified England.

"H-hey, w-what are you d-doing?" England stammered, his shaking voice was noticeable. The assistant folded the eau-de-nil sleeves of the British man and wiped his pale skin with the cotton and alcohol.

"This will end in few seconds. Mr. England" the mad scientist drawled.

"Hey-"England winced when the mad scientist pierced the bevel to his skin and slowly pressing the plunger top downward, letting the unknown colorless substance to enter his veins. Few moments later, the mad scientist pulled the plunger upward and drew the syringe out as a crimson blood started to form on the tiny wound.

"Ok, it's done." Then he twirled "Well then, we shall take our leave. Good night, Mr. England" and gave his majestic bow and turned his back against the nation.

Before he could leave, mad scientist gave his creepy smile and waved his hand.

"Hey! What did you injected into my body?!" England exclaimed as he forcibly lift his upper body from lying position without realizing that one of the scientist had already treated his wound. But the scientists just ignored him and shut the metal door, followed by the screeching sounds of the locks.

England stared at the metal door, frowning in disbelief. "Damn it" he muttered under his breath and punched the mattress in frustration. All of sudden, he felt a weird dizziness and a headache from his head, twirling his surrounding like a whirlpool. The British man placed his hand on his forehead, hoping that this dizziness will ease but few moments later, he started to feel nauseate. Placing his hand over his mouth and cringed, trying his best not to retch and stain his bed further. "What is happening to me?" England bewildered and later his eyes widened in realization "Poison? D-did they just injected a poison in my body?!" The country was shock after he learned what 'they' have injected into his body not until when his body suddenly dropped on the flatly on the icy floor.

"Eh?" The country himself didn't know what made him to fall but few seconds later, he started to breathe heavily and rapidly. He felt like drowning, craving for oxygen. England curled himself up, clutching his chest area with his feeble hand. His chest was convulsing violently, feet rubbing the floor randomly as he tries to breathe. He turned his body again, trying to kneel but were not able to raise his upper body, ending up his shaky elbows and knees to support himself.

Soon after, not able to hold his nausea, he vomited on the floor, splattering the nasty substance that came out from his mouth. He felt his throat is burning like hell! This even made him to breathe harder. Gasping in misery, seizures started.

"Damn it!" England cursed in his mind and closed his eyes in pain, still gasping hard as he turned his body again into a recumbent position. At that moment, a wisp of bitter almond rose in the thin air.

"A-almond..." England wheezed and turned himself again, trying to search for a better position to breathe. Wait, almond...? bloody hell... "Did he inject cyanide into my body?!" England bewildered and started to cough vigorously. Weakness, headache, nausea, difficulty in breathing, chest pain, and rapid heart rate... those are all symptoms of cyanide poisoning. "That *pant* mad scie-*pant* scientist" England wheezed; now flatly lying again on the floor. England was still gasping but weaker than before. Yes, he was getting unconscious. He could feel his eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. Byzantium bags started to be visible under his eyes, vision started to get blurry.

"Crap...This is bad... "England thought. He can't feel any senses from his body, only coldness dominates him. No warmth, no sensation, and no one to help him. This pained his heart, tears already welling up his eyes. If he was in his self, he would force himself not to shed a single tear drop, but now, he is shattered. A fragile man who can't do anything, being sucked up in a lonely darkness.

Before he could noticed, he felt something warmth underneath him. With his dead eyes, he downcast to the floor. Red. A ruby-colored liquid substances were spreading continuously beneath his body, making a puddle. Then he realized, it was his blood. These red substances are coming out from his body. Through his faint sensation, he felt some tingling pain from his synovial joints. Blood gushing out from his neck, shoulders, hinges, wrists, and between the fingers. All these joints snaps and went out of control during the healing process due to some disruption of cyanide poisoning and improper function of nerves and cells inside the body.

 _No, no, no, I don't want to end like this..._ His shattered tears trickled down to his face. Breathe started to slow down. _I'm scared...I'm scared... I don't want to end up being alone...Somebody, please..._

"England!" faint yet clear voice suddenly was heard in the mind of England.

"Who...?" He inquired weakly, "Who is calling me...?" He was sure he heard this voice somewhere.

"England!" The voice called out again. This time a bit clearer.

"Scot...land...?" The country thought for a bit and smirked as he let his bangs to make a shadow to overcast his eyes. "There's no way would that be Scotland... He doesn't care about me after all..." With a sudden cough he closed his eyes, letting few drops of tears fall and slowly engulfed himself into the deep, deep, darkness

Without any notice, England drew a pentagram right beside him using his crimson blood.


	9. The Magic

Chapter 9

"So when are we going to perform that magic?" Germany inquired, suppressing his yawn and sleepiness as much as he could. The time was already eight thirty pm and they didn't eat proper dinner yet after coming back from their exhausting search for England, nation-hopping every country.

Scotland and Ireland looked at each other with an understanding look, perceiving each other's thoughts.

"Tonight. We will perform the magic tonight" Ireland said. The nations hummed comprehensively, a bit amazed by their unexpected reply. "And are you okay with that America and Canada?" The Celtic nation asked, trying to confirm their resolution of the North American brothers. America and Canada gave their resolute nod, followed by gulp in their throat and started to get nervous mixed with a bit of fear.

"Okay guys, please set these sofas, table, and some unnecessary things aside. We will be conducting the magic here in _Alba_ 's study room" Scotland instructed everyone.

"Why? Can we just suggest that you magicians to perform magic outside if you need a wider space?" America inquired, arching his eyebrow in wonder. Scotland faced the American after picking up the scattered books and placed them in its shelves. "In order to conduct _Eire_ \- I mean Ireland's magic, we should use this study room"

"And why?" America insists for a better answer to content his curiosity. Scotland gave an impassive look and placed his hand on his waist to lean his body's gravity to the side. "It is because he will be using the element of an Air. To search something or someone, one of the conditions is to perform in airports, cloudy-skies, high towers, or in library. Since it is not cloudy tonight, and also we can't climb the high towers now since we are all tired, so we got no choice but to use this study room. And this room has the closest similarity to a library."

"But England has his library in his mansion right? Why don't we go there instead?" Another inquiry came out from America. Scotland sighed, a bit miffed of his consecutive questions but managed to keep that to himself. "It is because this magic works stronger to the place where the person we are searching for usually resides. _Sasana_ usually stays and works in this study room to do all his paper works, a place he usually drinks his tea, a place where he do meetings with us, and it's also a place where he always enter to his deep thoughts. All of these give greater effects to _Eire's_ magic. Now, are you satisfied?" Scotland inquired, a bit mixed with peeve.

"Who is _Eire_?"

"Ireland. End of questions please" Scotland said as he did a short sweep of his hand in the air while America released a short " _oh_ " of realization from his mouth. Well, he doesn't have even bit knowledge of Celtic language so every word from that language will be new for him. Besides, it is very rare for him to hear someone talking in Celtic.

While Scotland was helping America to lift the stumbled cabinet, at the corner of his eye, he saw Ireland and Canada discussing something in the middle of the room. Guessing what they are talking, Scotland nudged America beside him. America gaze to the Celtic nation and hummed in inquiry.

"Let's go to where _Eire_ and your brother are. I think _Eire_ is giving reminders what you should do and don't during the magic." And the two returned the cabinet to its original position. "Sure, let's go"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

France skipped while approaching to Wales and Northern Ireland, who were chatting at the corner of the room. The Celtic nations noticed the Frenchman's presence so they let him enter the conversation as they gave him a space between them.

"I was surprised that your brothers are serious in saving _Angleterre_ , Wales" France marveled then his smile turned into a sneer "It seems like they are pretty worried about that eyebrow guy, huh" and shifted his head to where Ireland and Scotland stands as he shrugs his shoulders. Wales and North followed the Frenchman's gaze. It seems that the two elder Celtic nations are busy discussing some important details to America and Canada about the magic.

Wales smirked as he observed his elder brothers. He could really see their determination to make this magic successful for England. It's been centuries to see Ireland and Scotland cares so much for their younger brother. For sure, Wales going to report everything to England, detail by detail, after everything is clear.

North arched his eyebrow as he crossed his arms against his chest, scrutinizing Ireland and Scotland while tilting his head from side to side. This action caught the attentions of his companions.

"What's wrong, Northern Ireland?" France asked with a mild-manner. After few minutes of silence, North finally speak.

"So the elders have soft side huh..." he murmured that was faintly enough to hear, still looking to the direction where his elder brothers are. But France and Wales managed to catch the young nation's words.

France and Wales eyes widened a moment and smirked, finding oddly cute to the statement that North has said. North gaze at them with miff and sharply whipped his head as he muttered under his breath.

"Well, well, I guess there is one lad who is jealous" Wales sneered, giving a taunting look to the sullen North as he placed his hand to his waist. France chuckled and laid his hand on the small nation's shoulder. "Well, it can't be help. There are a lot of elders who are not honest with their feelings to their younger, like someone over there" and looked at Wales as France sneered. Wales reeled back a bit, felt bashful to France's statement but managed to control its emotion before it appears to his face. Releasing small coughs he managed in gaining back his composure.

North arched his eyebrow again, whipping his head to Wales and France alternatively for he noticed that both nations were grinning to each other, yet those grin and stare were somewhat dark and he could feel the tensing aura vibes are coming out from them. It seems like they are bickering mentally just by sneering and staring to each other. Such fighting.

After few minutes of their staring competition, finally Wales gave in and harrumph, returning the topic. "Anyway, North you don't need to be jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!" North retorted and immediately France tried to calm the scowling country.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But Ireland showed his care for you when you were suffering in high fever that was bad enough to make you in comatose state for one month" that piqued the interest of North but appeared to be nonchalant.

"When that happened?" France inquired. He too was curious about that incident. Wales hold his chin as he recalled his past memories. "I think..." He mused " It was when England invaded Northern Ireland then that's the time North went into comatose state in the year 1971, no, 1972..."

"The Bloodiest year..." North remembered, lifting his head slightly and gaining the attentions of the elder companions. Wales nodded, agreeing to his statement. "Yep, that year. You suddenly went unconscious and started to suffer a heavy fever. You were also having nightmare every single night, screaming all of sudden, and sometimes sobbing. To be honest, we all became worry about you, especially _Eire_. England felt bad about that too." Then the three nations gazed at Ireland again. That bold, cold, and tough-looking guy became worried about North?

North frowned but soon turned into small smile. "So he cares huh..." He thought silently. Seeing the young nation contended as he gives his small smirk, Wales and France smiled to each other and shrugged.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

America and Canada listened to Ireland intently, who was giving guidelines for the magic they are going to perform. According to Ireland, there will be projection of scenes of England's current state, which it might be painful or hopeful to see while Scotland will be the playing the important role in the magic. He should succeed in drawing a pentagram while he is in England's body, rather consciousness. And in exchange of that, he will be experiencing the same state of the nation, which is risky too. And if Scotland succeeds, Ireland would immediately know the exact location where England is. That's all. It seems simple but that all depends on the physical and mental endurance of the four nations. It's all up to them.

"Promise me one thing, America" Ireland faced the American. The American wondered a moment before he smiled, "Sure, a hero always keeps his promise" and faced Ireland while inserting his hands inside the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"Do not ever try to move by your own to save England after I will state the location where England is. I'm just worry that you might just go there without thinking and might cause greater problem" Ireland directed. America was surprised of what the Celtic nation said. He rubbed behind his neck and smirked.

"Don't worry, Ireland. I'm very aware of that. Plan first before action, right?" he said, giving his reassuring smile which satisfied and relief the elder nation.

"I found the grimoire of England. It seems like he recorded all the magic that he and we made" Scotland said, who was approaching the group as he flips the cocoa-colored pages, scanning every page, looking for a certain magic. His eyes widened a moment and pointed out the page. "There, I found the magic" and showed it and handed down to Ireland.

Nodding few times, studying the important points of the magic, Ireland instructed North to get a chalk from the chalk box that England keeps. North gave a complied nod and dashed outside the room, while the rest gathered around Ireland.

Ireland placed the book on the desk, placing his hand against it and leaned his body forward, making a wry expression in his face as he scratches his head few times. Well, no wonder, this magic requires air and earth elements, which both are contradictory to each other. "This will be tough" Ireland thought.

The curious countries peeped the grimoire behind the shoulders of Celtic nation. Soon, they started arching their eyebrows, bemused by the words written, weird circles and strange drawings and graphs. It seems interesting but they couldn't understand a thing.

"Are magic so interesting?" France inquired, couldn't understand why the England brothers are so in to the magic. He can't see any beauty from it.

"Well, it was part of our history" Scotland said while opening the veranda window and stepped outside. That moment, a zephyr entered the room, making the atmosphere cool. Outside, Scotland started to light his cigarette, inhaled it, and blew the white snow smoke in the air as he gaze skywards. Instantly, he thought it was beautiful. The night sky filled with twinkling stars and rows of amorphous cloud passing by the full moon, which was shining unusually bright. The countries enjoyed the silent moment until they heard the running footsteps from the hallway not long before Northern Ireland appeared in the entrance, panting .

"Here, I got the chalk" and showed it to Ireland. Ireland nodded and gestured to hand the chalk to him. North immediately gave the chalk to Ireland and went to the group of countries. Scotland entered the room, placed his cigarette in the ashtray and motioned his hand backward, instructing the countries to move backwards. The countries obeyed and stepped a few steps backward. Shortly, Ireland started to draw something on the red carpet floor. Isn't that strange? Why the chalk is so visible and clear enough to be drawn on the red carpet? Is that chalk a magical tool, too?

The nation couldn't stop wondering and without taking five minutes, Ireland completed drawing the magic circles, filling almost half of the room. The countries gaped in amazement and scanned the big and small magic circles that were drawn on the red carpet with awe. Just like in the fantasy and ritual related movies, it was very similar to what Ireland drew.

"Cool~" they drawled, still marveling the magic circles. "Well, that's what you call a magic art." Ireland said as he wore his smug smile, proud of himself. It can't be help for only few nations knows and compliments his magic. "Anyway, let's get started already." Scotland clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attentions.

"So what should we do?" Germany inquired.

"You guys just need to be careful not to step in the magic circles. I advice you guys to make a distance, maybe one meter away will be good" Wales said "We don't want to disturb the magic. Remember, we are doing this for _Sasana's_ sake"

Ireland instructed Scotland, America and Canada to stand above the magic circles. Scotland at the left magic circles, America and Canada at the right side, while Ireland at the upper center. Before Canada stood on the magic circles, he asks Japan to take care Kumajirou in his place for a while. Japan agreed and took Kumajirou from Canada and hugged him like Canada. Kumajirou gaze up to Japan and tilted his head.

"Who?"

"I'm Japan, Kumajirou-san. Canada's friend. I will take care of you while Canada-san will be working in the magic." And gave his small smile to the white bear. Kumajirou tilted his head again and looked to the direction where Canada is.

"Canada…"

The North American brothers scrutinized the magic circles as soon as they stepped on it. They were big and wide enough to fill at least five people and amazingly, the rim of the circles were written in unknown language and everything was all in detail. "So this is the real sorcery, huh" America thought in himself.

"So let's start" Ireland said, seriousness in his voice was heard. The countries went silent, fixed their composure and started to concentrate. It was their first time to witness the true magic, making their heart pound fast in excitement and curiousness. Will this magic work?

Without knowing from nowhere, Ireland brings out his magic wand while holding the grimoire with the other hand. He closed his eyes in concentration, changing the atmosphere in room. Italy was already clutching the arm of Germany, while Germany just sighed, tired to push Italy away. Japan, silent as usual, but a glimpse of interest was visible in his eyes. France, unexpectedly silent, no hint of making any pranks, while North and Wales, who were step ahead standing in front of the other nations, were watching them with worry and hope.

Without taking a minute, they noticed golden yellow lights are coming out from the magic circles, slowly engulfing the four nations. America and Canada jolted a bit for it was their first time to experience being part of a magic.

"America! Canada! Concentrate and recall all your memories that you had with _Sasana!_ " Scotland shouted, reminding their roles. America and Canada nodded, gaze to each other with resolution and closed their eyes, entering in their past memories.

'England...' America mumbled, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists. Canada, who was standing beside him, heard what America mumbled and also felt like his brother did.

The countries gulped when they started to hear the chanting of spells from Ireland. As Ireland chants the spell, he extended his arms slowly forward while pointing his wand between Scotland and North American brothers. Scotland, knowing that the magic will be casted on him soon, he started to have cold sweats trickling down to his cheek. He can't help but to feel nervous. Making a deep breath and exhaling the air, he managed to gain his composure.

"From the heart of the earth and the air that blows, ruled by the gods of Thoth and Adonis, I shall ask to spare thy power to help me to fulfill my wish" then the light started to glow brighter and the air starts twirling around the four nations. "With the good magic I possess, show me where England, with the human name, Arthur Kirkland's exact location. Use the body and soul of the man at my left side for he shall serve thee as thy instrument." That moment, the golden yellow lights that were surrounding Scotland turned to Dartmouth green color with thousands of debris of shattered-like glass swirling around.

Another moment later, Scotland winced and groaned as strong wave of pain was felt in the speed of light throughout his whole body, stunning him like thunder strikes. His fingers twitched and heavy panting started, followed by a long lasting sting of pain struck his head, causing a ringing sound in his ears. Holding his head in agony, Scotland fell onto his knees, ending up to kneeling position and was barely supporting himself up with his other hand.

"What the-!" Scotland himself was surprised to his situation. _Is England experiencing this pain right now? What is he receiving from that bloody scientist? Is he alright?_ _This is too much!_

These train of thoughts run through Scotland's head, not noticing his comrades' call from afar.

"Scotland!" Italy exclaimed first, voice filled with worries while Germany grabbed the Italian to prevent him from entering the magic circle. Wales bit his lips in frustration. Frustrated for he is not allowed to help him even he wants too. " _Alba.._. Please endure…"

"Scot!" Northern Ireland cried, bewildered. Japan, clutching Kumajirou tighter, his expression turned grimed. "Will Scotland-san will be okay?" He inquired. "I'm... not sure of it..." Wales warily replied, making also the Frenchman to grim.

Hearing the commotion, America got distracted and whipped his head to the side where Scotland is, but still his eyes shut.

"Scot-" before he was about to move, he felt a strong grab from his wrist, stopping him to move further. It was Canada. He grasps America's hand tighter, beckoning him to stay. America, perceiving his brother's thoughts, he bit his lips and forced himself to concentrate his role.

 _This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad. Is Sasana is experiencing this hell. This is not a joke._ Scotland's supporting arm started to waver, heavy sweats started to pour out, streaming down to his face. His vision started to get blurry every few seconds, having an internal struggle of passing in and out of consciousness.

"I must hurry to draw a pentagram..." Scotland groaned and slowly closed his eyes after resolving entering in the consciousness of England.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was all dark. Cold. Everything was nothingness. Yes, Scotland was walking in abyss, only his echoes of footsteps could be heard.

"So this is how it looks inside the consciousness of _Sasana_ , huh..." Scotland thought, gazing particular in nowhere while he inserts his hands in his pocket. He does not know where he is heading to. Is it north? South? East? Or west? He didn't know. He just let his feet drag him wherever his feet want too. As he walks further with alarm he spotted a green hunched shape few meters away from him. As his curiosity piqued, his feet trotted to that boy, wondering who could it that be. Walking few steps forward, little by little, he heard some sniffs and sobs from the lad.

"Is he hurt?" The Celtic nation thought as he cocked his head, warily approaching the messy haired boy. As soon as he was standing behind the lad, he bent his knees and gently placed his hand on the sobbing child's convulsing shoulder.

"Lad, are you alrigh-" his words trailed off when the boy looked up to him wearily with his eyes filled with tears and his cheeks were already tinge red.

"En...gland..." Scotland reeled back, making few steps backwards from the crying child. The lad stood up, horrified to the stranger he met. Scotland, regaining his composure, though his shock didn't go off easily, tried to calm the panic lad.

"England, it's me, Scotland" he tried to reassure him but unfortunately, The small England's petrified expression didn't change and seconds later after taking feeble steps backwards, he run away. Before Scotland could call him out to stop, the small England disappeared in the darkness, engulfing himself in shadows. Sighing in disbelief, Scotland rubbed his head, feeling stupid for his action for not able to calm the boy. As he was muttering under his breath, out the corner from his eye, he saw a feature of a man, standing at the left side, showing his back against him. The man was wearing a red coat, with a pirate hat on his head and a sword clinging beside his waist. Scotland immediately recognizes who he was. It was the pirate England.

"England..." Scotland called him out with his faint voice. England jerked when he noticed someone called his name and turned his half body to Scotland. The Celtic nation went speechless when he met the gaze of pirate England which were devoid with feelings, no glimpse of light were present. The Pirate England stared at him for awhile but then turned his back again and started to walk off.

"Hey, England, wait!" Scotland exclaimed and dashed towards the pirate England, do not want to miss him this time, but again, it was useless. The darkness engulfed the pirate before Scotland could grab his shoulders.

"Damn it!" Scotland muttered under his breath but soon after he flinched when he noticed someone's presence behind him. Warily he gazes behind him, and saw another man, falling on his knees with a musket on the ground just a few meters away from him. Scotland, again, recognize this man in a British military coat. It was England during the revolutionary war.

This time, Scotland didn't try to approach his brother but wondered why all the avatars of England he met are all sad, melancholy, and painful. Everything he saw was just sadness and the darkness that England suffered. Why?

Few moments later, Scotland noticed that his surrounding started to morph. instinctively; Scotland whipped his head where the England was. His brother remained in his position, but he gazes back to Scotland with his eyes filled with shattered tears, then morphed and disappeared. This faltered back Scotland. He can't really get use to England's broken expression. Frustrated, he bit his lips and concentrated what will happen next.

Finally, he noticed that the morphing stops. Sighing in relief, he tried to scrutinize his surroundings as he stood up for he had tottered along the way.

As soon as he wonders while looking at the random places, he heard faint noises coming from nowhere. He shifted his head from side to side again, trying to find the source of the noise. But it seems like it's coming from every direction. Soon, the noises gradually becomes louder and louder, making Scotland to fall on his knees as he cover his ears.

"What the hell...!" The Celtic nation muttered. The screams were ringing his ears but his eyes widened when he listened what the voice was screaming.

 _"It's painful!_ _It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! It's painful! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared!"_ The voice shouted like he chants a spell.

 _"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Why I ended up being that geezer's guinea pig?"_ The scream becomes milder but still filled with agony. Scotland raised his head warily while he removed his hands from his ears. _" I'm scared, I'm scared... I don't want to end up being alone..."_ The voice becomes weak and frail.

That very moment, Scotland winced as the painful electricity runs throughout his body. Then he realized, he was in the consciousness of the current England. All those screams and the voices he heard were from England. Realizing these thoughts, the Celtic nation was dumbfounded. _How long did he try to endure the experiments that the scientist is doing to him? How many times did he scream and cried for help? How long has he tried to be hopeful for someone's help to come to rescue him?_ These thoughts were unbearable to Scotland. All the pain England is suffering now could be felt to the Celtic nation. Scotland, though he is struggling throbbing pain, he felt more painful when he learned that England was suffering this hell every day.

Scotland jerked when he heard England speak the end of his sentence.

 _"Somebody...please..."_ And now, England is asking for help. That prideful and independent British man is asking for help with his shaky feeble voice. This pained the heart of Scotland, gritting his teeth, he shouted. "England!" Scotland couldn't stop his surging emotions. He can't bear to listen and feel his brother's agony. Gritting his teeth again while enduring the pain, Scotland forced himself to speak again even if he felt like his throat is burning.

"England! *pant* We will definitely come a- *pant* and rescue you from this HELL! So please endure a little longer!" With those words he exclaimed, a pentagram was formed beside England using his blood. "Scot...land...?" England inquired weakly in his consciousness which made Scotland to flinch.

"England-" his words trailed off as he felt a gravity pulling him away from England's consciousness, slowly morphing its surrounding. Cursing under his breath, Scotland shouted, "England! England!" Then, slowly, the light became dim not long that Scotland was out from England's consciousness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The countries were stunned, while some of their mouths were widely opened as they observe the struggling situation of Scotland. Seconds later, they noticed the lights that were surrounding Scotland turned back to golden yellow. Wales eyes widened, knowing what it meant, and whipped his head to Ireland.

"Ireland!" Immediately, Ireland swiped his wand side wards as he chants another spell. "Through the good magic I possess, I command thee to release!" That very moment, America and Canada saw the flashes of scenes, projecting the lifeless body of England, covered and lying on his crimson blood in different angles and the last scene they saw was when England let his broken tears to fall as it ripples down in the blood, echoing a melancholy sound.

America and Canada opened their eyes, bewildered for what they have seen. At the same time, the golden lights that were surrounding them disappeared as the atmosphere calmed down. Ireland opened his eyes slowly, panting and sweating, his knees wobbling not until he fell on his knees.

 _"Eire!"_

"Brother!" Wales and North exclaimed at once but before they could rush themselves to help the exhausted nation, they heard a loud thud from the opposite side. As they swift their head to that direction, they were shock that Scotland was lying on the floor.

"Go and help _Alba_ instead of me. He got the most of its side effects" Ireland said, still gasping for breath. Wales and North nodded and immediately dashed towards Scotland. Germany and Italy helped Ireland to stand as they let his arms to hang over their shoulders.

"Can you stand?" Germany asked with fret in his voice. "Kinda?" Ireland replied, giving his forceful smile to reassure the German and Italian even a bit. Germany and Italy led Ireland to the nearest sofa and let him rest.

While France and Japan, they rushed and knelt before the North American brothers who were kneeling on the floor while wearing dark, frail downcast expression as they stared to the floor. Japan and France exchanged looks to each other, worried what they might have seen. Was the projection gave them too much impact?

"W-we must h-hurry" the elder nations jerked when America spoke with his shaky voice. "En-england, h-he is d-dying! W-we should go and s-save him immediately" and grabbed France's arms and looked at him straight to his eyes. France and Japan was confounded. They didn't expect that America will act this way which wasn't his usual self. And most especially, he was so direct to show his concern to England.

"Amerique..." France noticed the immense dread from the gaze of America. _Was Angleterre that bad in his current situation?_ Was the thought of France."Big brother," Canada speaks, "England…. Will he survive?" Canada asked with his raspy voice and raised his head as his tears trickling down to his cheeks. "He will… survive… right?" Canada couldn't stop his tears and his trembling body. His former brother is suffering and it was worst than watching the back of devastated England during the revolutionary war. It was too much. Canada covered his face with his hands as his shoulders convulses violently.

Japan uneasily leaned closer to Canada and released Kumajirou from his embrace. The wondering polar bear approached the crying nation, sat beside him and tried to console him with his fluffy tiny paw. "Canada-san..." Japan murmured, worried.

France and America watched their younger brother sobbing in agony. America slowly released his tight grip from France's arms while his hands slid down slowly down on the floor and downcasts its gaze.

"We should go and save him" America mumbled. Ireland, hearing his words, he got up from his sofa and stared at the American. "America, I know how you feel but we can't go and help him today, especially with our current state." He reminded.

"But-" before America could protest, he was interjected by Ireland's words. "We promised that we will save him with a plan. And I suppose you could barely stand"

"What-?" America was surprised. He tried to stand up from his position but his body won't listen. Even how many times he tries, it won't move as he wishes. America, frustrated with his lameness, he punched the floor as he cursed under his breath, which surprised everyone in the room and it was also just on time when Italy came back while carrying a tray with several cups of water on it.

"Calm down, America-san. Let's calm down, okay?" Japan immediately tried to reassure the furious American. America looked up to Japan, still wearing his ghastly expression and looked down again. "Y-yeah... I'm sorry" he apologized. Japan sighed in relief and helped America to stand as he let him to put his arm over his shoulders. He gave a short grunt when he lifts the American for his weight was a bit heavier than he thought. Shortly, Germany gave a hand and helped him to sit on the sofa. France helped the sobbing Canadian to stand while he embraced him heartily, cooing him that it will all be okay as he brushed Canada's blonde hair. Kumajirou, standing beside them while he look up to Canada, tilted his head in wonder who that person might be but wears a sympathy look in his face. Italy entered the room and distributed the water he brought for everyone, receiving an appreciation nod from everyone.

At the other side of the room, Wales and Northern Ireland were checking the body condition of Scotland. Wales was lifting the limp person's upper body with his arms. Immense sweats were dripping down to his face and his body, panting and noticed that his cheeks were in Erythraean.

North leaned his body forward with the support of his hands on his knees and asked uneasily, "Will Scotland will be alright?" hoping for a positive reply. Wales sighed and placed his hands on Scotland's forehead. "He will be fine, I think. But for now, he is suffering a high fever." The Celtic nation said while gazing his feverish brother. Shortly, he removed his hand from the sick nation's forehead "We should prepare a room for him to heal himself"

"How's _Alba_?" Ireland asked from behind who was drinking his water while placing his hand on his waist. "Are you alright, _Eire_?" Wales inquired, scrutinizing his brother's appearance from top to bottom.

"I'm fine" and he looked at Scotland, who was lying unconscious at the arms of Wales. His eyebrows furrowed and knelt before him. "He has fever, huh... _Sasana_ is really in quite dangerous state right now..." Ireland said which made the other entire nation to look back at them.

"So, in the end, where is England, ve?" Italy inquired while hugging the tray against his chest. This question hit the mark of everyone's curiosity. Yes, that was the question they wanted to know and even performed the risky magic for that. All the countries looked at Ireland, waiting for his answer.

Ireland return his straight gaze to them and said, "He is in Cherry Knowle Hospital- Sunderland Ryhope SR2 0NB, England. He is trapped there."


	10. New Teammates

Chapter 10

The countries gathered in the living room, lounging themselves in the sofas but still the gloomy atmosphere were over their heads. Italy helped Wales to make coffees, teas and appetizers to fill their empty stomach. Just on time when they placed the repast on the table, Germany and Ireland came back from placing Scotland in his room.

"How's _Alba, Eire_?" Wales asked, concerned. "He's sleeping. I think his fever will last for two to three days." Ireland said and flopped on the vacant seat followed by a short groan. Germany sat beside Italy and took a sip of his coffee. It was already 10 o'clock pm; dark ominous clouds were covering the full moon, ready to shower the rain anytime soon. Italy was stretching his stiff body and took another morsel of appetizers, France was gently rubbing the blonde hair of Canada who is already fast asleep while placing his head on France's shoulder, Germany and Japan were drinking their coffee and tea silently, Northern Ireland was tolerating himself not to sleep though his head was swaying up and down in some random time, eyelids were heavy and gridelin eye bags were visible, while Wales looks pensive while sitting on the oak stool, submerged in his deep thoughts.

The ticking sound of the clock echoes in the silent room, not until finally Wales stood up from his stool. "Guys, I think we should rest for today and continue this matter tomorrow. Besides not all of you finish the paper works for the World meeting that will hold 3 days from now." Some nations stiffened, the reminder made them to sigh. " And I think all of you are tired and doesn't have enough stamina left for you to nation-hop to your respective homes, we will prepare rooms for you"

"I can go back to my home. My _bruder_ is probably waiting for my return" Germany said and started to prepare himself. "Ve, me too. My brother will scold me if I won't go home immediately" Italy said while rubbing his cheek, already imagining that he was scolded by Romano.

"I will stay here." France said "I need my beauty sleep now or else I will damage my beautiful appearance. And I think that goes the same with _Amerique_ and _petit lapin_ " and gazed to the younger nation. America just gave a short nod for reply and returned to his deep thoughts. Wales nodded knowingly and looked at the Japanese man.

"And perhaps, you will also sleep here tonight, Japan...?" Wales wasn't sociable with other nation, especially the Asian countries so he wasn't sure if he said the correct country name and he doesn't know why but he felt that he sounded awkward.

Japan stood up and gave a short bow to Wales, "I'm sorry for your concern but yes, I think I need to sleep here tonight for my back is aching so much." Wales reeled back, bashful for he wasn't used to the polite manners that Japan showed it to him. "It-it's ok Japan, no need to worry so much so please raise your head, eh"

"Thank you very much, Wales-san" and Japan bowed again and sat down on his sofa. Wales harrumph and return his composure, still tinge of pinkish color were visible on his cheeks. "And you North- oh" the elder countries noticed that Northern Ireland finally gave in to his sleepiness, curling himself while leaning his body against the sofa arm.

"What a cutie pie, he is" France said while observing the sleeping country and grinned. "You better place him on a comfy bed"

Wales nodded and gazed at his brother, _"Eire_ , he's your brother, bring him to his room" Ireland jolted a bit and was about to spat his tea from his mouth. "Why don't you bring him? He is also your brother?" Wales placed his hand on his waist and released _'tsk_ _tsk_ _'_ from his lips while swaying his finger side to side. "I will guide our guests to their room. Your job is easier than mine" he scoffed. Ireland glared at him and sighed. "Alright, alright" and walked towards his little brother. As soon as Ireland was standing before North, he knelt before him and carried his brother in his arms. Soon he noticed that all the nations' attentions on him, he did his best and make sure that his face isn't turning red. Immediately, he strode out the dining room, ignoring all the sneers behind him.

"That was cute" Japan commented. Wales and France nodded, completely agreeing what Japan said, still their grin were on their faces. It was their first time to see Ireland carrying his younger brother affectionately and that's what they observe from him.

"Ok, guys I will guide to your rooms" Wales clapped his hands twice. "Then, we will be also taking our leave" Germany and Italy stood from their sofas while Italy munched the last sandwich on the plate. "Oh, before that" Wales turned his body to Germany and Italy. "Please don't blab about this matter to other nations. We want to avoid chaos and problems as much as possible, especially you, Italy" then the Celtic nation gave his straight stare to the stiffened country beside Germany.

"We understand" Germany agreed. "Of course, Wales. I won't tell to anyone, ve~" Italy replied with his frail voice. Wales sighed, not completely trusting the Italian, but he shove those thoughts away and smiled. "Anyway, thanks for the help."

"You must also rest, Wales. We will help you until we save England. I and Italy will come back here tomorrow before or after lunch and continue to solve this matter. Is it alright with you?" Germany asked. Wales's eyes widened for Germany's courtesy and concern then smiled again. "Sure, no problem and thanks again." Germany nodded and looked at the hovering nation. "Let's go, Italy"

"Good night everyone~" then the two countries left the mansion.

The other nations stood up too. France tapped the head of Canada gently to wake his little brother, not long Canada blinked his eyes few times, as well as his pet. "Canada, Wales will lead to our rooms and there you may sleep again, ok" Canada blinked his eyes again then nodded. He was tired of crying after seeing England's deteriorated state. America silently stood up and followed Wales while inserting his hands in his pocket of his bomber jacket.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Few minutes later, after Wales assisted everyone to their rooms, each country started to prepare to sleep. Japan and France had their individual rooms while America and Canada shared the same room because there weren't enough guest rooms in the mansion. Soon after leading them to their rooms, Wales immediately head to Scotland's room to check him.

France, after he took a light bath and changed his clothes that he borrowed from Wales, he decided to visit America and his little brother. He can't stop but feel worried for the two of them. The grim faces that they made after the magic won't stop appearing in his thoughts. So, as an elder nation, he should cheer them up.

France cleared his throat as soon as he stood at the front of the door room where North American brother stays. He wasn't sure how to start when he will meet the younger nations. Finally, after resolving his thoughts, he gently knocked the door.

" _Amerique_? It's me, France. May I enter your room?" He entreated. "Sure" he heard a voice from the opposite side of the door. Sighing in relief, France pushed down the door lever and slowly opened the door.

"Yo, France, what's the matter? It's already late" France saw America sitting on the side of the bed where Canada and Kumajirou is sleeping. He was already wearing his comfortable clothes while his bomber jacket was on top of the velvet colored wing chair that was placed near the veranda window. France gently closed the door and sat on the bed that is vacant for America.

"How's your feeling? Are you feeling alright now?" France asked with concern. America gave his taut smile and replied. "Yup, I think I'm alright now. Thanks" America tried his best to show that he's ok but his melancholy gaze and voice won't deceive the French man. France could perceive lies for he had used them longer and more clandestinely than the younger countries but he decided not to press it further. America then downcast to his younger brother who was sleeping soundly beside him. "But I'm not sure with Canada. Before he went back to sleep again, he started weep. He finally returned to his sleep few minutes before you came." Then America heartily rubbed Canada's head. France followed the gaze of America; he could see the eye bags under his younger brother's eye. He cried so much, huh.

"You came to ask the situation of England, right?" The sudden words of America stiffened France. The French man smirked and gazed at America. "How did you know?" He inquired. America stopped his action and returned his gaze to France. "Instinct?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't sure either. France smirked at his wittiness. "Well, you're half correct.

"Oh, then what is the other half?"America inquired."I came to also confirm you two, if you guys are alright and it seems you've answered this question already" America chuckled "Yup, we are okay now. Sorry for making you guys worried. I'm fine and I think Canada will be alright too."America reassured.

"So..."

"So?"the American prompt as he arched his eyebrow. "Is it alright for you if I ask about England?"France inquired warily. America stiffened a moment but immediately fades away and gave his taut smile. "Sure"

France hesitated a bit before he asked then finally speaks. "What did you see?" America was silent for few minutes and did a downcast gaze to the floor. "He... he was lying on his pool of blood and was covered with a lot of bruises and wounds all over his body "that first sentence dour France. "Blood? His wounds are not healing?"He inquired. America shook his head and his expression turned solemn. "I think his healing ability undermine by the continuous experiment of the scientist."France noticed that America's hands grip tighter. "And-"

"And what happened?"France prompted in apprehension and his consternation towards his immortal enemy became serious. "He- he was crying... He's broken..."America stammered and his expression looked painful a moment when he said that." _Angleterre_ is broken...huh..." The two went silent, contemplating in their thoughts... _Angleterre_ _is a type of person who won't weep that easily even he experience a lot of tortures. But if he is broken internally, that would be a different story... it means he really needs our help as soon as possible..._ his train of thoughts cut when America finally started to speak.

"Well, we already know where he is and we'll be making a plan tomorrow. The only thing we can do right now is to pray from him "America said, giving his sentimental smile. He wanted to burst his emotion and cry but he won't. Not in front of France or anyone. He is a hero after all. He must not show his weakness and his fragile appearance. France's eyes widened in surprise when America said those words.

"You've became mature, _Amerique_ _._ _Angleterre_ will be proud of you." Those words stung the heart of America, barely holding his emotions and trying to appear nonchalant. Barely. "Probably, yes. And if yes, he won't immediately admit it "America said followed by small chuckles but then he was surprised when suddenly France wrapped his head with his arm, placing his head to his shoulders. This was completely unexpected move from France. "America, you don't need to hold your emotions. It's not wrong or bad to cry for your former brother. "Those kind words started to wavered the emotion of America. He felt warm from France's words and embrace.

"I- I'm not that worry about England. H-he is a country after all, s-so he won't die-" he tried to make an excuse but was interjected by France.

" _Amerique_ " France voice softened "its ok. No need to take the entire burden by yourself." That's it, those words finally break down suppressed emotions of America and his eyes started to fill with his tears that he held up for a long time since he saw the atrocious state of England. America felt that his hot tears are running down to his cheeks and his body trembling. America muttered under his breath for he wasn't able to control his emotions.

"Damn it! Why?!" he whined and he took his Texas off and buried his face to France's shoulder. He didn't want to show his puling face. "Why?! Is it England?! Why he had to suffer this all by himself?! He-he is dying?!"France embraced America tighter. He was also barely holding his emotion and at the same time, France was a bit astonished for he didn't thought that America was so grieving that it's enough for him to lament for England this much.

"It's ok, _Amerique_. It's ok. We will definitely and surely save, _Angleterre_ " he cooed like what he did to Canada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

France left the room of America and Canada after the American calmed down. He thanked France for comforting and letting him to gush out all his emotions. France sighed in relief that America gained his composure before he left.

While he was returning to his room, he recalled what America said to him.

 _"France, please don't tell to everyone that I cried"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"B-because it's embarrassing! A hero won't cry!"_

 _France eyes widened and smirked. "All right all right, I understand"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise._

On the way walking through the penumbra hallway, he bumped with Ireland, who was yawning and scratching his head as he saunters toward his room. "Oh, France. You didn't sleep yet?" Ireland inquired wearily. He was exhausted too.

"Yeah, you too?" Then a snap of thoughts entered his mind, making a grin on his face. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot that you were busy carrying your lovely little brother to his room. How sweet "he sneered. Ireland's cheek turned tinged pink but he tried to appear nonchalant.

"Anyway, get back to your room, France. We will be busy tomorrow" Ireland said as he passed by the French man, avoiding his eye contact to him. "Yes, yes. I will sleep immediately as soon as I reached my room." And there was a small pause " _Bonne_ _nuit_ _,_ Ireland. Happy dreaming about your precious Northern Ireland" France taunted with a grin plastered on his face. Those words halted Ireland from walking further and immediately whipped his head in miff to the direction of the French man. But when Ireland faced back, iready to chase after that mischievous country, France had already dashed to his room, shutting the door and locked it as the _'click'_ sound of the door lock echoes throughout the hallway. Ireland just sighed exasperatedly, noting to himself that he would surely smack him on his head tomorrow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wales was sitting on the Erythraen Victorian armchair that was only few inches away from the bed where Scotland lays, feverish. He was crossing his arms against his chest, having a deep thoughts circulating in his mind while scrutinizing his brother who is currently panting and sweating in his sleep. Wales couldn't help but to worry about him and change the wet cloth on Scotland's forehead whenever it became warm. It was a bit intolerable.

Few moments later, suddenly Scotland jerked and groaned in pain as he clenched his hands while grabbing the blanket over him, making several big wrinkles on it. He curled himself; body trembling and the gritting of his teeth were tight and strong. Wales lurched from his chair and leaned his body forward, holding both shoulders of Scotland.

" _Alba?_! Can you hear me?" Wales shook Scotland slightly, perturbed but it seems Scotland couldn't even hear him but after few moments of struggles, the painful strain of his expression gradually eased, returning his peaceful mien and went back to sleep.

Wales sighed in mixture of relief and worry then reclined back to the sofa. He lay his hand on his forehead to ease his stress headache. " _Sasana_ _..._ " Not realizing that he had already entered in his deep sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Next day_

America blinked his eyes when he heard the birds chirping outside the window. He groaned as he turned his body to face the ceiling while looking it with his dull and bleary eyes, still buffering why he is sleeping in unfamiliar place not until he recalled everything. He immediately rise from the sleeping position, groped for his Texas at the beside desk then checked the time through the grandfather clock that was placed beside the door. It was 6:15 am. America sighed in relief for he didn't oversleep like he always does. Easing his tense, he fixed his bed hair, grabbed his bomber jacket and head downstairs for breakfast for he needed something to eat to stop his hunger. As he thought deeper, he hadn't eat much yesterday because of the shocking scene he witnessed.

America shook his head and immediately set aside those heavy feelings. He doesn't want to remember England in bloody and deplorable form. Setting those feelings aside, he entered the dining room. As he took his first step, the aroma of cinnamon from the French toast greeted him, making him to smile and grumble his stomach.

"Oh, you're awake, America." America heard the voice from the kitchen. It was Ireland. "Good morning, Ireland!" America greeted with his big smile. Ireland seemed a little surprise which made the American to arch his eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?" He inquired.

Ireland chuckled while waving his hand "No, no. You didn't say anything wrong. I just didn't expect that you would immediately regain your composure"

"Oh" America knew what he meant. "Who do you think I am? A wimpy kid? I'm a hero!" He said proudly while placing his hand on his chest. "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, have your breakfast. It is only you, Canada, and Wales who didn't eat yet."

America sat on the chair and grabbed one piece of French toast. "How about the others?"

"France and Japan left early this morning as soon as they woke up. France left after making this breakfast for all of us." Ireland answered while reclining on the chair as he sat opposite side of America. "Oh, France made this? Cool" and munched his food.

"Both of them said that they will come back before lunch after finishing all the paper works that they didn't finish so that that they could concentrate in rescuing England" Ireland explained while placing his fingers at this chin. America almost drowned while drinking his coffee, stunned by the Celtic nation's word.

"Crap, I also didn't finish making my report yet" America exclaimed.

"I won't accept you to help us rescue England if you don't finish your report, got it?" Ireland said. America looked at him in surprise and was about to say something but Ireland made the move first. "And that is final, America" then he grinned. America wasn't able to find any words or sentence to talk him back so he ended up shutting his mouth. He immediately ate his breakfast, eating almost two-thirds of it, leaving one-third of the breakfast for Canada and Wales.

"I will immediately come back!" America exclaimed before he dashed out from the mansion. Ireland giggled as he watched the American left. He found that funny and silly to see how desperate America is to help his brother. His thoughts were cut off when he heard some footsteps from the hallway not until he saw a sleepy Canadian, embracing his bear in his arms, appeared.

"Good morning, Canada" he greeted. Canada and Kumajirou gazed at Ireland with their heavy eyes. "Good morning Ireland. " Canada greeted back with his usual soft voice.

"Who?" Followed by the typical question from the bear. "I'm Canada..."

Ireland smirked with their silliness and funny relationship, still wondering where they met and how come the bear couldn't remember his owner even if they were together for how many centuries. Anyway, he invited Canada to eat his breakfast and motioned him to seat. Canada complied then sat on the same spot where America had sat.

"I heard America's voice before I came here, where is he?" Canada asked

"He went back to his house to finish his report for the World Meeting tomorrow. I said that if he won't finish his report, I won't allow his to join us to rescue England." Ireland explained then took some sips of his tea. Canada chuckled, "That was very smart of you, Ireland. Good thing I already finish making my reports before going to movies with others... where are the others by the way?"

"Same as America. They went back to their houses but they will come back before lunch" Canada hummed understandably and started to munch the French toast while his bear drinks the milk that was prepared by Ireland. There were few minutes of silence until Ireland spoke.

"So..." Ireland started awkwardly "How are you, Canada? Are you feeling alright now?" Ireland could feel his cheek getting hot for he wasn't used to this kind of conversation. Canada gave his small smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Ireland. Sorry for making you and others worry. Yes, I'm fine" Canada replied, making a relief to the Celtic nation. "I won't wimp again. I will do my best to give my fullest to save England"

The words that Canadian said surprised Ireland. He thought that it was his first time to hear those kind of words from the gentle, imperceptible Canada and it didn't sounded weak but strong, full of courage and determination. "A-at least I'm good at making strategies and long-range shooting" Canada stammered, a bit embarrassed what he opened while rubbing his cheek. Ireland smirked and placed his chin on his hand. "That's good to hear from you"

Few minutes later, they heard some trudging footsteps from the stairs, then from the hallway, and moments later, Wales entered the dining room. He was rubbing his behind neck, annoyed while muttering few Celtic words as he sat one sit apart from Canada.

"Good morning, Wales" Canada greeted with his usual soft and weak voice. "Morin' Wales. What's the matter from early in the morning?" Ireland inquired. Wales groaned in miff but managed to reply with his calm voice though complain could be perceived. "Before I could notice, I slept on the sofa while looking after Alba yesterday. Because of that, my neck and back hurts so much" then slowly stretched his neck, wanting to avoid the tingling pain but failed. He winced as the wave of pain was felt throughout his neck.

"Damn it!" He muttered. Ireland and Canada just chuckled then continued their breakfast. Wales serve him a tea before he could take some French toast. "Where are the others?" Wales asked the same question as Canada inquired. "They went back to their homes to finish their reports for tomorrow's World Meeting. They will return before lunch" Ireland gave the same explanation. Wales just nodded knowingly not until a snap of thought entered his mind.

"Did _Sasana_ made his report?" That question made a moment of silence between the three countries. Predicting what is answer; Wales did a face palm to his forehead then sips his tea.

"I will work on it as soon as I finish my breakfast. Work again, huh..." Sighing in exhaustion, he did a grim smile. He doesn't know when and what time he could finish the report. He hoped that England prepared or at least finish half of his report.

A moment later, they heard ringing sound of a telephone from the hallway, getting all the attention of the countries. "I'll get it" Ireland said then placed his tea cup on the table and sprinted outside. "Who's that person might be calling in this early hour?" Wales inquired as Canada just shrugs his shoulders. The two left countries continued eating and munching their food. As expected of France, even his simple breakfast tastes really good and light. He must be really practicing and passionate in cooking, they thought. After another few minutes, the two finished eating their breakfasts and started to clean the table. On the way of cleaning, Ireland came back while wearing a grim grin plastered on his face.

"Who was the caller?" Wales inquired while wiping the table "And why are you wearing that grim expression?" Ireland sighed deeply and placed his hand on his forehead. "It seems like Prussia, Spain, and Romano will be coming here later"

Wales's eyebrow twitched in miff. "Who blabbed it?"


	11. The trio came

Chapter 11

France skips as he heads toward the mansion of England. He opened the black icy swing gate and entered then locked before continuing to step in to his fellow country's territory. He was happy and proud that he finished his reports as early than expected, discovering he had those hidden skills within him. Well, this is all for England. His immortal friend and enemy. France chuckled and planned to use these thoughts to tease England after rescuing him from the mad scientist.

The French man pressed the ring button, hearing an echo of chime from the house. Few seconds later, he heard the lock being unlocked followed by the pushing of the lever door downward. It was Ireland.

"Oh, France, welcome back." He greeted. France as well greeted him back and entered the mansion.

"Is everybody already here?" France inquired while he placed his blonde wavy hair behind his ear. "Not yet, but Japan and Canada are already here" then Ireland lead France to the living room. Japan and Canada were already there and it seems like they are investigating something using the Toshiba laptop that was brought by Japan.

Canada and Japan noticed their presence and gave them their smiles.

"Good morning, France-san"

"Good morning, France"

They both greeted. France sat on the vacant sofa and peered the screen. "What are you guys doing?" He inquired.

"We are investigating the place where England is confined" Canada said with his soft voice "and this is the place" then Japan shifts the laptop to France to make a better view of the information. France expression twisted when he felt the creepiness and the eeriness from the asylum he saw. "What is this place called again?"

"Cherry Knowle Asylum in Sunderland. It seems this hospital was officially closed in 1998 but there are few tourists or brave ghost haunters venturing inside." Canada explained.

"Here are some pictures inside the Cherry Knowle Asylum" Japan said as he clicks the 'photos' of that website. A moment later, lots of pictures appeared which were almost dark and creepy again. Well, it's an abandoned hospital, no wonder everything there is ruined.

Random graffiti on the cracked walls, debris of shattered glasses and windows, ruined rooms like a great cyclone passed by them, flipped tables and chairs in random places; everything was haunted and ruined. "England-san is somewhere in that hospital. Since, we already know where he is, the next thing we should do is to investigate that place and as much as possible, hack its computer system." Japan said with his typical mien.

"Wait, hack? Why?" France asked

"We thought that if truly mad scientist is the one who kidnapped _Sasana_ , then for sure he uses a lot of computers to experiment him." Ireland said while he carries the tea and placed it before France.

"You're right. _Merci_ , for the tea" the French man thanked. "By the way, where is Northern Ireland and Wales? I don't see them around"

"Oh, them? They are currently working on the paper works that England didn't finish it yet. But it seems like England completed most of it, I think they will finish that any time soon."

"As expected from England" Canada chuckled. Unconsciously, Kumajirou looked to the grandfather clocked that was placed beside the book shelf then looked up to his owner.

"Canada, I'm hungry" he said. Canada gazed at him then to the grandfather clock. "Oh, it's already 11:30, almost time for lunch"

"I think Germany-san, Italy-san, and America-san will arrive in any minute" Japan said as he turn his laptop into 'sleep' mode then gently tapped his stiffed shoulders with his fist. Hearing those country names, Ireland jolted, remembering something he almost forgot.

"Speaking of Italy, I think he has to prepare facing Wales" Ireland said uneasily with his uneasy grin. the three countries gaze at each other and arched their brows. "Why?"

Ireland sighed and looked at them. "It is because-"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(Few minutes later)

Wales was giving his dark smile to Italy, who was kneeling on the floor, shivering. His tears were visible at both corners of his eyes while the rest of the nation couldn't intervene them. Like there is an invisible barrier around them, forcing everyone to stand back. Germany, Japan, Northern Ireland and Ireland looked worried about Italy. For sure, Wales is scary when he got mad. A silent mad.

"Will Italy will be alright?" Ireland inquired to Germany. Germany just sighed and replied. "I think not but that is his fault so he must reflect and repent for what he have done." Then the four countries gazed the countries who was enjoying their happy reunion behind them.

" _Preuben_! _Espange_!" France exclaimed with joy.

" _Francia_!" The trio gave their high five to one another. "Bad Touch Trio, united!"

" _Kesesese_ , as long as the awesome Prussia is here, the rescue of England is definite!" Then the trio started to get excited in their world. Germany and Romano just sighed with their childish thoughts while America was laughing as he watches their reactions.

"At least they have big motivation to save England. This secret will be revealed anyway" America said as he tapped both shoulders of Germany and Romano. Of course, Romano would flinched and completely agree with the American while Germany gave his stress look to him but nodded. "Well, you're right" then looked back to the scolded Italy.

Wales was scowling to Italy while the trembling nation couldn't even lift his head. "So, why did you blab it without my permission, Italy?" Wales inquired in a patient manner and cocked his head with his silent mad smile "Why?" This piercing second question was filled insistency, giving the aura that he won't accept any excuses from the Italian unless it was acceptable.

The tears were visible in the corners of Italy's eyes while his body still shaking badly. "Wales is so scary when he is mad" Italy thought and finally could speak to answer the questions of the angry country. "I-I-it is be-because m-my br-brother won't l-let me eat pasta if I-I-won't tell him ab-about this s-secret~" Italy stammered badly that was almost difficult to understand but somehow Wales was managed to understand it. "O-of c-course I w-was indignant t-to blab about E-england's situation t-to my b-brother but if it comes to my p-pizza, I got no choice but to blab it."

The countries who were listening to his story were bewildered by the Italian's reply. Some sighed, face palmed, and some understood Italy's feelings.

"Well, food is our pride..." Japan said as he nods his head. Hearing those words, Italy gave his relief smile to his friend, happy to learn who shares the same pride as his. Wales was holding the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his stress as he shuts his eyes after hearing the idiotic excuse he had ever heard. The Bad Touch Trio came back after having their short reunion and gathered beside Wales forming a semi-circle.

"Don't blame Italy so much, it was our fault for letting him blab the secrets." Spain said with his usual kind voice "I and Romano didn't expect that it was something serious that Italy was trying to hide, right, Romano?" Then he flips his head to his best buddy, who was folding his arms against his chest while leaning his shoulder to the wall. "Hmph! There are no secrets between brothers, bastard. That's why I forced that idiot brother of mine to speak up, damn it" Romano replied with his usual rude words in his sentence but the other countries were already used to it so they didn't care that much.

"Besides it wasn't only Italy's fault, half is also my responsibility." Germany stepped in "I wasn't able to predict my _bruder's_ plan" then he sighed as he admits his mistake. Prussia, wearing his smug face, hovered his arms over Germany's shoulder "Well, I'm always unpredictable because I'm awesome!" He exclaimed then followed by his _'_ _kesese_ _'_ laughs. "Besides, I know when West will lie!"

"Wait, what actually happened?" Wales asked exasperatedly, trying to grasp the situation. "Explain it to me in detail" Germany and Italy exchanged looks to each other then faced back to Wales. "This was the scenario" then Germany started to tell the whole story.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Last Night

Germany and Italy parted their ways after leaving the gate of England's mansion. Few minutes later, after nation-hopping, Germany noticed that he was in his own country, then started heading to his house. Checking the time with his watch, he sighed.

"11:00 p.m. huh... _Bruder_ might, no certainly ask why I am late" so the strict country started contemplating how should he answer to any possible questions that his loud elder brother might ask.

His feet automatically lead him to his house without fail. Without thinking any further, Germany turned the door knob and as he expected, his brother greeted him with his usual eccentric voice.

"West~! I was waiting for you" Germany just sighed and closed the door "Why are you so late huh?" That question triggered the alertness of the younger. He calmed himself a bit and turned his face to his brother. "I helped Italy in completing his report" Germany said as he averted his gaze from his brother which made Prussia to arch his eyebrow, skeptic. "Really?" Prussia drawled in a teasing manner. Germany, still not meeting his eyes, he passed by Prussia and traipsed going to his room. "Y-yeah, so I'm gonna rest for now. Good night, _bruder_ " then went upstairs.

Prussia, who was staring the stairs that his younger brother walked, smirked. "West is hiding something from me but that won't stop the awesome Prussia. _Kesese_ " he laughed but not enough for Germany to hear. "So how should I start to unveil his secret?" Prussia was already excited what he is planning to do. "Oh, I think I should try going to his house, eh"

""""""""""""""""""""

Italy slowly opened his entrance door, careful not to wake his brother. The creaking sound of the door makes the quivering nation's heart to pound fast, hoping this sound won't cause any trouble. When finally he thought he was successful in entering his house and closing the door behind him, suddenly the lights that was supposed to be off turned on in a split second, causing Italy to yelp.

"Huh? Stupid brother? You just came back in this late hour, idiot?" Romano inquired; still his sleepiness was recognizable in his voice. He was already wearing his pajama and his dark eye bags under his eyes were visible. "W-why are you awake, brother?"Italy asked, trying to change the topic.

"What? I just came down to pee, is that a problem, damn it" Romano retorted "So where have you been stupid brother?" And he didn't forget about his first question to his brother. Italy stiffened but reminded himself not to blab the secret or else he knows that he will be scolded by Germany and Wales.

"I- I -I " Italy stuttered "I, what?" Romano prompt as he started to lose his patience "I made dinner for everybody in America's house and we played board games so that's why I was late" Italy said

"Oh really, huh?" Romano said as he arched his eyebrows and folded his arms against his chest. Italy just smiled, hoping that his made up story will be effective to his sharp intuition brother while for Romano's side, he felt that his stupid brother is hiding something from him but he just put that gut feeling aside for he doesn't really care what that secret is.

"Anyway, stupid brother, get back to sleep. I'm sleepy damn it!" Those words delighted the younger. "Good night brother~" then Italy dashed to his sleeping room. "What the hell?" Romano thought.

The next morning

Italy woke up from his bed when he heard loud chatting voices from down stairs. He rises from his bed and put his clothes on and checked his reports for he remembered that he is not allowed to help if he doesn't finish his report. For the first time, maybe, that he was able to finish his work without rush or at the very last minute before the World Meeting will start. Satisfied and proud of himself, he went down stairs for his breakfast.

When he step on the first floor of his house, he smiled when he recognize the scent that was overflowing the entire floor. "Pasta~" skipping as he head toward his kitchen, he was surprised when he saw Romano, Prussia and Spain were discussing something in the middle of the room.

"So I think West is hiding something from me. Do you have any idea Romano?"

"I don't care what that potato bastard is hiding, damn it!"Romano retorted "But come to think of it, I think my stupid brother is hiding something from me too"

"Italy hiding secrets? That's impossible~" Spain said then he noticed someone's presence few meters away from him so when he glanced to that direction, he saw Italy.

"Hey~Italy~Good morning~I made churros for you" Spain greeted with his happy tone and hopped going to Italy. This got the attentions of Prussia and Romano. Italy, stiffened but he managed to smile and greet the elder nations. "Good m-morning, Spain b-brother, Prus-ssia and b-brother"

"Oh, italy~Good timing, kesesese"Prussia grinned and approached Italy, making the younger nation to quiver for he sensed that he is in trouble.

"So, stupid brother, what are you hiding, huh?! No secrets allowed between brothers, damn it!"Romano, who also approached his brother after Prussia grabbed the shoulder of Italy "And if you won't blurt that crappy secret immediately, I will not let you eat my special pasta and never let you eat pizzas!"Romano did a diabolic grin as he threatened Italy.

"Ehhh~ not pizzas and pastas, brother~!" Italy whined and grabbed Romano's shoulders and shake it back and forth "Not my pizzas, not my pastas~ I will tell you, I will tell you, brother, so not my pizzas and pastas please~" Italy's desperate incessant plead annoyed the South "Yeah, yeah, yeah so just damn it blurt it out and stop shaking me, stupid brother!"

Prussia and Spain, who were watching them in amusement, commented "As expected from Romano" Spain said, marveled with Romano's elder brother move " _Kesese_ , the younger can't hide anything from his elder brother!" Prussia laughed.

"So what you and Germany is hiding?" Spain asked Italy in a kind manner. Italy sniffed and kneeled on the floor, surrounded by the elder nation.

"Actually, I, Germany, and others are trying to rescue England from the mad scientist" Italy said followed by another sniff. That sentence made silence in the room. "Huh? I can't understand, stupid. Rescue that eyebrow bastard from what?" Romano exclaimed "Woah woah woah. Wait, Romano" Prussia interjected and also trying to fix his thoughts. "trying to rescue England from the mad scientist? Are you saying the truth this time?"Prussia inquired. Italy nodded. The trio exchanged skeptic looks to one another, still not convinced.

" _Ita_ _-_ _chan_ , can you explain it to us what happened to England? We can't understand" Spain asked. "Yeah, say the story in detail" Prussia demanded. Italy just nodded and started to tell the whole story.

"After I, Germany, Japan, France brother, America, and... Canada finished watching the movie in America's house; we met Wales, one of the elder brother of England. He asked us if England was in our houses. When we apologized for we can't sense his presence in our houses, he got disappointed. We asked him what was going on and then we learned that England was missing. Wales said that when he entered England's study room, he was surprised that his room was in devastating state and saw blood drops in his carpets."

"A crime scene!" Prussia and Spain exclaimed, excited hearing the story.

"Shut up, idiots! Just listen to the damn story, sheesh!" Romano shouted. The two elder nations apologized and complied. "And then?"

"After that, we decided to help Wales to search England and travelled different countries. But in the end, we were not able to find him anywhere" Italy continued but was interjected again.

"Huh? That means you guys searched for him around the world?" Prussia asked, surprised.

"Yes..."

"That was cool for you, _Ita-chan_ _!_ " Spain praised Italy and ruffled his hair affectionately while Italy smiled being praised.

"I said SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE STORY UNTIL THE END, IDIOTS!" Romano shouted again for his string of patience finally snapped into two. The two elder nation cleared their throats and abided to Romano's orders. "Please continue, Italy" Prussia said.

"After searching for him, we gathered in England's mansion and discussed what to do with the rest of the England brothers. The England brothers called the fays of England because they thought they might know what happened to him"

"Oh, the invisible friend of _Inglaterra_ " Spain commented and received a glare from Romano. Spain immediately covered his mouth, not wanting to hear another rant from his adorable brother. "And then what did the fays said?" Prussia asked

"They said that the mysterious scientist and the two men in black visited him and said that they want to experiment him. The most surprising thing here is that they know that England is a country, not a human"

"WHAT!?" The trio was surprised. "How did that bastard learned that he wasn't a human?"Romano asked. "I don't know. England, too was surprised. And according to Wales after listening to the story from the fays, England rejected the offer so he tried to send him out from his mansion but they didn't. Instead they took him by force. The two men in black fought him. He said that England defeated the two men and was sure that they went unconscious that time."

"Well, _Inglaterra_ was a pirate so there's no doubt he won't lose" Spain said as he remembered his fight between England during the pirate days.

"But when he was about to send that mad scientist out, the man that was supposed to be unconscious was behind him and hit him hard on his head, making England unconscious. And that is how they took England with him"

The trio grimaced with the story. They didn't know that someone like that mad scientist knows about England aside from the government officials.

"So you guys are still searching for England?" Prussia inquired, a bit in serious way. "No, we already know his whereabouts thanks to Ireland's magic." Italy said with delight, completely forgetting what will happen to him few hours later.

"Magic? Oh, I forgot that the England brothers can use magic"

"Ridiculous" Romano mumbled

"So where is _Inglaterra_ now?" Spain asked Italy. Italy mused for awhile. "I forgot but Wales and others know so brother, can I eat your special pasta?" Romano did a face palm and sighed "Sure. Go on stupid brother" and shooed him with his hand "You can have my churros too~" Spain added and handed his baked churros in front of Italy.

"Yeah~"

" _Kesesese_ , so this was the secret that West was trying to hide from me. How awesome am I" Prussia said to himself. "Guys, let's go and help them rescuing England!"

"Sure~ I'm gonna make some favor to him" Spain said with his dark smile "besides we can't discuss further about the Brexit with other European countries"

"How about you Romano? Are you coming with us?"

"Tch, why should I?" Romano riposted "but it's also not a bad idea, damn it so I'm in" then he whipped his head as his cheeks got red. "It's decided then. _Kesesese_ " Prussia declared.

Italy, who was eating pasta and churros, remembered his promise with Wales and Germany and imagined his possible future. A singled tear was visible at the corner of his right eye, close enough to fall any moment "hahaha, I'm dead for sure" and tried to cheer himself up with churros and pastas before him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Germany was ready to go out any time after he doubled check his reports and presentations that he will be using in the World Meeting. He fixed himself and went downstairs to have some coffee before he will go and fetch Italy to go to England's mansion. When he went downstairs, he saw a small piece of memo placed on the dining table. Wondering what is written, he read through his eyes.

"Went to Italy's house- Awesome Prussia" It was not long until a single possible idea click inside his head. Immediately, he finishes drinking his coffee, grabbed his coat, locked his door and nation-hop to Italy's house.

"that idiot!

Few minutes later

"Italy!" Germany slammed the door open as he entered Italy's house. Surprise for Germany, he saw Romano, scowling at him, Spain surprised, Italy hiding behind Spain, trembling, then lastly, Prussia, his elder brother, wearing a smug smile plastered in his face.

" _Kesesese_ , you can't hide anything from me, West because I am awesome" he said as he pointed his finger to Germany. Germany reeled back a bit and glared at Italy, knowing that he might already blab the secret. Italy stiffened and started to tremble badly and covered himself behind Spain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I got no choice, Germany! Romano threatened that I can't eat pasta and pizzas for the rest of my life if I won't tell them the secret~" then started to wept. Germany, dumbfounded by the reason why Italy blab the secrets, all he could do was to face palm and did a heavy sigh.

"Italy, you idiot..." Was all he could say? "No choice, potato bastard. No secrets allowed between brothers!" Romano said triumph as he looked down on Germany. Germany just stared at him and sighed. And now he doesn't know how to report this to Wales.

"What happen is already happened. I will report about this to Wales so better get yourself ready, Italy" Germany said and started to dial numbers to England's residence. "Eh~help me, Germany~" Italy whimpered and grabbed the sleeves of the muscular country. " You've got no choice, Italy, this is your fault so take responsible for it"

"Eh~no way~"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So this what happened. End of the story" Germany ended his report to Wales. America and France couldn't stop laughing about Italy's reason for blabbing the secrets, Japan just sighed, Canada just smiled awkwardly, not knowing how he should react while Northern Ireland started to muse if the entire adult nations are like that.

Wales, who was irritated, held his forehead to calm himself down. He did take a deep breath and looked at Italy, making the younger nation to quiver again.

"I-I'm sorry, Wales. I didn't mean it to blab i-it… I will make pasta, lasagna, pizzas, and some desserts for our lunch so please forgive me?" Italy pleaded, making his puppy-face. Wales stared at him, deciding whether he will forgive him or not but after Prussia and France held his shoulder, beckoning him to forgive the poor nation, Wales eventually gave in as he released a deep sigh.

"All right, this secret will be revealed anyway soon…" Wales said with exasperation. Immediately, the sobbing look of Italy changed it to delight and jumped with joy. "Thank you, Wales! I will do my best to make the best lunch ever you will taste it!" then he sprinted to the kitchen and started to fulfill his promise.

"So, Wales, how should we start?" America inquired, surged with the determination to rescue England. Soon, the other nations gathered around Wales, forming a semi-circle. They, too, were eager as America.

"Let us first study the place where _Sasana_ is captured" Wales suggested.

"Oh, if that is the case, I think Japan and Canada already researched about that" France said as he gave his gaze to them. Everyone's attention went to the both silent nations making them jolt a bit.

"Yes, we researched its location while we were waiting for others to arrive" Japan said after regaining his composure.

"What is the name of that location?" Prussia inquired.

"The place is Cherry Knowle Hospital" Canada answered. "And this is how it looks like" all the countries looked behind and saw Japan who was randomly typing something in his keyboard making constant typing sounds. Soon, after waiting for a moment, Japan flipped his laptop towards them to show the information and the picture of the Hospital through its screen.

"According to my research with Canada-san, it seems like this Hospital or rather say, asylum, was abandoned since 1998, but recently it seems like it's been protected by new fencing and metal bording." Japan explained while Germany scrolls down the page, scrutinizing each pictures with the other countries kneeling or crouching behind him. Some reacted in the picture, some jolted while some couldn't stand it.

"It's like a haunted asylum..." Spain mumbled

"It is haunted, idiot" Romano said. "Jesus! England is being trapped there?! That is ridiculous!" America exclaimed while wearing his grimaced expression, feeling some cold shivers behind his spine.

"Well, if America will be trapped there, he won't definitely survive..." Side comments by Germany but good thing America didn't hear for he was too busy scrutinizing at the same time freaking out to the pictures.

"This Asylum is located at Sunderland, huh..." Ireland mused " This will take around 5 hours from here to that Asylum if use car for our transportation"

"True... this is going to be hard..." Wales said who was standing beside him. "Oh, North, could you please check the situation of Alba? I almost forgot to change his towel" North nodded and sprinted heading to the ward of Scotland.

"When Scotland will wake up?" Canada inquired softly to Wales. Wales was surprised that the invisible nation suddenly appeared right beside him but he manage to appear nonchalant. "I'm not pretty sure about that. He was groaning in pain last night. It is frustrating but I think we can't waste any time in saving _Sasana_." There was urgency in Celtic nation's voice and surprisingly for him; he said that line loud enough for everyone to be heard, making his cheek flush to red. "T-that doesn't m-mean that I care for _S-_ _sana_!" Wales immediately retorted.

Bewildered by his reaction, the countries released their chuckle, feeling cute and wondering why all the England brothers are so embarrass to express their feelings.

"Well, well, Wales, I know how you feel" Prussia drawled as he put his arms around Wales' shoulder.

"Younger brothers are the most precious person in the world, and I really know what that means" followed by Spain and did the same as Prussia while Romano and Germany secretly blushed inside knowing who they are pertaining too.

"And I think that also goes the same with you right, Ireland~" France mocked as he placed his arms around Ireland's shoulder making the Celtic nation mortified. Sneers were everywhere towards the England brothers.

"Well, whether you hate him or not, you don't know why but you can't just leave your younger brother, right?" France inquired.

"And as an elder brother, we do not want our younger siblings to see them crying or suffering because of us" Prussia added while Spain and France nodded their heads with total agreement. For a moment, France and America made eye contact with each other. France smirked, making America blush for seconds, knowing what France meant.

"We need a plan. This Cherry Knowle Asylum is large and wide "Germany said while studying the information written in that website, gaining everyone's attention. "There are a lot of corridors and rooms. And probably there are some hidden rooms behind the walls or beneath the floors."

"Just like the ninja house..." America mumbled.

"So, that means we will go there to examine, damn it?" Romano asked with his usual cuss word at the end of the sentence. Some nations were ready to shout in joy that they could finally rescue England and were eagerly waiting for the reply of Wales, who is in charge of the team. Wales pondered for awhile until finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"We will go and examine the area" that was the word that everybody wanted to hear "But, only the people I select will go."

"Huh? Why?" America demanded, a bit disappointed on the decision. "It is because we will be in enemy's territory and most especially you, America, you might make your own selfish actions that might cause us in trouble" the straight-forward reply of Wales made America indignant.

"But if not?" America asked, still challenging to be accepted but Wales just ignored him with a groan.

"The people who will go is Ireland, Japan, Germany, and Canada" Wales announced

"What?! That's unfair~ Why Canada can go and I cannot?!" America retorted. "Yeah, the awesome me wanna go to!" Another complains from Prussia. Canada just chuckled awkwardly while Germany sighed in exasperation for the childish act of his elder brother.

"I will go too?" Ireland asked. " Yup, I think you better go too because you went there before when the Asylum was still functioning?" Wales said "Besides, I think you can use your magic to confirm the current state of _Sasana_ " That convinced Ireland to go and that was probably the main reason why Wales chose him.

"And" Wales turned back and faced the noisy duo who was still protesting about the decision. "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FOOLS! IT'S ALREADY DECIDED" and threw his fists right above the head of Prussia and America, making them fall flatly on the ground. The countries around them laughed so hard, making their stomach to ache until they heard someone's voice from the kitchen.

"Everybody, pasta and pizzas are ready~" then Italy popped out from the door while he holds the trays, showing the attractive lunch he prepared, making everyone's stomach to growl.

" I think its time for lunch." Spain said. Everyone agreed and decided to have lunch before conducting their plan.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Northern Ireland was observing his brother while he sits beside him after he changed the warm towel that was on the forehead of Scotland. He was panting and still his feverish look didn't change. The beads of sweat won't stop flowing down to his cheek then to his collar. From time to time, North must wipe his sweat to avoid Scotland to soak himself with his own sweat.

North couldn't stop but worry about his brother, Scotland, and also at the same time about England. _Is he really suffering so much? Is everything that the mad scientist are doing to him is painful?_ These thoughts repeats inside his head which made the young nation pensive and he felt his tears are threatening to fall any time but he was not a crying baby (he told to himself) so he did his best not to let that single tear to fall.

"Scotland... England..."


	12. The Fall

Chapter 12

"Where am I?" England inquired to himself. He squinted his eyes then blinked few times but no matter what he does, the view doesn't change. Everything that surrounds him was darkness. He sat up and looked around, gazing particularly nowhere, wondering if there is an end of this abyss. England, sensing a peculiar feeling about the area, he sighed as he stood up.

On the moment he stood up, the darkness that was engulfing the whole area were suddenly driven away by the light that was shining brightly behind him. The light was so brilliant, which England was force to shut his eyes and cover his face with his arms.

Few moments later, slowly, he started to hear noises, shouts, clashing of swords, neighing of horses, until it becomes loud and clear. Curious of what is happening around him, England slowly removed his arms from his face which immediately stunned him. He is witnessing a real war! And this war was somewhat familiar to him. Good thing he was staying at the cliff where he could see the entire view of the war. Hiding his appearance as he cringe his body low on the ground, he started to study the situation. The brigades of both sides were clashing their swords to one another while riding on their pitiful horses. Wondering who the parties are, he started to look for their heraldic flags. Not taking for long minutes, he was able to spot one of the flags from his left side. To his great surprise, he saw a young teenager girl holding the flag behind her brigade. He stared the woman, scrutinizing her features. Short wavy blonde hair almost at the length of her neck, wearing the heavy armors like her men, and was shouting her commands while she held her sword high above her head. England's eyes slowly widened as he started to recognize the identity of the woman. It was Joan the Arc.

" W-what is happening?" England dazed but he tried his best not to panic. He could clearly remember that this was the time of Hundred Years War "If she is Joan the Arc then that means he might be somewhere out there..." So he started looking for that someone, squinting his eyes to observe every soldier's face. Not long he found the person who he was looking for, France.

"So that means…" England scrutinized to the soldier who are currently exchanging their deadly swords to each other with their great spite to slash the person in front of them. To his surprise, though he expected it, it was him who was fighting with France. Suddenly, after the moment he learned that it was him, the view got blurry, which raises the alertness of England. The view changed like a time machine not long he realized that he was standing in the middle of the crowd and his attire was different than the previous one. He was wearing brown coat, plain black trousers, and the dark brown-colored poor-boy hat, assuming that he might be hiding his identity.

England got hit in his sides, and felt that he is suffocating in the wave of crowded people pushing one another. And he somehow felt hot while staying in that place. Groaning in annoyance, he did his very best to get out from the crowd but that action halt him when the hot flames started to burn wildly in front of the crowd with the combination of voices of people around him. He turned his gaze to the spectacle. Wondering what kind of play is this, he saw a big stork in the middle of the blazing fire but soon his face turned solemn when he saw and teenager girl, in a ragged white dress, were being tied helplessly. Speechless, he stared at the woman who was wincing and screaming in great burn. Beads of tears were flowing continuously from her eyes not until her gaze met his. Flinching in surprise, England's heart stung when he noticed that her gaze were full of pain and plead for help. England, gritting his teeth, he wiped his head downwards and immediately exited himself from the ground. This was the execution of Joan the Arc. England was so guilty about her death. Until now, he feels the same way. It was one of the worst memories he doesn't want to remember.

Gritting his teeth in guilt as he recalled the gaze he had with her, he started walking fast, wanting to leave this area as soon as possible. Unconsciously, his eyes went to the man who was staring the executing with agony. England halt when he recognized that man was France. His eyes dilated and turned horrendous when he saw France was shedding shattered tears, slowly trickling down to his cheek then to ground. England gazed back to the execution. He knew that he caused too much pain to his immortal rival but also he didn't expected this much. It pained his heart and felt stupid. Lowering his head, England held the tip of his hat and tried to leave but then he noticed that France's broken gaze met his, which made England to flinch.

"Franc-" but then again, the view changed, confusing the British man again. Without taking minutes, the blurry view ceased, making the surroundings clear. This time, England noticed that he was on the galleon ship for he saw ocean in front of him, but the sky was gray, the ominous cloud were above the pirates' head, and black smokes from different location were rising skywards. Ah, this was the pirate era, he surmised. Muscular and diabolic – looking men were passing by him, like he doesn't exist so England assumed that he is invisible to them. He saw devastated ship, its parts were shattered into pieces as it floats helplessly on the ocean. Lifeless bodies too.

"Am I witnessing my memories?"England thought. He started musing over the events what made him to be in this situation but then, those trains of thoughts were interfered when he heard someone shouted from the main deck.

"Sire, I caught the bastard you wanted to capture!" England strode and bends his head forward to see what is happening at the main deck for he is currently standing at the fore deck. He saw group of pirates that were grinning and guarding the other group of pirates, probably their enemy, being captured and tied down by the thick rope around their arms and wrist. They were forced to sit down while the triumph pirates were threatening them with blood-stained vector that was close to their neck.

He also saw another group of pirates, two men locking the movements in each side of the enemy, probably the captain of the other. He was forced to bend down while the other man, stood up after chaining his wrist and placed his vector just inch away from the seized man. England wondered who that person might be for he was lowering his head. His brown wavy hair was covered with ashes; his clothes were stained with smudges of black embers and blood, either from his opponent he fought or from his killed comrade.

"Who is that pathetic fool lowering his head for me?" England saw a captain-like person from the triumph pirate sauntering towards the captured man and stopped right in front of him. England bewildered when he recognized the captain was him during the pirate era. His crew laughed out loud with the statement as they mock their opponent's captain. The pirate England kneeled down and raised the head of the other as he pulled his hair violently backwards, revealing the seized man's face. It was Spain. Spain winced and groaned when his hair was pulled and gazed the enemy, who was taunting him, with full of hatred.

Pirate England smirks and asked. "What do you want for your punishment, hmmm? Endless torture? Death sentences of your fellow comrade? Or, both?" Spain just looked at him with malice, ready to attack him anytime whenever he got the chance. "You were just jealous with my empire developing, England!"Spain shouted with fury. Pirate England just smirked and stood up, making the Spanish man puzzle, but then Pirate England gave a heavy blow right to Spain's stomach, making the poor guy to ralph some blood followed by gasps releasing from his mouth. "Know your position, fool" then he turned his back against him as he allowed his red coat to flutter by the direction of the wind.

"Place those idiots in the cell! Don't feed those dogs for three days! And" Pirate England turned his smug devious face and pointed his finger to Spain as he gave his dark look. "Give that fool the bloody and most painful torture you've got! Let him scream in agony which will be our orchestra for tonight!" That unbelievable and inhumane statement made the expression of Spain grim and fall in despair. Yes, that expression won't stop the shivers of excitement of Pirate England and this was also one of the causes why he wanted to crush the Spanish empire. The crews shouted and jumped in glee with their barbaric voices and started to pull the captured men down to their cells, where their hell will begin, while the men who were violently locking Spain gave their kicks until Spain went limp.

 _"_ _nunca_ _os_ _perdonará_ _,_ _Inglaterra_ " ( I will never forgive you, England) Spain cursed under his breath with his language and England, who witness the whole scene heard it. England flinched when he saw the glare of Spain, his green emerald eyes were filled with spite. England recoiled amd staggered backwards until his back hit against the wooden wall. His mind was full of guilt, tormenting while he slowly sat on the floor and dug his head with his hands.

"What a horrible, ugly person am I..."England mumbled followed by his weak chuckle."The Great British Empire, ha, this is making me laugh..."and bit his lips. Sighing in agony while his eyes are close, he raised his head then leaned against the wall. "I don't want this anymore... This is tiring… Why I am watching these memories?" then he opened his eyes but His surroundings changed.

This time, he was kneeling under the ominous clouds as every sentimental rain drops drenched his red coat, kneels on the muddy ground. The echoes of rain rippling on the ground rang his ears. Wait, this ground, this weather, these sounds, this attire… they are too familiar. Not wanting to accept the truth, England looked at his right side warily which made his eyes widened in dismay. His musket. Yes, he saw his musket that was tainted with mud and scratches. England started to huff. He knew this feeling. This stinging pain.

"Is this-"

"England" England flinched when he heard too familiar voice above his head. He knew whose voice belongs to but his head denies who that person is. Lips quivering, body trembling, England warily raised his drenched head.

It was America.

"A-ame-rica…" England couldn't get over to his shock. He couldn't do anything but to stare to America's cold gaze that was used to be genuine as azure as the summer sky. Hollow musket pointing straight to England's forehead and his finger was ready to pull the trigger anytime.

England didn't know why but his tears trickled down to his pale cheeks. His body shivering and his thoughts started to crumble. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ England thought. That moment later, he realized that he was in the abyss again but this time, surrounded by France during the Hundred Years War, Spain, during the pirate days, and America, during the Revolutionary war, all staring at England with their cold, malevolence stare. England, who was in the middle of the circle didn't know what to do. Soon he realized that it wasn't only them but Germany, Japan, Italy, Romano, Denmark, Norway, India, Australia, his brothers, and all other nations that he fought in the past.

England flinches whenever he met their gaze. He turn around warily and hoped that he could find a chance to escape this agony. But there was none. Everyone surrounded him.

"Why? Why? Why? Why everyone is staring at me like that? You guys hated me that bad?" England finally blurted out, unable to contain his anger, frustration, confusion, and disappointment.

"England" the British man flinched when someone behind him called his name. He turned his body fully to that person but then to his great surprise, the man in a blue coat thrusts England's chest using his sharp bayonet with his musket. England spat some blood, crimson substance drooling from the corner of his mouth. " A-me-rica... why…?"

England, who was staggered by the unexpected thrust from his beloved ex-brother, he tried to grab the musket but then, another painful stabs were felt from his right waist, left upper back, and left side of his abdomen which forced the British man to spat out more of his precious blood. Hoarse panting was released from his pale-bluish lips, making his breathe visible.

"W-why..." Was all England could ask. He doesn't feel the throbbing pain from the stabs and thrusts he have received but from the realization of being betrayed. He thought that they are his friends, best buddies, comrades whom he could share his problems and his time. But it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, England" America said coldly. England's eyes widened, realizing this painful reality, his bitter shattered tears couldn't stop falling to his cheeks, and rough coughs were released convulsing violently his shoulders. The countries that stabbed him retracted their sharp weapons from England's body harshly, gushing out the warm blood of the British man on the ground.

England dropped on the icy floor like a ragged doll. He couldn't feel any warmth from his body, no light from his gaze. All he felt was pain, loneliness, and coldness.

"I was all alone, afterall..." England mumbled in dismay. Countries that surrounded him looked down on the fallen nation. England, though barely, met with their gaze. They were all like a beast that is ready to kill their prey anytime.

The flick of the musket gained the attention of England. He saw the same hollow musket pointing at him. He turned his gaze upward to see the holder. As expected, it was America.

"Good bye, England" then he pulled the trigger.

"""""""""""""

England abruptly opened his eyes. He was panting hard, beads of sweat trickling down to his face. Warily, he groped for his chest with his feeble hand, rubbing its center. Realizing that there was no hole, no blood, no wound in it, England sighed in great relief and rested his arm over his face to cover his eyes. That very moment, few tear drops trickled down to his blood-stained cheeks.

"What a terrible nightmare..." England mumbled under his breath followed by soft coughs being released from his pale lips.

"Are you awake, Mr. England?" That familiar irritating husky voice asked the frail British man. England just raised his arm a bit and just stared the mad scientist badly. The Mad scientist wasn't facing England but he was working on something that England couldn't see from his view. It seems like he is typing something in his working station, keys being pressed so rapidly which makes its sounds annoying to hear.

"You were whining, Mr. England. Did you see some nightmare in your sleep, hmm?" The scientist asked, still not facing to the weak country. England let his arm cover his eyes again then replied with his raspy voice. "Hmph, thanks to that bloody idiot over there *cough* *cough*" England small coughs continued a bit, which ached his throat. His voice was already raspy. He could sense that his body regeneration ability became slower and weaker than before for he could still feel the stinging pain throughout his whole body, but at least it wasn't worst than the last time.

England noticed that the incessant typing sounds ceased so he raised his arm and gaze toward the scientist. Now, he was facing the British man. And as usual, wearing his typical creepy grin. "You know, Mr. England, I viewed a glimpse of your memory"

"What!?" England's attention piqued. _How on earth that bloody scientist did that rude thing?_ The mad scientist just shrugged his shoulders then rested his body against the nearby table. "I was bored while waiting for you to wake up. I was really amazed by your memories! There were some parts of it that I didn't know that it actually happened in our history. It was such a shame that I wasn't able to view it by detail. Stupid machine!" Then he gave his kick to the what-so-ever machine he used to view England's memory.

England, dumbfounded by his statement, stared at him in astonishment, indignant. "You-" England forcibly pulled his body to sit up but unfortunately, his body condition wasn't healed that much as he expected, he fell roughly from his bed on the icy Fluoroplastic floor, followed by the white thin blanket that was over his body which dropped above his ankles.

England grunted with the impact, receiving some hard blows to his upper limb and one side of his legs. Coughs struck his lungs, which convulses his shoulders violently. England shuts his eyes because of the burning pain he could feel from his throat. "Damn it!" He cursed in his thoughts. Soon, he started to feel warm substance from his mouth and his palm. _Blood. Not again..._

Biting his lips in frustration, he tried to stand up but flinches as soon as he felt a big intimidating shadow above him. Warily, England raised his head, meeting with the cold malice stare of the scientist with the combination of his dark mischievous smile. This view gave England chill to his spine; instinctively his body rises then pushed his feeble reclined body against the wall with his feet, desperate to make some distance from the psycho scientist like a horrid kid who just saw a murder crime.

The mad scientist cocked his head then spreads his arms, still wearing his usual mien. "Why do you look so afraid, Mr. England? What did I do to you, hmm?" He inquired. "I just take a sneak pick of your memory so don't worry" then he started to make his first step toward England, which frightened the country in horror while it gave some diabolic excitement to the other.

"D-don't come any c-closer! Stay away from me!" England shouted. He doesn't know why but he felt a wave of warning throughout his body. Something was telling him to stay away from him as much as possible which will result something devastating event might happened to him. That was how England felt. Although he wants to run away, his body won't listen. He couldn't even stand up. It froze when his back hits the wall, cornered.

"I saw a lot of your friends~" The mad scientist continued and took few steps "Are they countries too?" That inquiry made England's tremble stop momentarily. _He even saw them?! That bloody fool, viewing my memories without my permission. If I won't do something, he might target them whenever that psycho feels to. This is bad._ While England was busy in his thoughts, the mad scientist was already standing right in front of him. It took another few seconds before England could notice.

"Mr. England" he said "Don't you think it's strange? Your friends are not coming?"

"Why should they come here, anyway?" England talked back at him even if his voice is frail and raspy.

"To rescue you, of course. Just like in the typical action and friendship movies! If one of the group mates were taken as a hostage or kidnapped, they will immediately go and rescue their comrade, Right?"

"W-what do you want to say?"' The mad scientist gave his malice gaze and smiled creepily. "It means that you are nothing but a tool for them"

"… w-what?" Those words made England's mind blank for a second. In that very moment, flashes of his macabre nightmare streamed like the movie films. Their cold stares, their hate, pain, and the very last scene, when England was betrayed by his friends. But he suppressed those dreadful feelings though he wasn't able to appear nonchalant.

"T-that's I-impossible! They are just taking their time to find this bloody location! Besides, I d-don't need their help anyway!" England exclaimed followed by his heavy panting. His delicate body was barely pressing against the cold wall to sit up, rough coughs struck him again for awhile until the mad scientist begun to speak again but this time a bit harsher than before.

" Oh really~?" He drawled "As expected from the Great British Empire. But are you sure about that? You're friends are not coming. Or perhaps they don't really care about you!" Then spreads his arms while he looks down on England. " You hurt them so much. You gave them pain. You gave them despair. Am I right?" These words flinches England. It is true that he hurt them; he gave them pain, and sometimes attacked them with the intention to kill all his country foes in the past even if he knew that countries won't die. He wanted to be the greatest and powerful empire. But that's also the same with others...right?

The mad scientist sensed the perturbation of the country. He kneeled slowly before England and gave his dark grin as he meets the beautiful emerald green eyes with his dark gray-colored eyes. England, again, felt the dark abhorrence aura from the eerie man before him, he pushed his back and head completely on the wall. The country started to shudder in fear, beads of sweat drops down to his cheek then to the floor. He doesn't care even if his body is shouting in the throbbing pain. He just wanted to stay away from the mad scientist.

"I said stay away from me!" He shouted as he abruptly swung his arms before him. "And shut up, you bloody fool! J-just leave me alon-" his words trailed off as the annoying incessant coughs came out again. He felt his throat is burning, blood oozes again from the corner of his mouth, gasping for air. The mad scientist just dodges the assault lightly then huffed. "Oh, Mr. England" he stood up which puzzled the nation. But unexpectedly, the mad scientist gave his kick to the stomach which forced England to grunt in pain. The poor country winced and curled himself, covering his stomach with his arms to ease the pain. Cursing under his breathe, the British man wheezed. _Why?! Why?! Why?! Why should I suffer like this! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Somebod-_ England halts his silent screams as his eyes widened in realization. _Wait…is there really someone who is trying to save me…?_ Then another round of macabre nightmare scenes flashes in his mind. England clenches his fists as he was absorbed in his memories.

He killed the lady who France loved the most; he gave Spain the most unpleasant despair; he fought and hurt his former brothers; He remembered all the wicked and hurtful things he has done in the past.

The mad scientist detected the trembles from the country. Realizing his thoughts, he grinned then slowly kneeled down before England. The mad scientist forwards his head closer to England's ear and whispered, "No one loves you, no one cares about you. They hate you. They don't care if you exists or not". Every word stung the heart of England like an arrows piercing his body. He raised his head slowly dreadfully as the mad scientist retracted his head from its position. The broken expression of England gave a trembling excitement to the mad scientist which he was already shrieking internally especially when he stares the shattered dilated emerald eyes of the British man.

Unable to control his vim, he pulled the neck of England and pushed him hard against the wall. England recoiled painfully as he groaned and coughed some blood. Immediately, the country grasped the coarse hand to retract it away from him. The impact made his head woozy and his vision bleary for awhile but after he realized that it was impossible to be free, his feeble hands loosed its grasp then all he could do was to gasp for air like a dead kid.

England stared the mad scientist, devoid with hope and life. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't know if he wants to live or die already. He realized that he was a useless fool, a being who was being deceived by his friends whom he thought that they are his friends. Those train of painful thoughts made England to shed tears. This sentiment made the other started to chuckle which puzzled the country. After few moments of sniggers, the mad scientist looked straight into the eyes of England, full of malice. This gave England a wave of chills to his spine. From his view, all he could see was the face half covered with shadows but the eyes were sparkling with malevolence while his grin looks like the creepy Cheshire cat's wide grin. He sensed the sadistic side of the scientist turned on which he hated the most. England wanted to escape from this suffocating grasp but he can't move a single inch of his muscle. His body went paralyzed after the impact when he hit his back hard against the wall.

"You know, Mr. England" the mad scientist started to speak "Since I started to experiment you, I can't help but to stare your beautiful green eyes. It is like an emerald gem that I wanted for a long time"

England felt eerie from this statement and started to shiver which was strong enough for the mad scientist to sense it. He raised his other hand and placed his fingers a millimeter away from the left eye of England. "I want your eyes to be mine. Can I have it?" Then he inserted his fingers and gouged the left emerald eyes. Scream overflowed the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ireland jerked awake from his sleep, surprising Canada and Kumajirou who were sitting beside him. "A-are you okay, Ireland? You were mumbling something in your sleep" Canada inquired, concerned. Ireland looked the other with his drowsy gaze. It took few seconds to answer his question. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine" then he holds the bridge of his nose, "I was just dreaming something unpleasant."

"Oh, Ireland-san, you're awake" Japan greeted. He was typing something in the monitor. Currently, the investigation team (Germany, Japan, Canada (with Kumajirou), and Ireland are heading toward the Cherry Knowle Asylum in Sunderland. According to Germany, they are already travelling for 4 hours. 1 hour more before they could reach their destination. They are riding the van that Wales lend it to them. Its size has the capability to fill 8 to 10 people. At the back side of the van, a mini working station was placed which is perfect for them to research some things while travelling. For now, Japan has connected the computers with his country's satellite. Of course, that is his satellite, he could use them whenever he wants and needs to.

Japan pressed the enter key and faced to his fellow teammates with his typical mien but his eyes were sparkling with delight. "Germany-san, Canada-san, and Ireland-san, I've already set my satellite to the asylum."

"Good work, Japan. Now, let's conduct our investigation. We will reach that asylum soon" Germany said as he gaze at them through the back mirror and accelerated the speed of the car but of course, he doesn't exceed the speed limit.


	13. The Asylum

Chapter 13

Few minutes later after the investigation team (Japan, Germany, Canada, (with Kumajirou) and Ireland) left, the countries who were left decided to discuss England rescue plan while waiting for Japan will send the asylum information anytime soon through the laptop of Wales.

Wales suggested that if they could have their discussion at the study room. "But, yo, isn't it that place a total mess?" America commented. "Oh, the crime scene!" Spain added. Wales faced them and explained. "Well, I cleaned them this morning after you guys left to do your undone paper works and presentations" then led them upstairs. America and Spain just hummed and nodded understandably.

Soon, they arrive before the study room; Wales pushed the lever knob and opened the door which leads to the room they planned to stay. Wales gestured them to enter as he motioned his hand outward. Gaping in awe, the countries who witnessed the devastated state of the room went amazed.

"Mon Dieu, you cleaned them everything by yourself?" France, still doubting, asked. Wales raised his eyebrow, leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Yes, everything. Is there any problem with that?"

France mumbled another silent 'wow' then scanned another round of the room. Everything was cleaned and neat. No smudge of blood, no dirt, no dusts were visible.

"Hey, stupid brother" Romano called his brother from behind. Italy immediately faced him with his bright smile "Was the room that messy?" He asked, question filled with curiosity. Italy nodded in response and said, "Yeah, it was totally a big mess!" He then spreads his arms in the air "The cabinets on that side were roughly fallen on the floor, this red carpet had smudges of England's blood, and the sofas and the table here were disarranged. Yes, it was totally like a crime scene in the mystery movies!"

Prussia and Spain, who were listening to the story behind Romano exchanged looks to each other. "That was quite bad" Prussia said as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Anyway, we will be having a meeting on how to rescue that eyebrow bastard so let's sit on the sofa than just standing here" Romano blurted. His companions agreed then sat on the sofas where everybody was already lounging themselves.

Wales turned on the power of his laptop on the study desk of England. While waiting, he decided to start the meeting. "So guys, do you have any idea on how we should rescue _Sasana_?" Spain, Prussia, and Romano thought who 'Sasana' guy is for a moment but soon realized that he might be pertaining to England. "I have a question" France raised his hand in a mid-way, gaining everyone's attention. "Should we open this one tomorrow at the World Meeting?" That question piqued their interest.

"Hmm...That's a good question" Wales held his chin with his fingers. Is it better to ask more help from other countries? Or will it be an opposite? Everyone started to contemplate not until they heard a short and clear 'ting' from Wales laptop.

Wales gazed the laptop screen and smirked. "It seems like Japan got some information about the asylum. Let me check first" then he started to click some buttons in the screen. Moment later his eyes widened in awe and excitement.

"Look everyone" he said as he turned the laptop screen to everyone while he transferred himself beside and leaned his body against the desk. "Japan sent us the blueprint of the asylum" the countries leaned their body forward to have the better look of the picture. "The place is sure wide and has a lot of wings, huh" America said. "Right, this place is hunted, I mean closed? That means there is no room for them to stay, right"

"Or maybe there is a big possibility that they made a secret underground laboratory" Prussia said. "That mad scientist might be illegally built it and in somewhat method, he is using the electricity and water in that area."

Everyone nodded, understanding the possible theory. "Should we-" before America could say his suggestion, they heard knocks from the door followed by the opening of the door. It was Northern Ireland. His eyes were dilated and his face expression was something that makes everyone to wonder what happen.

"What's wrong, North?" Wales asked. Northern Ireland gulped and replied, "S-scotland regained his consciousness" It took few moments before everyone could react. "What?!" Immediately they all sprinted to the room where Scotland rests.

" _Alba!_ " Wales opened the door, jerking the weak country. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern as he bends his body forward and rests his hands on the bed, making wrinkles in it. Scotland, who was still lying on the bed, groaned a bit but smiled. "I still have headaches and slight fever but thanks to North, I feel better" then everyone faced the young country who was standing beside the door.

Northern Ireland's face instantly turned red. He doesn't like getting attentions, especially when some elders like France and America were teasing him with their sly smiles. "I-I just d-did what I can t-to make him f-feel be-better. Stop staring at me with those eyes" he exclaimed as he stuttered. The countries chuckled with his humor.

Scotland groaned as he tried to sit up. "Hey, _Alba_ , don't push yourself. Just sleep" Wales tried to persuade him but the elder didn't listen and successfully reclined his back against the wall to support himself to sit up though it was barely for him to do so.

"I'm fine. I took enough rest already. It's just a slight headache and fever. It will soon go away" Scotland replied, trying to reassure the younger. Wales didn't look satisfied with his excuse but didn't push the topic further. Scotland gazed at the countries behind Wales. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, why Prussia, Spain, and Romano are here?" He asked. The three mentioned countries gave their looks to him and approached to the feverish country. "Well, well, Scotland, no secrets could be hidden from awesome Prussia" Prussia declared as he points his thumb to his chest.

"Huh?" Then Scotland gave his confuse look to Wales. Wales just sighed and returned his gaze to his brother. He summarized and explained what happen. Scotland listens to the whole story attentively then started laughing after knowing what had happened. "This was hilarious. For pasta? Haha, I like that, kid" and gave thumbs up to Italy followed by short coughs. Italy just rubbed his head coyly. "I will do anything for pasta" then gave his saccharine smile. Spain gave his look to Romano and caught him grinning who was secretly celebrating his triumph victory for obtaining the secret that his brother tried to hide from him.

"By the way guys, what are you doing now? Where is _Eire_? Japan? Germany and ...Canada?" Scotland asked after realizing they were not around. "Oh, they head to the asylum" France said laconically. "I chose them to investigate the area before we will go and rescue _Sasana."_ Wales explained. Scotland hummed understandably.

"And we were having a meeting to make the plan on how we should rescue England" America added. "Oh, then I should join the meeting." Scotland said and moved his legs out from his white comfy blanket. "Oh no, you don't, _Alba._ You are sick" Wales grasped the shoulders of Scotland to prevent him from moving further. Scotland made his passive expression for a moment. He totally forgot how persistent and worrisome his brother Wales was. He looked up to Wales and smiled.

"Please, Wales, let me attend the meeting." Scotland coaxed "I know you are worried about my health but please. I know and felt the pain that England is experiencing right now. You saw me right?" Wales stiffened a bit, recalling how Scotland screamed and suffered last night. And he knew that pain was not his. It was England's.

"But-"

"Wales" France held the shoulder of Wales. "Let him attend the meeting. He won't listen to us until he will get what he wants" Scotland gave and thankful look to the Frenchman. France winked at him in response. Wales looked back at his brother intently while Scotland returned his persistent look to the younger. Wales frowned then sighed. "Fine, but if you're health worsen, I will immediately bring you back to this room and let you sleep" Scotland's expression elated. "Thanks, _Cymru_ " then tapped Wales' back. Wales huffed with the impact and rubbed his back. "Ok, everyone, let's go back to the study room" The countries nodded and headed back to the study room. Prussia and Spain helped Scotland, putting his arms over their shoulders and followed after them.

As soon as they settled down, they continued their topic. "By the way, I think America wanted to say something awhile ago" Prussia said. "Oh yeah, I wanted to suggest if we could ask Japan and others to investigate inside the asylum. I mean literally. They will enter and investigate the entire buildings so that we can also verify if the underground laboratory really exists!" He said as he jumped from his seat.

"But if they will do that, the scientist might notice them. Probably there might be some CCTV camera somewhere in every room or corridors" Northern Ireland said. "And the scientist might suspect them because of their actions" Italy added.

"No, that's possible" Scotland said and coughed a little. "After its closing, people around that area started visiting the asylum for fun. You know, like hunting ghosts or picturing creepy stuffs from the building." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The countries gaped in new discovery. Scotland gave his passive look and crossed his arms and legs. "You guys didn't know that?" Everybody nodded in response. "Hahaha, my idea is always the best!" America exclaimed as he punched his fist upward. France pulled his bomber jacket to let his loud seatmate to sit and looked at Wales.

"I think we could ask them to investigate the building" Wales nodded in agreement and tried to contact Japan. Few moments later, they heard someone answering the call. The video call of Japan appeared in the screen, Ireland and Canada behind him.

"Japan, are you already there yet?" Wales asked. "We are almost there, Wales-san. I was on the way finding the signal to hack the CCTV camera of the scientist. We assume that probably the scientist set up a lots of security cameras within the asylum" Japan replied with his usual mien. The waiting team glanced to one another, smirking with the same idea that the investigation team cope up with.

"Ciao, ciao, Japan. I'm Italy~" Italy waved his hand to let his friend notice his presence. "Oh, Italy-kun, you're hyper as usual." Then Japan saw that his brother Romano pulled him out from the screen, returning to the previous view he saw awhile ago.

"That's awesome, Japan. You know how to hack? Cool~!" The next country appeared in the screen was the happy-go-lucky America. His voice almost rang the ears of the other group. Canada and Ireland covered their ears while Japan did his best to appear nonchalant. "Y-yes, America-san. I know how to hack. And umm, please don't speak so loud over the microphone"

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized with his big beam but his voice was still loud as ever. France pulled the younger nation again and he popped up his face to the screen. "By the way, Japan, we have a request for you and your team" Japan and his teammates exchanged looks to one another and returned their gaze to France.

"What is your request then?" Ireland asked as he sat beside Japan to have the better view of the screen. "As soon as you guys arrive at the asylum, we would like you guys to enter and investigate the whole buildings. Can you do that?"

"Wait, can we actually enter the buildi-, oh, yeah" Ireland remembered something, "that asylum is like a tourist spot already" he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, like the young teenagers who likes to venture inside the haunted mansion" Japan tapped his fist to his other palm in realization. Ireland nodded. "What do you think guys?" Ireland looked back to Canada and Germany. Canada and Germany exchanged looks and returned their gaze to Ireland. "I think it's a good idea" Canada replied with his soft voice.

Ireland smirked and returned his attention to France. "Sure, we accept your request." And so the Celtic nation tried to stand up to return to his comfortable seat but he stopped in the mid-way when he saw the appearance of Scotland, sitting on the sofa, at the furthermost center from the screen.

"Scotland! You're awake!" Ireland exclaimed. Scotland just gave his taut smile and waved his hand.

"Oh really?" Canada also approached the two and peered the screen while Germany looked at them through the back mirror. "It's really Scotland!" Canada said with delight. Japan was also surprised and smiled.

Scotland rubbed his temples, a bit embarrassed and gave him his sheepish smile. "Yeah, guys. I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys worried." The investigation team sighed in relief. "Germany-san, how many minutes more before we will arrive at the asylum?" Japan asked.

"2 hours more, I guess." Germany responded with his low voice. Japan nodded and told that information to the other group. "As soon as we reach there, we will conduct the plan while I will continue to hack the security cameras"

The waiting team smirked with the progress of the plan. "Thanks, Japan. Contact us if you got any news" Wales said. Japan and his teammates nodded. "We will. Thank you very much. Well then, please excuse us." Before Japan could cut the video call, he gave his short bow and the screen turn black.

The countries reclined back to their seats and relaxed. There were some moments of silence until Romano decided to break it through. "So," he started sharply "What we will do next?" The countries gazed one another, assuming someone to open another topic. Spain harrumphed then gains everyone's attentions. "I will just return the topic. Will we open about this problem tomorrow at the World Meeting? I'm just wondering that I think that it is a good idea to open this up" he said, shrugging his shoulders while wearing his usual smile.

"Why do you think so?" Wales asked. Spain rubbed his head and replied. "Because that asylum is huge and wide. There were also a lot of buildings. Especially the building is devastated and somewhat chaotic than before; I think it would take a lot of time to find _Inglaterra_ if we are the only members to rescue him."

"Another thing" Romano interfered. "According to my stupid brother, it seems like that eyebrow bastard was beaten by the men in black?" He gave his frowning look to his brother to confirm if his information is correct. Italy nodded immediately in response. "That means, there is a possibility that there are more of them. And just what the tomato bastard said, if we are the only countries to rescue that eyebrow bastard, we will be exposed to great danger too, damn it. We are going to rescue, not to be beaten up! Sheesh!"

"He has the point guys. We, alone, are not enough" Prussia supported the idea of Romano. "And the big possibility is, he might be confined somewhere in the secret underground laboratory or it might be also in a cell. We also do not know how vast that laboratory might be. We also do not know the entrance and exit leading to that laboratory"

Everyone nods their head, understanding what Prussia meant. The asylum is like a tourist spot for the ghost hunters or people who like to venture inside the abandoned hospital for fun like the test of courage or something.

"I think it's good to tell this information to other countries too" France said. "This is also not _Angleterre's_ problem. This problem is also our problem. Remember? The fays said that the scientist knew that he is a country, not a normal human being? That means he also suspects that there might be more somewhere out there that exists like _Angleterre_ _._ " That statement stunned everyone. Realizing something terrifying, they exchanged their looks and nodded in agreement. "Let's spread this urgent news to everyone." Wales concluded.

"""""""

Long hours has passed, the investigation team finally arrived at the area they are going to investigate. Japan also found the signal and the security code and he was about to start his hacking. Germany parked the van together with the other cars of the tourist who came earlier than them and in order not to look suspicious from the eye of the scientist who is possibly surveying the area with the hidden security cameras.

"So we will enter that hospital, right?" Canada said as he peeked the asylum through his half opened window. "Yup, and I think only I, Germany, and you, who will be entering the asylum. Japan will concentrate in hacking the system, right?" Ireland inquired for confirmation. Japan nodded and replied.

"As we expected, there were security cameras hidden somewhere in the building. I'm not sure if that is an audio surveillance camera or just an ordinary surveillance camera so please be careful of your words and actions when you will communicate" the countries heeded the Japanese man's warning. "And I think it is better to wear something that could at least conceal your faces" Japan suggested.

Few minutes later, the trio went out of the van, giving their small bid of wave to Japan and Kumajirou. Japan gave his good-luck gaze then they closed the doors. Japan gave his reassuring smile to the white bear. "Kumajirou-san, let's wait for their return. I'm sure that they will be fine."

"Canada might appear weak but he's strong" Kumajirou said as he raised his paws. Japan smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is strong. And we all know that." he said as he gently rubbed the white pate of the bear. "Well then, I think I should go back with my hacking." The Japanese man sat in front of the working station. "Oh" he mumbled while the white bear cocked his head in wonder who was sitting beside him. The surprised face of the Japanese man turned into a grin, exciting feeling arouse inside his chest. "This security system is unexpectedly tough and complicated" Japan stretched his fingers and placed it gently on the keyboard. With a sly smirk, he said. "How fun will it be if I unlock everything without being unnoticed." Then started to show his hacking dexterity which he hid from everyone for years.

"The character of Japan changed..." Kumajirou thought. "But he looks fun"

"""""""

The trio entered the first building, or probably the main building of the asylum. Canada was carrying the Nikon DSLR camera that Japan lends it to him without knowing where the hell he brings out this heavy branded camera. Canada used his jacket hood to conceal his face, Germany luckily brought his gray vintage cap so he used it while Ireland uses the white mask that Japan had and gave it to him earlier. He had slight colds after he used his magic.

The trio stopped before the ruined entrance, sensing an eerie atmosphere from inside. They gulped and ventured inside the mystery building. It was already 4:30 pm, the fiery and orange sunlight were passing through the holes of the building which gives lights inside that helps the countries not to freak out much. Certainly, along the long corridors, there were a lot of doors which leads to a certain rooms. Each countries opened every door they passed by. The situation of the rooms were almost the same, stripped paints of the door, shattered window, broken tables, tear papers, strewed metallic materials, cracked walls, and debris of concrete stones and woods. Canada took photos of every view and things that might trigger the hideout of the mad scientist.

"This place is horrible…" the Canadian said laconically as he took the pictures, voice filled with disgust.

"It's been abandoned more than decades, it can't be help" Germany said as he sighed while giving his last tiring look to the current room they are in then left.

Some rooms they visited were wider than the previous rooms. There were rows of distorted desks and chairs. Yup, an office. Some were broken, violently destroyed like someone smashed it in purpose; there were some graffities in the walls and the doors that gives chills and frightening feeling. There were some old files and notebooks that were strewed randomly on the dirty floor. Germany picked some of them to scan some information in it. It was the patients' records and visitors' permit files.

Ireland found out another different room. There were old typing machines. Some keys were removed from its placing, making some awkward spaces between the other keys. Other rooms' situations were almost the same. Everything was destroyed like a large hurricane and tornado passed by the asylum creating chaos in every rooms. Whenever the trio will walk through the corridors, they reminded themselves to be careful with the every step they will be taking for they were a lot of sharp glasses, fallen logs that camouflages with the floor color or that hides in the shadows. But no countries succeed to avoid the unintended trap.

Forty-five minutes have passed; they met and greeted the people who came earlier than them. They were all carrying cameras and smart phones to capture every rooms and stuffs that piqued their interests. Perhaps they came for fun adventures or something they could use the photos they captured for their blog. One thing that Canada captured was a dusted Russian doll that was sitting creepily alone at the corner of the second room they visited. It gives chills to his spine so he took a photo of it then immediately run to his friends.

The trio decided to have some friendly chat with the tourists for they might obtain some information they do not know. "So you guys love this kind of place?" Ireland asked, trying hard to sound friendly to the amiable looking duo guys, who were both wearing caps that suit their fashion. The guy with bangs replied, "Yeah, this gives me thrills! I think this asylum would be our third list for our "Visiting every haunted hospitals and mansion" goals."

"What an insane goal" Ireland thought behind his head. Germany cleared his throat and asked. "Would you mind if you could tell us the place that was spectacular in your eyes, sir?"

"Oh, I think the small chapel behind this asylum, right?" He nudged his elbow to his companion. "Yeah, the chapel was beautiful. The stained glasses inside had few cracks but there were no great damage comparing to the windows around and… oh, there was also a destroyed organ too. But, sir, seriously, it was beautiful. It's worth taking group photo there." Then the companion of that guy showed the selfy he took with his buddy. The countries eyes dilated with the picture. It was indeed worth it.

The trio gave knowing looks to one another and thanked the tourists then headed toward the small chapel that they were talking about.

It was already dusk, the upper part of the sky started to appear navy blue, revealing few twinkling stars. Ireland checked the time through his watch. 5:45 pm. Muttering under his breath, he sighed. "Guys, I think we should double our time. It's already 5:45 pm. We can't lounge in this area longer." His companions nodded in response and faster their pace.

""""""""""""

Few minutes ago...

The beads of sweat were already trickling down the white cheek of Japan but he didn't mind wiping them away for he was too rapt with his hacking so instead, the kind and concerning Kumajirou used his paws to wipe it away. Japan flinched a moment then realized what his companion did for him.

"Thank you Kumajirou-san" Japan thanked. Kumajirou sat back. "Japan working hard, that is why I will also help" he said. Japan chuckled with his cute humour and rubbed his head. "Hai, thank you very much, Kumajirou-san." Then he returned his concentration to the screens.

"Almost done, almost done." Japan thought, eager enough to complete the hacking. The security system were bizarre than he thought but he was also confident to break through this security without being notice. "After I will solve this security, then it's my win." Japan again returned to his concentration but that was abruptly disturbed when he received a video call from Wales.

Immediately, without wasting any second, the Japanese man answered the call. "Good evening, Wales-san."

The waiting team's faces appeared in the screen. "Hey, Japan!" America exclaimed with his eccentric voice. "We made plans already for us to rescue England! Thanks to my heroic ideas!"

"Oh, what kind of plan is that?"

"""""""""""""

The trio slowly traipsed as they enter the ruined chapel. The place was huge and wide. Paradoxically, even the area is so dirty and devastated; somewhat they felt beauty and awe. Gaping in amazement, they almost forgot their purpose of coming inside the chapel.

The three countries went on their separate ways to investigate the chapel. Germany walked to the right direction, Ireland to the left, and Canada to the podium and the stained glass in front of them. Of course, everyone feigned observing so that they won't look suspicious.

Though the stained glass had cracks and some parts were missing, Canada can't help but keep staring at it. It was so stunning and he felt also somewhat sentimental from it. The Canadian do not know how long he was staring the stained glass not until these reveries were disturbed when he felt some chilling air, letting his soft wavy light maple hair to ride on the air for few moments, from the narrow hollow space that could be seen beneath the podium. Canada stared at the narrow space, looking pensive, then gradually his eyes widened in realization.

"""""

Germany saw the destroyed organ that the teenage guys were talking about. It was indeed a horrible sight. If ever the pianist like Austria will see this, he could imagined that he will rant a lot of complains and scolds to the unknown owner, even if he will not meet in personal, for being irresponsible for this expensive and rare-looking organ.

Ireland walks through the rows of desolated pews as he touched them with his delicate fingers. He remembered that he visited this chapel before to pray for his country and for his people who were confined in this asylum for their mental and psychological recovery. He wasn't sure why but he liked going to churches to pray even if he wasn't not sure if God does really exists. No doubt he will question about God. He is a sorcerer for millennium!

"Germany! Ireland!" Canada called his companions. Germany and Ireland whipped their heads where Canada is and approached the young country. "What's the matter?" Germany inquired as soon as they arrived. Canada held their shoulders to move them into a certain position and stepped back then held his camera.

"Let me take some picture of you guys" he said while giving his enigmatic smile and gaze. "Eh? Now? Wh-" Ireland was about to throw some questions but he stops when he felt something through his feet. He felt the wisp of soft yet stinging air touching his skin. Glancing downwards to find the source of the wind, he soon spotted the narrow hollow space beneath the podium. Germany, looking the same direction as Ireland, he gave his great job gaze to Canada, which also the Canadian returned his meant gaze.

Ireland feigned tying his shoelaces even though his ties were secured properly. While acting, he gave his quick investigation of that hollow space they've found. Standing up in confirmation, he smirked. His companion, Germany and Canada, understand what Ireland meant. Canada just pictured the elder nations immediately then they all strode back to the van where Japan and Kumajirou is waiting.

""""""

"So that will be the plan, do you agree with that?" America finished his explanation of the plan to Japan through the video call (intercom). Japan gave his small smile with his eyes full of excitement. "I think this plan is good and I'm sure everyone here will agree."

"It's settled then. We will conduct this plan tomorrow" Wales declared. Countries who were listening to the plan explanation nodded in total agreement. "So Japan, please explain this important plan to them." Wales emphasizes the word 'important' for he started to feel nervous about this thing. Japan, feeling his perturbation, nodded firmly. "Yes, Wales-san, I will"

"Thank you, Japan. So we will start the preparation, please do your preparations too as well. Well, then, see you in few hours" then he ended the intercom. Japan sighed as he reclined his back against the chair. He decided to take some fresh air to stretch his stiff body. Sliding the door, he flopped himself on the ground with his feet then stretched his arms and took some deep breath.

"Hmmm?" Japan cocked his head, a bit bewildered when he noticed that the sky was close to completely turning into navy blue, twinkling stars started to appear. He checked the time with his watch. Gaping for a moment, he realized that it was already 6:20 pm. No wonder the sky will turn dark this hour; especially it's already winter solstice. Soon, Japan and Kumajirou felt the chills when the autumn breeze passes through their skin and fur.

"So cold" Kumajirou mumbled as he shivered a little. "I agree with that, Kumajirou-san" Japan said while he rubs his arms wrapped around him. When the moment he tried to return inside the van, he heard footsteps from behind. Turning his head to that direction, Japan noticed the appearance of his companions waving at him.

"Everyone, welcome back" he said, giving his small bow to them. Ireland, Canada, and Germany stopped in front of Japan, gathering in front of the van. "Sorry, it took as hours to inves- I mean, to tour around the whole asylum" Ireland said. "No, no, it's alright as long as you guys enjoyed. Let's go back home then" he said then everyone flopped themselves in their comfortable seat then slid the door and locked. Germany turned on the engine, adjusting the temperature of the van and started driving. As soon as they settled down, their atmosphere instantly changed.

"So how was the investigation?" Japan started to inquire. Kumajirou immediately sat on the lap of Canada then his partner opened his mouth to explain. "As expected, there were surveillance cameras everywhere the asylum. There were even more inside."

"In each room we visited, there were cameras. Some were camouflaged and some were just hidden properly which is hard for the people will less knowledge about hidden cameras hard to spot." Ireland said.

"Also" Canada added "I checked the water and lights of that asylum. The water in their sink was working as well as the power meter. Which means somebody is facilitating that area somewhere" Japan jutted down notes in his notepad to the every important information he heard. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Our greatest discovery was the chapel behind the asylum" Germany said while driving. "A chapel? There was a chapel there?" Japan asked skeptically, a bit surprised with the statement. Ireland and Canada nodded when Japan gave his inquisitive look. "There was a podium there" he paused "and beneath that podium, we suspected that there might be a secret passage-like way that might be connecting to the hidden rooms."

"What made you think that way?" Japan asked, rather interested with the discovery. "Canada found it first. We felt some chilling air leaking out from its narrow space." Germany continued to explain. "I also relaxed my ears and heard some hollow sounds coming from that space" Ireland said. "So we concluded that there might be a secret passage way beneath that podium that might lead us to another vast dimension."

"That's a great discovery" Japan elated. "And I think we could confirm that. I managed and successfully hacked the security cameras of all the asylums, including the cameras in his (scientist) laboratory probably"

"Really? That's awesome, Japan" Germany praised his companion.

"But I didn't activate the hacking system yet because I wanted to confirm your answers. Should we access it now?" Japan inquired, wanted to also confirm their determination and preparation. If he will access the hacking system, that means there is a big possibility that they might be witnessing the current state of England. Gulping in decision, Ireland finally opened his mouth, "Sure, access it now" Nodding in response, Japan pressed the enter key.

Instantly, the hacking system activated, making all the monitors of the working station (which is total of nine monitors) started bustle then few moments later, the monochrome fazes stops, showing the clear visual of the monitored areas. There were four divisions of different places monitored in every screen of the second and third row of monitors while the first row shows the full version of random selected monitored area. Ireland whistled in amazement after he learned the numbers of different surveyed scenes.

"No wonder we could spot a lot of hidden cameras from that asylum" he said. "Canada gazed at the last two monitors from the right of the second row, arching his eye brows for the unfamiliar areas he is witnessing. He lifted his eyeglasses to take a closer look of the scenes. Moments later, his eyes dilated and gasped.

"Japan! Japan! Zoom in this area" the sudden exclaim of the Canadian jolted his friend pet and his country companions. Japan complied with his command and zoomed in the area that Canada was pointing to.

"What the bloody hell is that place?" Ireland drawled in awe when he scrutinized the unfamiliar eerie rooms he is watching. Germany watches their expression through the back mirror, curious enough what was going on behind his back. Japan, too, was surprised as them. He didn't expect that the hidden laboratory they surmised was wider and creepier than they imagined. "There are at least 15 scientists in that laboratory" Canada mumbled after he counted all the scientist he spotted. "And look at him guys" he pointed to the other monitor. Japan immediately zoomed in the room that Canada is pointing to the other available monitor. "Probably he is the head of the scientist" Ireland and Japan studied the features of the scientist that Canada pointed it out. That man had messy linen hair, average in height. The countries were not able to scrutinize his face for he was facing his back to the security camera for he was doing something in his laboratory which isn't recognizable from the camera angle.

"He looks creepy even from this angle and I'm sure of it" Ireland said strongly. "Me, either" Canada said with his soft voice. Japan was silently agreeing with them. There was a strong gut feeling that says that scientist is dangerous. "And what the hell is he doing?" Ireland asked. All they could hear from the speaker was short screech of metals, some clicks of monitors and other unrecognizable sounds. "Experiment or something? He is a scientist after all... Wait, where is England-san?"

That inquiry stiffened everyone. They almost scrutinized every monitor that shows every different angles and scenes but there was no sign of England. This started to arouse the perturbation of everybody. Out of the corner of the eye, Ireland spotted something off to him. He saw a room that was darker than other rooms, and that room was silent comparing to the small sounds he could hear from other monitors. Ireland squinted his eyes to have a better look of room. Sure enough, the room was messy, mirror shattered, cabinets were not properly aligned, the bed and pillow had stains, and there were also strewed debris of shattered plates on the floor. The one that caught his eye most was the hunched figure at the corner of the room. That figure was covered with dark shadows; he wasn't able to recognize what is that. Ireland leaned his head forward to confirm what figure was that, and wait bed? Pillow? Dirty stains...?no, no, no, no, it can't be. Ireland's breath started to hyperventilate; cold sweats were felt trickling down to temples.

"Ireland-san, are you alright?" Japan asked, arching his eyebrow, after noticing the strange behavior of the Celtic nation.

"Japan" Ireland spoke

"Yes?"

"C-can you zoom in this area, I think England is in this room" Ireland said dreadfully. Without second delay, Japan immediately zoomed in the room Ireland had requested. At first Japan and Canada just cocked their heads when they saw the room. It was just a pitch-dark messy room with a lot of bloody stains everywhere. Wait, blood? Blood! The two nations gave their quick look to each other, both realizing something horrifying. They gave their dreadful gaze to Ireland. Slowly, the Celtic nation nods his head.

"And do you see the hunched figure there?" He pointed out. "I-I think that is England" Ireland stammered.

"It's so dark in that corner. We can't even see his face" Canada whined. Japan pointed the pointer to that spot and dragged it. The figure was zoomed. Yes, with the horrifying truth, that hunched figure was England. Although they still couldn't see the face of England completely, they were able to his shocking bodily state. Japan increased the light level to lessen the shadows that covers his body.

The countries were not able to react immediately. Canada even recoiled back after seeing this macabre. " _S-_ _sasana_ _..._ " Ireland voice trailed away for his body was trembling in grave shock. His mouth was slightly open, trying to release some words from his mouth. But as soon as his shock turned into fury, he slammed his hands on the keyboards. "Why the hell my brother is covered with laceration, bruises, and multiple blood-stained bandages?!" Ireland exclaimed, jolting the rest of the countries and the white bear.

"His healing ability is not working? But that's impossible!" Canada also started to panic. He can't take to see his former brother and like-parent suffering in that state. Japan and Kumajirou tried to calm down the other two but they couldn't stop the ranting for they were overflowing with emotions.

Suddenly, they jerked when Germany stepped on the brake pedal. He crossed over the front seat and approached to his companions, unable to contain his curiosity. "What's happening here?" He asked. Ireland gave his scowled expression and pointed out the monitor. "This is England! And look what that scientist did it to him!" Germany's eyes widened in bewilderment, shocked with England's current state. "That is the scientist?" He asked calmly. Ireland nodded. "Maybe that scientist experimented England in a lot of horrible and inhumane ways" recalling the human experiment that his people had conducted to the Jews.

"This is bad. Japan, can you hear England breathing?" Canada asked, sounding gravely concern. "I'm sorry Canada-san but this type of camera can't hear if England-san is breathing or not. We should pray that he is breathing. Besides he is a country, we all know that he won't die, but... this is a serious problem"

"I think we can't waste our time" then Germany headed back to the driver's seat then started to drive again but faster than the previous drive. "Everyone, let us all calm down first and settle our panic emotions" Japan said, though his anxiety was worse as theirs. They all breathe in and out slowly to calm themselves.

"Japan, how long this hacking system will last?" Ireland inquired. "To my speculation, as long as they won't noticed that they are hacked, this hacking system will continue working"

"That will give us enough time for us to invade his laboratory" Germany said. Japan nodded in agreement. "Oh, by the way, I had received intercom from America-san. He explained to me about the plan we will be conducting for the rescue operation of England-san"

Ireland and Canada went back to their seat, ready to listen to the plan. That goes the same with Germany who is driving the van. "Tell us, Japan" Ireland said then Japan started explaining the plan.

30 minutes has passed, explanations, questions, and confirmations were over. The countries pressed their backs against the seat, looking pensive. "This plan is great and a big operation. We should prepare ourselves, huh" Ireland mumbled, running his hand through his red hair. "Tomorrow will be a big day. I think we should rest so that our body won't pull our lucks" Canada suggested followed by long yawn that's sounds really tiring. Everyone agreed. Canada and Kumajirou went to their deep sleep as soon as they closed their eyes, frown remains in the face of the country for he was still worried about the situation of England. Japan returned to his working station and typed something in the monitor, checking some data and systems. In some other times, Japan grimaces whenever he glanced to the monitor that shows England's current horrible state. Japan bit his lip, disappointed to himself that he can't help his friend immediately. Germany continued driving, suppressing his exhaustions. Ireland, who was also about to sleep, he remembered what Wales told him. _'Try to use your Clairvoyance magic to see the situation of England.'_ Though he already learned the current state of England is, he wanted to pursue with his magic to have a better confirmation of his brother's state. So he quietly and secretly mumbled some magic incantations, closed his eyes then conducted his magic.


	14. England Rescue Operation Begins!

Chapter 14

The Day of World Meeting...

As usual, Netherlands arrived thirty minutes before the World Meeting will start. Without any hasty actions, he walked through the open hallway where the aureate light rays were dazzling the area, giving the feeling of warmth and peace. Birds chirping as they flit from tree to other tree as the soft autumn breeze that suits the cerulean sky and white fluffy clouds brushed his pointed golden hair.

Along the way, before he could pass by the corridor, he met Switzerland, another early bird country. "Morning" Netherlands greeted with his low voice as soon as he met his eyes with the other. "Good morning" Switzerland greeted him back. They walked side by side, walking in the same pace as they started talking about politics at first then to random stuffs that entered their mind. "By the way, I didn't meet Germany yet" Switzerland said. "It's unusual for him that he doesn't arrive before us."

"Fetching Italy perhaps?" Netherlands guessed as he shrugged his shoulders. "That's possible." the scowling country said laconically then sighed. In the middle of their chat, they heard some running footsteps from behind, making the Swiss guy to frown. Both countries whipped their head to know the person who is courageous enough to break the rules, especially before Switzerland.

"Who the hell is running down the hallwa- woah!"

"I'm sorry, please excuse me!"The elder countries swiftly swerved to their sides, making a way for the smaller country to pass by. Switzerland and Netherlands stared him until his back appearance disappeared from the corridors.

"Who was that?" Netherlands asked as he arched his eyebrow. "Northern Ireland? I saw his thick eyebrows like England's. Why he is here? Did he come as a substitute of England?" Switzerland asked next. "I don't know. He was also carrying heavy- looking leather bags. Is he plotting to do something here?" Then the both countries exchanged skeptic look to each other.

Few minutes later, Switzerland and Netherlands arrived in the meeting room. The huge round table was already been set, small monitors in each seat and the largest and widest screen in the front. Automatically, the countries went to their seats and started to prepare for the meeting. "Even England is not yet here even if he is the host of today's meeting... weird huh" Switzerland thought and sighed exasperatedly, disappointed that both strict countries are getting loose in their time management. Another few minutes later, the three Baltic states and the Scandinavian countries arrived at the same time, making small murmurs as they entered the room.

"Hey, we arrived earlier than Germany and England! Yehey!" Denmark exclaimed in happiness. "You're noisy" then Norway pulled his companion's cheek, making Denmark to flinch. "Oh, it's true. That's rare" Finland said, a bit surprised. "Also Japan isn't here" Estonia mumbled as he scanned through the room to double check if really that mysterious Asian country isn't here yet.

"Good morning, everyone"

"Morning, Aru"

The countries looked behind them and saw Russia and China stepping in the room. "Hmm?" China arched his eyebrow while he was going to his seat. "Where is Japan, aru? It's impossible that I will arrive earlier than him." China said then slowly he sat on his chair. "That's what we thought, too, China" Switzerland said, who was already lounging himself "Germany and England isn't here yet" "Also Germany and England? That's rare..." That kind of chat continued until almost all the countries arrived in the meeting room. Talking there, chatting here, gossips are everywhere not until all those actions stopped when they heard someone opened the door. It was Germany, followed by America, holding few papers in their hands. The two countries entered the room. Surprised, the countries swiftly returned to their seat but something was different, they thought. It was also rare for the American to be quiet and serious talking with Germany.

"Is everybody here?" Germany asked with authority. Russia raised his hand and received a nod from the German, receiving a permission to speak. Russia stood up and said, "Umm, I was just wondering where is England? He must be the host of the meeting today, not you..." Then he rubbed his cheek. "I can't also find the presence of Japan" China added as he crossed his arms and legs. "Also Spain too" Belgium added, still searching for her friendly neighbor "Also Ireland isn't present" Austria said "And France" Seychelles said. "The macaroni brothers are not yet here too!" Turkey exclaimed. "He isn't with you, Germany?" "He is doing other business. So that means we are complete" then Germany mumbled something to America, few nods were made, making the other countries wonder even more what they are talking about.

"Are you guys hiding something from us, aru?" Finally the elder nation inquired the question that everyone wanted to ask. Germany and America made an eye contact to each other, giving signs that it's time for them to share the incident. Germany harrumphed then started to open his mouth.

"Everyone, listen to me carefully. I will only repeat this once. We are running out of time. Questions will be answered after I explained everything. Did I make myself clear?" Germany said with a serious tone, making everyone to feel nervous and focused their attention to him. "At first, let me tell you straight to the point" then paused a moment. "England has been kidnapped by an unknown scientist"

"…" Silence fell in the room. Some countries weren't able to react immediately, some gasped in horror, while some had difficulty to process the shocking information in their mind. "W-what do you mean, Germany, America? Explain it to us properly" Austria demanded. "April Fools isn't today, Germany. If that's true, explain it to us in detail" Russia's silent demand and dark smile jerked Lithuania, who was sitting beside him. "Huh? When? Where? How?" Denmark incessant question started. "What?! England was abducted?! Oh my God!" Seychelles begun to panic. The chaos arouse, making loud commotion which made Germany to face-palm while America was holding his patience. Thankfully, Switzerland slammed the table hard. His scowling expression and frustrating aura make everyone to halt their present actions and shut their mouth then swiftly fixed themselves in their seats, feeling a bit embarrass for their childish behavior. Switzerland reclined his back against the chair then crossed his arms. "Please continue, Germany"

Germany gave his thankful look to Switzerland then continued, "As I said, England was kidnapped from unknown scientist and we discovered that three days ago." Germany said. "And this was the crime scene we found when we went to England's house" America said as he stepped forward and pressed the action button. Disgusting and horrific pictures appeared in the screen, making the countries to gasp while some covers their mouth. "We found this crime scene and according to our investigation, this crime happened four days before our discovery." America continued while internally wondering when and how did Japan took all these photos unnoticed. As expected from a ninja country.

"What?! Four days before you guys arrived in that scene?" Australia reacted. Usually he won't worry about England that much for he knew how strong his former brother was but to think that he has been missing for almost a week, this started to worry about him. "Yes, it's been four long days! And we were not able to locate his current location until yesterday!" America raised his voice, frustrated with his limiting ability.

"Wait, you guys already knows where England is confined?" New Zealand inquired.

"Yes, I, Canada, Ireland, and Japan have investigated and went to the place where England is being confined, not in that very place though" Germany said. "Then why didn't you helped and rescued England that time?" Belarus asked "If my brother is captured by that psycho scientist that you guys are talking about, I will immediately go and rescue my brother!"

"Of course we want to rescue England that time but as America has explained it awhile ago, according to England's fays, there were two men who fought and tried to capture England. At first they thought that England was successful in defeating those men but after he turned his back on them, suddenly one of the men attacked and knocked him out. And it seems that they didn't shed any blood or didn't have any wounds and injuries. Isn't that strange? And we also don't know how many actually are they? We don't know also the map of the underground laboratory we just found. Investigation first is better than invading to an enemy's territory without any knowledge about it." Germany explained.

"Wha- wait, fays? You guys actually believed the words of fays and determined that England was abducted by the scientist and those men?" China arched his eyebrows, a bit disappointed that those incidents were actually explained by the imaginary creatures that England always talks too.

"Of course we didn't believe them immediately not until Scotland proposed to conduct a certain magic to Ireland" America replied, sounding a bit annoyed already. He can't stop but wonder why everyone will not just agree and help them rescue England.

"Magic? What kind of magic is that?" Norway asked, interested to know what kind of magic did the Celtic nation used. "To make the explanation short, it is a magic that will let the subject to feel the current state of the person you are searching for. The one who conducted the magic was Ireland then the one who became the subject was Scotland. By the way, we conducted this magic to search the current location of England and to verify if he is really been abducted by the scientist" Germany explained, still maintaining his composure.

"Hey, if I can recall, that magic is a bit dangerous?" Romania said, receiving the whole attention from the countries. "What do you mean, brother?" Moldova inquired as she cocked her head. "If I'm not mistaken, the subject will also experience the same state as the person you are searching for. For example, if that person is tired, the subject will be tired, if that person is thirsty, the subject will feel thirsty, and if that person is suffering an injury, the subject will feel the same pain as the person is feeling right now."

"That's harsh..." Ukraine mumbled. "And another condition for this magic is the third person. That may be either a person or a thing. That thing or person must be a kind of symbol or connection to the person you are searching for because without that person or a thing, this magic cannot be conducted, am I right?"

"Exactly" Germany replied, thankful for giving the detail explanation of the magic. Bulgaria gave an awe expression to Romania, amazed by the magic elucidation while Romania gave back his smug look. "And that third person were America and Canada" Germany emphasizes the two North American brother's name. This stunned every country for they knew that they are the most beloved brothers of England, who shared most of the happiest and the loneliest memories with the British man.

"Germany!" America exclaimed. He was also surprised that Germany told everyone that he and Canada was the third person in the magic. "Hold on a second" Norway stood up, still bewildered expression didn't fade. "I'm also f-familiar with that magic... and if you guys really conducted that magic, which means you saw the current situation of England?"

America's eyes widened, flashes of all the macabre scenes he saw that night. Especially the most painful part when England was desperately asking for someone's help. America gritted his teeth and whipped his head, averting the gaze of the Norman. Norway, knowing what the answer is, slowly sat back to his seat. Romania, too, who knew what America's action meant, went surprised a moment but then calmed himself down after he took a deep breath. Norway's surprised expression fazed, his expression became sentimental.

Countries went daze, exchanging quizzical looks to one another. "What do you mean, Nor?" Denmark inquired. Norway gazed at his seatmate then replied. "Think of it, Den, and everyone. What can you first imagine if a scientist abducted you?" He paused which gave the chance for everyone to think. Moments later, Egypt raised his hand. "Yes, Egypt?"

"Experiment, I guess" that very moment, everyone gasped and their expression turned grim, realizing something horrifying conclusion they come up with. Norway nodded then looked at America. "Is that what you saw, young man?"

All eyes went to America, who was still avoiding their astounded stare. Countries like Ukraine and Seychelles, who are soft- hearted individuals, covers their mouth, barely holding their tears for they knew how painful it was for America to witness a horrific scene that they couldn't imagine.

America, who is also barely containing his emotions, took a sharp deep breath before he decides to speak. He faced to the countries though his expression was still dark and somewhat melancholy. Most of the countries recoiled for it was their first time to see that kind of expression. "Yes..." He said almost inaudible to hear. "I saw him. I saw his entire room almost covered with his blood, blood-stained walls and floors, the blood-stained tools that was used in his experiment, that psycho grin of that insane scientist!" America's voice gradually becomes louder, filled with loathe "I saw England lying in the pool of blood! I saw England shedding tears! I saw England-" America bit his lips to control his bursting emotions but managed to speak " I saw England...pleading for help..." America whipped his head downward, hating how his voice wobbled and losing his emotional control. A bit embarrassed with his actions, he turned his back to them.

The countries were left astounded. England pleading for help? That mighty British Empire? The proud and independent British man? And by scrutinizing America's actions and the way he talked, this made them totally agree that England is really suffering and being confined by the scientist. And not just only being confined but also been EXPERIMENTED! How hard it must have been for America and Canada to witness those gruesome and painful scenes!

Germany stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. "Do you guys will still doubt us? Or do you made up your mind to help us to rescue England?" The countries exchanged looks to one another and then to America, who doesn't face back to them.

"Haha" the sudden chuckle of Russia broke the heavy silence. "If America will act like that, so desperate to rescue England, I can't deny but it must be a fact and a serious problem. Ok, I'm in. I will help you guys in rescuing England." then he gave his sweet smile. Germany returned his thankful smile back while America gave a slight eye contact with Russia, a bit surprised that his rival was the first person to accept his request.

"That's true. America will not act like that if this was a joke." China said then he reclined his back against the chair. "Besides," and did an impish smirked "It will be hard for me to reject if someone over there, who is crying, begging for our help." China taunted. That statement jerked America, and then he whipped his head to him. "I-I'm not crying!" He stuttered. The countries chuckled then gave their gaze to one another again as they smile, knowing what they have decided. Switzerland received eye contacts from everyone, beckoning him to announce their decision. Switzerland nodded then stood up. "Germany, America, we all decided that we will cooperate and help you guys to rescue England."

Germany and America gazed each other then did a triumph grin. They returned their gaze to everyone and smiled. "Thank you everyone" Germany thanked. "Thank you guys! I will never forget your kindness!" America expressed his limitless gratitude.

"So, when we will go and rescue England?" Netherlands asked. Everyone's happy chats ceased and fell silent. "Oh yeah, when we are going to rescue England" Estonia asked. America grinned then placed his hand on his waist. "Today"

"Today? Now?" Latvia reacted.

"Uh-huh, today!" The usual enthusiasm of the American came back.

"Currently, Wales and Scotland are having a private meeting with Her Majesty, discussing about England's situation and are trying to ask for some support. Of course, Her Majesty's order too on what we should do to that mad scientist." Germany explained.

"Oh, the England brothers? Wow, they were able to get appointment with Her Majesty" Luxembourg said, amazed. "And guys please take a look at the monitor. I'm going to show you the list of squad and your roles in the plan" Germany announced then pressed the enter button. Instantly, the computer abides the command, showing the lists of squad in the main screen and every monitors of each country.

The countries scrutinized the list for awhile, searching for their names at the same time, amused by the preparation that Germany had arranged beforehand. "Wait, what is the plan?" Greece asked. "We will explain it on the way. We don't want to waste our time so much here. We are not sure if England is stable physically and mentally" America said. Greece hummed understandingly.

"Please memorize your squad, roles, and your teammat-" Germany was interrupted when his phone vibrated in his chest pocket. "Excuse me" then he turned his back and went to the corner of the room and he answered the phone call. Few minutes later, Germany came back while he returns his phone in his chest pocket.

"Everyone, I just received a call from Wales. He said he will be arriving shortly and it seems like they were successful with the negotiation with Her Majesty." Hearing the good news, the countries beamed some giving high five to each other while some clap their hands with joy. "He also said that Her Majesty provided three helicopters for transportation for England's rescue and she will also support the medical equipment. And this is a big, Wow" Germany commented at the end of the sentence which was also the same with the others.

"The firearms, revolver, snipers, pistols, knives, and medical equipment and medicines are already prepared by France, Spain, Italian brothers, Canada and Ireland. I think they are now just waiting for our arrival in the basement." America explained. "When did you plan all of this?" Russia asked, curious. America just smirked and replied, "Just yesterday, my friend. I planned most of it. Well, it's normal because I'm the hero!"

"Hahaha, I bet Germany and the others planned most of the plan, but only yesterday, that's amazing" Russia said bluntly. The silent staring competition between the two big nations not until they heard someone bursting the door open which jerked the countries.

"Hey, this is an emergency!" A familiar albino and a short nation appeared in the entrance. "P-Prussia?!" Hungary reacted. "And Northern Ireland... What happened?" The two strode inside while Prussia roughly removed the headphones from his head, wearing solemn expressions in their faces. The countries exchanged wondering looks and shrugs, clueless what horrible news Prussia and Northern Ireland will convey.

"What's the news?" Germany and America asked eagerly. "That damn scientist started to a hypothermia experiment while England was barely standing and breathing!" Prussia reported, voice filled with fury. The countries recoiled with the news. What the hell that mad scientist is thinking? Another few seconds later, running footsteps was heard from the outside hallway then appeared Japan, who also came from the monitoring room, wearing the same solemn expression as Prussia and Northern Ireland. "This is terrible" he said while he walked sharply as he entered the room. "The scientist locked England-san inside his ward, more-likely a prison, which he sets the room temperature at 20 degree Celsius! And the horrible thing is, the mad scientist instructed to his subordinates to drop the temperature every 30 minutes!"

"That's insane, aru!" China also got furious about the news, finally snaps and slammed the table. Prussia released a sharp 'tch', while Germany also started to feel annoyed but that's also goes the same with the rest of the countries.

"England..." America's grave concern for England rose. He wasn't sure if this might be the first time for him to feel so worry towards his former brother after separating from his colony. And this might be also his first time to pray secretly for the British man's safety. America's deep thoughts halted when he felt a grab from his arm so when he gaze downwards, he saw Northern Ireland, looking him straight into his azure eyes, tears threatening to fall anytime. "North?" America inquired, concerned. He knelt before Northern Ireland so that they could look at each other in the same level. "E-Englan-d-d, I-is he go-ing t-to d-die?" Northern Ireland stammered as his grip gets tighter, forcing himself not to fall any single tear. America's eyes dilated. He didn't expect that Northern Ireland was so distressed about England. He thought he was just a kid that is rude towards England, cold and blunt, but deep inside, he was warm-hearted, sweet, and caring guy. America gave his genuine smile, gently embraced Northern Ireland's head to his shoulder then rubbed his head affectionately.

"England will be fine. You know that. He is a tough country. I know you are worried about him but don't worry. We will go and rescue that eyebrow guy without fail. So don't cry, ok? It's all going to be alright." Northern Ireland grabbed America's back, making some wrinkles to his bomber jacket, pressing his face to American's shoulder.

"I-I'm not crying. I-I'm ju-jus-" before Northern Ireland could retort completely, America cooed him, understanding how he feels. The young Celtic nation went silent, felt warm and comfort in America's arms. Finally, tears that he was suppressing fell. Sniffs and sobs were heard afterwards. The countries smiled as they witnessed the whole heart-warming scene, realizing that America had that mature and brotherly character, and the concern that Northern Ireland had hid towards England.

Few moments later, the countries started to hear a loud rumbling helicopter sound outside. Another few moments later, suddenly there appeared Celtic brothers, bursting the door open, letting the strong gust of wind to enter the room. The sudden wind surprised the countries, violently waving their neckties, coats, and hair.

Wales and Scotland strode inside and approached Germany and America. Wales and Scotland was surprised when they saw Northern Ireland embracing America. "What happened here?" they inquired. "Well, brotherly concern, I guess?" America answered as she shrugged his shoulders while Northern Ireland swiftly hid behind the American's back, embarrassed to show his childish side to his elder brothers. "Anyway, what's the news?" Prussia inquired. The Celtics' attention returns and replied.

"We should leave now. The helicopters that Her Majesty prepared are ready. Do you guys already announce the squads?" Wales inquired his voice louder than usual to fight the noise from outside. "Yes, and we should hurry. England's being experimented again" Germany replied. Scotland and Wales's expression turned dark and cursed under their breath with their own old Celtic language.

"Then let's leave, now!" Scotland ordered. "Well then" Germany faced the countries, who were all ready to leave. "All of you get into the helicopter now! Monitoring team, go to the monitoring room that is located just beside this meeting room!"

"Yes, sir!" Then all of them went to either the helicopter or to the monitoring room. Before America would leave as well, he gave his one last gaze and smile to Northern Ireland. He lay his knee on the ground and placed his arm on the other."North, trust us. Believe us. We are all going to save England, ok? Stay strong. You have my hero's word" Northern Ireland wiped his tears and did some sniffs before he replied. "Alright, I won't cry anymore. It's embarrassing and I know you guys are really strong." Then he finally managed to get his composure. Save that eyebrow bastard, America"

"Haha, like what I've said, we will." America chuckled and ruffled Northern Ireland's hair while he stands up, making Northern Ireland groan in annoyance. "I'm the hero after all. Hero always keeps their promise. See ya, later!" Then America dashed outside. Northern Ireland frowned while he fixes his messed up hair but then it turns into a small smile. Without any delay, he also went to the monitoring room.

"Germany" Switzerland called the German, who was about to leave the room with Wales. "What is it, Switzerland?"

"Why I am the commander of this plan? I think you or Wales is more sufficient to take this role." Switzerland said. "Well, Switzerland, it is because I'm not actually good at giving commands and I am not that familiar with the abilities of our fellow countries" Wales gave his reasons which are mostly true. "And in my case, I want to confirm something about that mad scientist with Prussia" Germany said. Switzerland's glance sparked with interest. "it seems important, huh." Germany nodded in response.

Switzerland sighed and said. "Fine, I will give my full effort in giving commands. Just fulfill what you should do" "We will. All of us will" Germany said. "Thank you, Switzerland." Wales thanked. "But don't worry, Wales will assist you in decision-making so that you won't burden everything by yourself" Germany reassured. Switzerland smirked. "That will be a great help"

"Hey, West! Hurry up!" Prussia called from behind. "I should go now. Let's do our best then. Ja!" Then he gave his salute to them then left. The two nations returned their salute then went to the monitoring room.

"""""""

Two hours later...

The countries safely arrived at the basement in the Sunderland, Ryhope, where Canada, France, Spain, Romano, and Italy were waiting. The basement they are staying is the isolated building located a bit farther from Ryhope village. The building was a two-storey in structure, a mansardic architecture, brick walled with a old-fashioned but stern-looking roof. Inside, there were few sofas placed at against the dirty beige walls, floor with tiles, and big windows that ventilates the room. Guns, snipers, revolvers, and knives were neatly placed on the big oak table. This gaped some of the countries. As you walk further, you could see a big clean room where they designed and prepared for temporary medication for England.

"Umm, medical team~" Italy called. "Follow me, this will be your working place" then immediately the medical members followed after the Italian.

"Choose your weapons, guys. But choose the weapon that is sufficient to your roles" France drawled. Spain and Romano entered the room, bringing with them the familiar leather bags that Northern Ireland was bringing this morning, which only Netherlands noticed it. The two opened both bags and revealed its contents. It was boxes of earpiece and different types of holsters. Soon, Canada came with two large suitcases.

"What's inside those suitcases?" Russia asked. Canada unzipped both suitcases. It was sets of clothes that are suitable for combats. "Wear these clothes for better movements. Don't worry; we have different sizes so please choose your own outfit." Canada explained. "Where did you get all of these?" Denmark asked while he is looking for his size. "Well, this came from America and my house." "Canada said then smiled. Countries who found their sizes quickly changes their clothes in the changing room, others were already wearing the holsters and placing their guns in it.

"""""

China, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Austria, Belgium, India, Ukraine, Egypt, and Iceland scrutinized the room. Hong Kong and Taiwan were called beforehand by France and were already aware of the situation. "Our role is to give first aid to the returning countries." Taiwan explained. "And our major role is to give our full medical knowledge and skills to aid England" Hong Kong added.

"It seems like I am the leader for this medical team, aru, am I right, Italy?" China inquired. "Yes, yes. I hope all the equipment we and Her Majesty prepared is enough" Italy said then his eyes opened for he remembered something. "Oh, oh, by the way Iceland, Austria, and Egypt, you, three will also be assigned to drive us going to the asylum. Of course, also in coming back here, too"

"Me? Drive?" Iceland jerked with the sudden responsibility. "Yes, you can drive right, Iceland?" Italy tapped his shoulders lightly. "Of course, I can" the Scandinavian country retorted. Moments later, they heard several knocks from the door, then twisting of knob and finally opening of the door. It was Japan, holding a brief case in his hand.

"Excuse me, I came here to deliver the earpiece to China-san, Austria-san, Egypt-san, and Iceland-san." Then he handed them earpiece each. "China-san, we will inform you when we rescue England-san through this earpiece so please turn it on for the whole period." Japan instructed. "And after our contact, immediately come and fetch us with the helicopter to give immediate aid to England-san."

"I understand" China said while attaching the earpiece in his ear. The rest of the countries also did the same.

"Hey, it's time to go!" They heard Prussia announcing for the departure. "Then we will take our leave. Please trust us about England-san" Japan said then gave his slight bow. "Please do your best, Japan" Taiwan popped in front of him and held his hands which stunned the Japanese man. "Y-yes, we will, Taiwan. Please also do your best with the Medical team."

Before everyone could ride inside the van, they all gathered in the wide room before the exit. Everyone who are assigned to go to the front line were already dressed in their combat outfits, holsters strapped tightly in their shoulders, thighs, or waists, depending on their style while the snipers hoisted their polished snipers on their shoulders.

Prussia scanned everyone for one last time. "Everyone has their earpiece already?" He asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation. The albino smirked." Then get in the van. We shall go and rescue England from the mad scientist. Move!" Immediately, the front liners, first aiders, and the drivers sprinted to the van.

"Belarus! Russia! Please be careful!" Ukraine exclaimed, tears visible from the corners of her eyes. Belarus and Russia halt then looked back to their elder sister. "We will big sis" Russia said with a smile but then it turned into a dark one when Belarus hugged his arm. "I will protect my brother so don't worry" she said with her impassive face but her eyes were filled with determination. "We will go, now. Do your best too, big sis!" Then Russia and Belarus gave their small wave and sprinted back to the van.

"Hey, Prussia" Hungary called out. Prussia turned his head to her "What?" "You will really go?" Her sudden inquiry made him ponder and halt his actions. "Why, of course! Without the awesome me, this rescue plan will not be successful!" He said proudly as he placed his thumb to his chest. Hungary sighed then she looked straight into his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Prussia." "Then what?"Prussia demanded. Hungary stiffened then she averted her gaze from the other, and gradually her face turned pinkish. "Y-You are not country a-anym-more, and y-your w-wound from the d-dog b-bite, it's not yet healed r-right? S-so I think you sh-should..." Prussia's eyes dilated for a moment but immediately turned into a gentle one. "Haha, why are you stuttering? You look idiot if you talk that way" Prussia teased. Hungary's face turned red then faced back to him. "You, idiot! I am just-"Hungary's retort stopped when Prussia removed his black military glove and showed his right hand. "It's already healed, see"

"Yeah, but-""Hungary was interrupted again when unexpectedly Prussia tapped her head as he passed by. "Thanks for the concern, Hungary" Prussia voice was gentle which surprised his childhood friend. Hungary's was stiffened a moment but immediately returned to her consciousness. "That idiot. Always reckless." But soon her irritation cease, her face turned solemn. "Please be safe, Prussia" she said in her thought.

"Hungary, let's get ready too. Our role is very crucial."India said. "They will be fine. They are strong and reliable."Liechtenstein tries to cheer up. Hungary faced them then nodded. "Yes, let's go back where China and others are"

""""

Thirty-minutes later...

"Let me confirm the plan."Switzerland, who is currently in the monitoring room, said through the earpiece. "Our mission is to rescue England WITHOUT FAIL. According to our hacking system, our enemy won't notice us entering their basement through their security cameras immediately for the system plays the same views repeatedly in their screen but it's only a matter of time before they could notice our presence. Keep in mind your roles and responsibilities." He said with clear voice. "And according to Wales, Her Majesty officially ordered us to eliminate the mad scientist and his men. And burned down the asylum after the rescue of England."

America whistled in surprise. "The Queen in scary sometimes, huh"

"Squad one, are you ready?" Switzerland asked through the earpiece. Prussia smirked and pressed his microphone. "Of course, we are, because I am their awesome squad leader!"

SQUAD ONE: Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, and Ireland. (the squad who is responsible to obtain information from the mad scientist and eliminate him.) "I think this will be my first time to team up with you guys" Ireland said. "Oh yeah. So it means Axis plus Ireland team!" Italy announced cheerfully. "Let's do our best, Ireland-san" while Japan politely said.

"How about squad two?"Switzerland inquired for confirmation. "We are also ready, Swiss!"Spain informed with his cheerful voice.

SQUAD TWO: Netherlands, Luxembourg, Spain, and Romano. (The squad who is responsible to destroy all the hidden documents and the lab after the rescue of England). "It's been awhile to fight side by side" Luxembourg said after a small chuckle.

"Good. How about the squad three?" "We are always ready, Switzerland!"America replied.

SQUAD THREE: America, France, Scotland, Russia, and Belarus. ( The squad who is responsible to rescue England without any cause). "Well, well. Since big brother France is here, the rescue of England is definite. This will be a good opportunity for me to make favor to that frog, hehe" France said, half-jokingly. "Hero will definitely win!" America said.

"The back- up team?" Switzerland ignored their talk and proceeded to other team. "Haha, we are ready to back-up them anytime, Switzerland!"Denmark remarked.

BACK-UP TEAM: Denmark, Norway, and Korea. ( Responsible to back-up any squads anytime)

"And how about the snipers?"

"We are already in our spots, Switzerland" Canada informed with his soft voice, receiving thumbs up and wink from Cuba. "I and Su- Sweden are ready, too~" Finland reported. "The same with Turkey-Greece pair~" Turkey drawled.

Switzerland nodded and checked the monitoring team, then glanced to Wales. "We are all ready" Wales said then smirked. Switzerland nodded and pressed his microphone again. "Ok, it seems that everyone is ready for the mission. Right now, the monitoring team could observe the situation of the mad scientist. He is relaxing for now but his men and the other scientist are roaming around the basement. Be careful with your actions. If you are busted, immediately, go for a combat operation, understood?"

"Roger!"Everyone answered in unison. "Then, let the England rescue operation begin!"


	15. GaMe

Chapter 15

"Swit-Commander, all squads succeeded in entering the laboratory." Estonia informed with firm voice. "They are now about to go in separate ways to conduct their respective squad missions."

Switzerland nodded. "Continue to monitor and guide them." "Yes, sir."

"How's the research team doing?" Switzerland gazed to his right where the research team was. The role of research team is to investigate the profile and the past of the mad scientist. "We are still searching for his profile, commander. We even do not know his true nationality." Wales said in exasperation, who was assigned to be the leader of the research team. "We will try to research the scientists who served during the WW1 and WW2; maybe we can get some clues there."

"Continue your investigation then." Switzerland commanded.

 _"Swiss, may we ask you a favor?" Germany asked through the earpiece._

 _"What is that? Speak." Switzerland inquired, curious what the independent nation will request. "My_ _bruder_ _and I perhaps saw that scientist before... around 1900-1990's"_

 _"What?! What is his name?" Switzerland demanded immediately, stunned to know that German brothers recognized their target. Wales, who was working beside him jolted in surprised, almost spilled his cup of water._

 _"I'm sorry but we don't know. That is why we would like you to find out his identity while we are conducting our mission." Germany requested, his voice sounding puzzled too, uncertain about his memories. Switzerland closed his eyes, a bit disappointed that Germany doesn't remember the scientist. "Fine, I will organize a_ _research_ _team from the monitoring_ _squad and let them investigate about that scientist." Switzerland responded. Germany mumbled a 'thank you' then off his microphone._

"Commander!" Lithuania said. "What?" In a snappy click, Switzerland's reverie cut off and his attention went to the Baltic nation. "Squad 3 is about to engage with the guards. What should we do?"

"Inform all the squads, snipers, and the back-up team to prepare for a combat." Switzerland commanded with authority. All the monitoring team gave their firm and clear "Yes, Sir!" And then they informed all the squads and teams.

"""

"Finally! I can go rampant!" Prussia said with whisper after receiving the order he was waiting for, followed by a flicking of gun. "It's hero time!" America shouted as soon as the guards spotted his squad. And a moment later, the monitoring room was permeated with shooting noises, reloading of bullets, and some shouts and yells for being thrilled with the mission. It's been awhile for almost all the countries to engage in a battle.

"Be aware that the mad scientist already noticed our presence. Don't let your guards off!" Switzerland reminded then he faced to his left where other monitoring members are doing their job. "Bulgaria, what is the temperature already?" The Swiss asked. Bulgaria's expression went dark and bit his lips in anxiety before he replied back to Switzerland. "It's already 15 degree Celsius... This is not looking good, commander." Bulgaria's voice wobbled. Switzerland's eyes widened a moment and returned to his usual mien. "To all squads, especially the squad 3..." all the squad members' attention piqued even if some squads are still engaging in a fight. "Update of England's situation, the room temperature has already dropped to 15 degree Celsius. Don't waste your time in fighting. Our main priority is to rescue England."

"Bloody Hell!" Scotland cursed after shooting the last man in front of him.

"That mad scientist! What the hell is he thinking?!" America berated then hid immediately behind the nearest wall to cover himself from the bullets that his enemy is shooting to him. "We can't waste our time with these guys!" France exclaimed.

From the opposite side of the building, Prussia and Germany give each other a gaze of astonishment. Japan, who was also surprised about the information too, his expression turned dark. "We should hurry, Prussia-san. The main laboratory where the scientist stays is near." Prussia nodded and gave a confirmation look to his members. A moment later, he gave a hand cue, which means to head to the direction he pointed to.

"""

2 hours ago...

 _After all the squads, snipers, medical teams, back-up team, and the drivers left, all the monitoring team were already in the monitoring room. They awed when the countries saw the massive working stations_ _have already been set in a clean_ _and_ _organize state. After few moments, Switzerland harrumph which distracts the reveries of the monitoring team._

 _"Everyone, let's go to our respective working stations. Perhaps the three main members will seat on the biggest working station." Switzerland said. "Is that right, Wales?"_

 _"Yup, exactly but before that, I would like to inform more details about the laboratory." Wales said beckoning everyone to come closer to the main working station where the live recorded video of the security camera of the mad scientist is shown._

 _"Look at this and observe. This is our enemy!" The Celtic_ _nation pointed out the mad scientist with disgust. "And this is now the current situation of England!"_ _The_ _moment when the countries saw England from the monitor, they all gasped in_ _horror, eyes dilated, some_ _their mind_ _turned white, unable to process the information they just got. Switzerland, who had the same reaction as others, bit his lips. He didn't expect that England was so emaciated._

 _"What the hell with his scars! And those blood!" Australia_ _rebuked with fury. He can't forgive the scientist for_ _turning his former brother into a corpse-like being. New Zealand immediately hold his shoulders to calm him down, reassuring him that he will be alright albeit inside_ _he really wants to shoot the mad scientist hundred times until his satisfied to what he did to England._

 _"Everyone, I know you guys are frustrated to that mad scientist but we should not let those emotions control us. Our role is vital. We are_ _responsible_ _to give accurate information to the countries that will be fighting in the front line. Do I make myself clear?" Switzerland said, stepping forward from the crowd. Everyone gaze at one another, glint of determination were filled in their eyes. With an utter nod, everyone straightened their_ _composure. "Yes, sir!" And then gave their snappy salute. Switzerland nodded in satisfaction and took some deep breathe. "Everyone, go to your respective monitors. We shall prepare ourselves for the mission!"_

"""

Monitoring and Research Squad

"Something is odd..." Lithuania mumbled while he held his chin with his fingers. "What is odd?" Latvia, who was sitting at his right side, asked. "Maybe it's only my imagination but I think the guards and the subordinates of the scientists didn't speak a word. I mean I just thought that I didn't hear their voices even once." Lithuania said coyly and scratched his head. The notice of Lithuania piqued the interest of Estonia and Latvia.

"Wait a second, I think I didn't hear yet their voices too..." Estonia words trailed away and looked at Latvia in a quizzical manner. "Me too..." The Baltic States' face turned solemn, realizing something that there's something that they don't know. In unison, the three Baltic States turned their spindle chair to Switzerland with a vehement expression, making the Swiss man to jerked but he managed to appear nonchalant. Barely.

"Commander!" Estonia exclaimed. "What is it, Estonia?" Switzerland inquired. "Lithuania has noticed something minor but we thought that it is important to report to you every little detail we noticed."

"Tell me what you noticed, Lithuania." The Swiss man demanded Lithuania glanced to his seatmates, uneasy to tell but Latvia and Estonia patted his back. Lithuania turned his head to Switzerland and begun to speak. "I-I just noticed that the guards and the subordinates of the scientist didn't speak a single word for the entire time."

Switzerland stiffened, as well as Wales too. "Are you sure about that?" Switzerland asked for confirmation. "Yes, we three didn't hear even a single word from them." Lithuania replied with confidence. The countries who heard the information dazed. "Wales, did you heard them speak?" Switzerland warily asked the Celtic nation. Wales look contemplative for a few moments while covering his mouth with his hand but soon his hand slowly slip down and his face expression turned grim. "No, I didn't...Not a single word..." Wales said as he faced toward Switzerland.

"""

Squad 1 POV (Germany, Prussia, Japan, Italy, and Ireland)

The squad 1 was only few meters away from the main laboratory where the mad scientist is expected to be, based on the information that Estonia gave it to them earlier. Their clothes were already stained with dusts, blood splash, and few scratches they gained during their combat.

Currently, they are carefully trotting through the dim corridor, not wanting to make any unnecessary sound that might gain the attention of the troublesome guards. "This area is unusually silent" Japan thought, scanning his back to confirm that there are no guards following them. "West, any information from the monitoring squad about the scientist?" Prussia asked while he reloads his gun. Germany shook his head. "Not yet. It can't be help; we don't know where he came from and who he is. All what we are sure is that we saw him somewhere." Prussia nodded, convinced with the reason.

"Let's move on, guys. The guards can catch up us anytime." Ireland said, motioning them to come, who were already few meters ahead of them. The rest of the squad members followed after Ireland, without realizing that someone were already following them from behind.

"""

Squad 3 POV (America, France, Scotland, Russia, and Belarus)

"Phew, finally we finished them." America exhaled heavily while returning his gun in his holster. "There were a lot of them, indeed." Russia said, smiling while staring at the guard who was lying unconscious beside his feet. "Well, what surprised me most was that Belarus can slash the neck of each guard so fast and precise. It gave me chills to my spine while watching her eliminating the enemies." France said as he stroked his hair away from his face. Belarus just gave him her stare, taking his statement as a compliment.

"This is bad." Scotland said while checking the time with his watch. "We have already wasted 25 minutes from our first combat.5 minutes more before that bloody scientist will decrease the temperature again."

"Then let us hurry and save England!" America said, and then the squad 3 members sprinted to the direction where the ward of England is base from the direction they have received from Lithuania.

As soon as they left, the fingers of the guards that they have defeated twitched.

"""

Squad 2 POV (Spain, Netherlands, Romano, and Luxembourg)

The Squad 2 was able to reach to their destination, the room where all the important files are being kept, after defeating all the guards they met up. Netherlands asked Latvia to open the door, for the door lock needs password to open. Few seconds later, thanks to the hacking system that Japan had prepared, Latvia was able to unlock the password without taking minutes and open the door.

Netherlands mumbled a 'thank you' and motioned his squad members to go inside the room after confirming no one is guarding inside the room. After the countries entered, Latvia closed the door so that the guards will not caught them immediately while the squad 2 are investigating some files and attain some information they need.

The room was filled with shelves, tons of books randomly placed inside of it, papers and fine pens strewn on the desk and on the floor, test tubes were placed safely in the test tube rack, and some of the fluorescent lamp was flickering, making the countries' vision to sore a bit.

"The hell wrong with his light!" Romano finally bursts in irritation, frustrated that he should blink his eyes time to time whenever his eyes will soar. "And this place is dirty too, are they even cleaning this room?" Luxembourg said as he slid his index finger to the edge of the nearby shelves. "Anyway guys, let us find some information that is related to that scientist before we could destroy this room." Netherlands said. "Double time guys" Everyone nodded and started their investigation.

While Spain was looking for something to examine, something caught his eyes not until he reached the furthermost place of this room. Wondering what that thing might be, he went closer to that object cautiously. But as soon as he realized what that is, his curiosity turned into regret, making him to feel nauseated, eyes widening in horror.

"""

Mad Scientist and his team POV

It was only the time they realized that their security cameras were hacked after they heard gunshots from the direction of the entrance. The mad scientist got surprised a moment but after learning who the intruders were made his blood boil in excitement.

"Oh, it seems like the friends of Mr. England came. Haha, this is thrilling!" The mad scientist drawled as he clapped his hands. He sends a lot of his guards to attack the countries while he enjoys and making some time for him to think for a devious plan. "Ah" the mad scientist realized something, turning his grin into a mischievous one. He turned his back to one of his subordinates and did some sign language, giving some kind of communication to him. After giving those signs, the subordinate nodded and typed something with his keyboards, giving subtle commands to the computer.

"Let us play a game then, immortal brats. Who will win this game?" And did his signature grin.


	16. Horrifying Discoveries

Chapter 16

Squad 1 POV

Prussia, taking the lead, Germany, Ireland, Italy, and Japan were trotting down to the corridor, carefully not to make any unnecessary sound. "Squad 1, 25 meters ahead for the main laboratory." Estonia reminded through the ear piece. "Roger" Prussia replied.

 _Tap tap_ Japan, who was the last person in the line, whipped his head behind him. He heard, though it was faint, he definitely heard something. An echo, specifically. Japan squinted his eyes to see if anyone is following after them for the corridor was dim and further he stares, the darker the path is. Like everything was engulfed with darkness.

"Japan" Italy called him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Italy-kun..." Japan squinted his eyes again. "I just thought that somebody is following us but it seems like it was only my imagination." Japan said. "If you say so... let's go, Japan. We will almost reach our destination." Italy said. Japan gave his utter nod and gave his last gaze to the dark path before he jogged towards Italy.

"""

Squad 3 POV

"Get out of our way, Bloody maggots!" Scotland exclaimed while he lunged to the guards who were obstructing his way. Beside him was France, he was elegantly shooting down the guards, cleanly to their foreheads. Behind them were America, Russia and Belarus.

"I didn't thought that I will fight side by side with you, again, Russia." America said, grinning cheerfully while he just shot two guards and swerved to dodge the unexpected thrust from guards from behind. Immediately, after his dodge, he kicked them roughly to their guts, banging their backs to the wall. Taking that as a chance, America, showing no mercy, shot them straight to their heads.

"Hahaha, that's true." Russia chuckled while shooting the guards who were trying to attack France and Scotland while Belarus are defeating all the guards who are trying to attack her brother. "I think the last time was WW2?"

"That long?! Cool!" Then America shot the last guard in front of him, then the trio followed after France and Scotland as they sprinted towards them. Few moments later, the group stopped and pressed their backs to the wall.

"That is the cell where England is." Scotland said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards that room, which was only few meters ahead of them. "Finally!" America said in loud whisper.

 _Tak, tak. Tap, tap._ All of them stiffened and swiftly turned their heads behind, facing towards the dark creepy path. "Hey, did you defeat all of them?" France asked, reloading his bullets. "Yeah, I'm sure of that." America replied, doing the same thing as France. Russia squinted his eyes but he can't see anything at all.

"To all squads, this is an emergency!" The sudden remark of Switzerland flinched every soldiers.

"""

30 minutes ago...

Back-up team POV

The trio, Denmark, Norway, and Korea, were listening the confers of different squads through their speaker. The trio are currently hiding behind the trees and the shrubs just few meters away from the asylum, waiting for the instructions.

"Ooh, they are fighting, they are fighting." Denmark grinned, felt excited and thrilled while listening to their confers. "I wanted to engage in the combat too with Japan." Korea remarked. "Guys, stop complaining." Norway said. "But I wanna go rampant too~" Denmark whined. "I know right, bro~" Korea said then the two noisy duo did a bro fist. Norway didn't expect that these two immature guys get along well.

"Hmm?" Norway's attention went towards the asylum when he noticed few guards came out from the right wing of the main building. "Den, Korea, keep quiet." Norway shush them before the guards might notice their presence.

"But Nor-" Denmark's words cut off when he and Korea saw the serious expression of Norway while he gazes the asylum. The two exchanged their looks and approached to the closest tree then peered over their shoulders.

"Oh, the guards!" Denmark said with a loud whisper, instantly receiving a smack to his back from Norway. "What are they doing?" Korea inquired. "I don't know, oh, they spread up." Then the trio concealed themselves in the shadows to hide their presence.

"Commander, the guards appeared outside the right wing of the building and just split up. Over" Denmark informed while pressing the microphone.

Canada-Cuba POV

The pair was standing by on the roof of one of the abandoned house just few meters away from Cherry Knowle asylum gate. From their position, they are on the northwest from the main building.

"I didn't know that you were a sniper, Canada" Cuba said while inspecting the asylum using his binoculars. "Haha, well, yes, I'm pretty confident with my shooting skills, you know." Canada chuckled, flattered by the compliment. "By the way, you know, your brother-"

"My brother? What's wrong with my brother?" Canada asked, lifting his head away from scope. "America almost cried when he open up what you and he saw. You know, the magic thing that you guys conducted." Cuba shrugged his shoulders and gaze at Canada with a sentimental look. "It must have been hard for you two."

Canada's eyes widened a moment and return then did a downcast gaze. "Yes, very, actually. That time, I couldn't control myself but go frantic but America didn't cry that time although he must have hurt more than I do." Canada said and made a melancholy smile. "He's really acting tough outside but I'm pretty sure inside, he wanted to burst out in tears."

"Yeah, we all knew that very well." Cuba said and sighed then raised his binoculars to his eyes to recheck the asylum again. "Huh?" The Caribbean man saw a human shadow on the roof top of the building. He observes it a little longer not until he realized who that person was.

"Canada, duck!"

Finland- Sweden POV

The pair stands by at the northeast area from the main building of the asylum. Same as the Canada-Cuba pair, the two Scandinavian countries sits on the rooftop of an abandoned house located outside the entrance gate.

"It's been ages, since I hold a sniper rifle." Finland said. "I hope my marksmanship didn't became dull." "Your sniper got the highest killing rate during the Winter War, right?" Sweden inquired. "Oh, you know that pretty well, Su-san. Yes, he was like a savior to us that time." Finland felt nostalgic when he recall those memories.

"Well, but still, killing people is not good, I guess." Finland said and returned his eye before the scope. "But this is a mission, so we have not choice, right, Su-san?"

"Hmm" was only the answer Finland receive from Sweden but well he got used to it so he didn't mind. Few moments later, Finland saw several guards came out from left wing roof top. Finland squinted his eyes to observe the actions of the guards, trying to know what are they planning to do.

"Did you see them, Su-san?" Finland inquired, still not averting his gaze away from them. "Hmm, they are searching for something?" Sweden returned a question. "I'm not sure about that but- oh my!"

Turkey- Greece POV

The pair stands by behind the main building and also stays on the rooftop of an abandoned house near the entrance gate of the asylum."Why in all people I am your partner?" Greece complained in a slow speaking manner. Turkey laughed and faced his partner. "Oh well, Greece, that is my line. I'm more worried if you can protect me in case we got busted by our enemies." Turkey mocked with a big grin.

"Shut up." He retorted, sounding sleepy though. Turkey laughed again but complied and returned his gaze back to the asylum. "The asylum sure haunted and creepy, huh." Turkey mumbled while observing the asylum through his scope. As he slowly turns his scope to the side, he saw one guard doing something to the nearby structure. "Hey, sleepy-head."

"What? And don't call me sleepy-head"

"But you responded, anyway, can you check what that guy is doing before I will shoot him down." Turkey instructed. "What guy?" Greece knelt down from his lying position and raised his binoculars before his eyes. After few moments of searching, he spotted the guy that Turkey was pertaining to.

"What is he doing? Oh wait, he's standing." Greece squinted his eyes. The guard sprinted away from his spot and went inside the building. "Hey, what is that black thing?" Greece asked.

"I don't know..." Turkey answered, uncertain what object is that but soon his eyes dilated in realization. "A t-timer bomb...?" Greece, surprised, swift his head to his partner.

Squad 2 POV

Netherlands, Romano, Luxembourg, and Spain were hustling, yet calm, inside the dim and flickering information room, searching for valuable information of the scientist and his research. Netherlands scanned the room after he felt tired looking all the preserved organisms being placed neatly on the shelves not until his eyes caught to a dusty cabinet. Inside, there were files being kept. Tracing the files with his finger, he randomly picked up one of them and flipped its pages.

"Hmm?" He hummed in puzzlement. As he continued to flip its pages. He noticed that all the files were about human experiment thats had been conducted in wars and underground society. "You found something, pointed-head?" Romano asked, peering the file from his side. "Mm. These files" he said while getting handful of folder from the cabinet. "It is all about human experiments happened in the past." "What?!" Romano got two files and studied them, placing them closer to his face. "Gross, he was researching all these stuffs for the entire time? That's insane." He rebuked, tossing the files on the table.

"Latvia, we found creepy human experiment files in the information room." Netherlands said while pressing the microphone button. "Thanks for the information." Latvia replied.

On the other hand, Luxembourg was scrutinizing the heap of papers strewed and piled on the experiment table and shelves. He checks every paper until one of them caught his attention. This paper seems big and it was folded properly, comparing to the other papers. Curiosity kills him, he immediately unfolded the paper. "What the-" Luxembourg reacted after scanning the paper for few moments. "This is-"

"Hey, guys!" Spain called them from the furthermost part of the room. Immediately everyone went where Spain was. When they arrived, the trio arched his eyebrows when they saw the grim face of the Spaniard. "W-why are you wearing that expression, damn it" Romano stammered, jerked out. "G-Guys..." Then Spain step backwards to his side, revealing something from his back, which made his fellow squad mates to gasped in horror, turning their face expression dark and obnoxious, making them to feel nauseate.

"What the hell is that eyeballs?!" Romano exclaimed, stepping few steps backwards. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. The eyeballs they saw were floating in the blue water-like liquid inside a long glass container. It seems like a special kind of chemical liquid that stores organs. "Who owns these eyeballs?" Netherlands asked while he and Luxembourg approached the eerie object. Luxembourg bend down, clasping his hands on his knees, and observed the eyeballs. "The color of the iris is green, huh." He mumbled.

"You found something frightening, tomato bastard." Romano uttered, nudging his companion's arm. Spain just gave his weary smile. "Hey, guys, this is only my guess but, uh, ummm-" Spain averted his eyes with theirs and rubbed his head. "I think the owner of that eyeballs is...England's..." There was few momoents of silence before his crew could react on the possible fact. "WHAT?!" Romano was the first one to react. Netherlands and Luxembourg turned their heads to the eyeballs again. "Come to think of it, I think this eyeballs are still fresh, comparing to the other preserved organisms I saw at the opposite side of this room." Netherlands said.

"Also we didn't receive any reports too that someone is being experimented other than that eyebrow bastard." Romano said. Spain, releasing a 'tch' from his lips, then pressed the microphone button. "Latvia, are you there?"

"Yes, what is it, Spain?" Latvia inquired as he pause his typing. "Can you tell us the current situation of England right now?" Latvia raised his eyebrow in query but complied with the request. "Oh my goodness." Latvia expressed his grief when he saw that England was embracing himself while covering himself with the available thin blanket to himself, shuddering in coldness. "He, he is trembling in coldness, Spain..."

"How about his face?" Spain asked, cold sweat was felt. "His face? I can't see his face clearly from this camera view and he is also covering his eyes with his hands." Hearing this information, the squad look at one another, stunned.

"Latvia" Netherlands spoke. "Yes?"

"Don't freak out with the information I will give it to you right now." Latvia gulped and heeded his words. "What is it?"

"We just found an eyeballs in this room. And these looks new."

"What?!" "And we think that these eyeballs are England's."

"""

Monitoring Squad POV

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The sudden exclaim and stand of Latvia jerked all the monitoring squad. "Is that true, Netherlands?" He asked, holding his headphones.

"Yes. I think you can't see where we are right now because the camera view doesn't reach until the end of this room."

"Oh my goodness..." Latvia's voice trailed away as he slowly sat back to his chair, unbelievable to hear the information he had received.

"What happened, Latvia?" Switerland demanded. "C-Commander." Latvia stood up again, but he wasn't able to change his grim expression. "The squad 2 found something horrible in the information room...and that was-" Latvia bit his lips and finally opened his mouth. "T-they said the found the e-eyeballs of England."

All the countries stunned. "Wha- What do you mean, Latvia?" Wales spoke as he was unsteadily walking towards him. Latvia gulped and answered. "The squad 2 found an eyeballs inside the room and they said that there is a big possibility that these eyeballs are England's." He halt and held his headphones again. "Ne-netherlands, can you show those eyeballs to us...?"

Few moments later, the monitoring team saw the squad two stood in front of the camera. Netherlands lifted the eyeballs (still inside the container) to the camera as near as possible so that the monitoring team could see it properly. The countries recoiled back in horror, gasping sharply, covering their mouths. "I repeat, these eyeballs might be to England's. But its only a possibility." Netherlands reminded.

Wales stopped in front of the monitor where the camera shows the situation of England.

England was still covering his face with his hands but moments later, he removed his hands, revealing his pale face. Wales eyes dilated and went speechless. Indeed, there were traces of blood flow below his eyelids. Come to think of it, he didn't noticed that England didn't open his eyes even once after they hacked the security cameras. "Bloody hell...". Wales clenched his hands and banged the table with fury.

"""

Squad 2 POV

Luxembourg, like a snap, he remembered the paper he found and unfolded it. "Take a look at this, guys." He said. Everyone gathered, surrounding him and look on the paper. "Wait a minute, this is-" Spain, as well as his squadmates were surprised. "Yes, this is the blueprint of an Artificial Intelligence. In other words, all the guards that we terminated were all artificially made! Possible, also all his subordinates are all-"

 _BOOM!_ A loud exploding sound was heard from the entrance door of the room. Instinctively, the squad crouch and pressed themselves to the nearby walls and shelves. Romano, bravelt peered over his shoulders to the door. "What the hell!" Romano was more surprised when he saw one of the guard's face was already half scraped, revealing the metal covering in his forehead while one of his eyes was shining red. "Damn it!" Then pulled his head when he noticed that the guards raised their guns and shot aiming to their direction.

"They are all Artificial Intelligence. I repeat, all the guards and the subordinates are made up of artificial intelligence!" Spain exclaimed while informing these valuable information to Latvia.

"""

Returned to present

Monitoring squad POV

The monitoring team noticed the exchange of gun fire in the information room. "What is happening, Latvia?" Estonia asked. "Commander!" Latvia exclaimed. "The squad two had found out that all the guards and the subordinates of the mad scientist are all artificial intelligence!"

"What did you say?!" Switzerland reacted. All the crew gasped in horror. Switzerland cussed under his breathe and pressed his microphone button. "Spain, are you sure with the information?"

"Yes, Commander. Luxembou-" Spain suddenly hanged the call for a moment, because the shelves were crashing down on him. He rolled to the other cabinet and returned his call. "Luxembourg found the blueprint of an Artificial Intelligence!"

Switzerland bit his lips in frustration.

"To all squads, this is an emergency!" The sudden remark of Switzerland flinched every soldiers in the field. "All the guards you thought you eliminated are still alive! Specifically, they are all artificially made! They are all artificial intelligence!"

"""

Squad 3 POV

"What?!" All the squad three reacted in unison. Just then, they noticed the presence of the guards behind them and suddenly released tons of bullets. Immediately, the countries swerved and hid behind the walls. "They were robots?!" America exclaimed. "That mad scientist was also creating these AI, huh. This is bad if this AI will be release in the underground market." France remarked, wearing a wary smile.

"America" Russia nudged. "What?"

"I and Belarus will handle these guys."

"What?! Are you serious?!" America exclaimed and shot few bullets towards the approaching enemy then immediately returned his back against the wall, whipping his head to Russia. "We do not know how to defeat them yet!"

Russia gazed to his younger sister and receives a nod. Knowing what she meant, he returned his look to America and smiled. "Well, that's what we are going to find out while fighting."

"What? But-"

"Another emergency announcement!" All the soldiers heard Switzerland's voice through their earpiece. "The mad scientist lowers the temperature every 15 minutes interval! Currently, the temperature of England's room is at 12 degree Celsius! Squad 3, advance your rescue operation!"

All the squad three members exchanged stunned expressions. "America" Russia called his name again. "We have no time. For sure England is already suffering hypothermia." America bit his lips. He had no choice but to accept the request of Russia.

"Fine! But be careful!" America said. Russia smiled and looked at Belarus. Belarus returned her determined gaze, raising her gun and knife. "Don't miss the chance we will give it to you."

"France, Scotland" Russia called while pressing his microphone. The two other countries were hiding behind the other wall in front of them. "I and Belarus will make time for you guys to go to the cell where England is."

"Are you seriou-" France barely ducked himself to avoid the bullets and swiftly hid behind the wall, settling himself beside Scotland. "Are you serious, Russia and Belarus?!"

"Too much risks-"

"We got no time." Russia cut offs Scotland's sentence. "Now don't miss this chance." Then Russia and Belarus lunged straight to the guards, covering the vision of their enemies from their teammates.

"""

Squad 1 POV

"Ireland, are you alright?!" Italy cried out from the opposite room. The countries were walking down the corridor on the moment when Switzerland announced the stunning information. Immediately, the squad noticed the deadly presence of the guards, who were already pointing guns at them. Instinctively, the countries rolled and sprinted themselves behind the nearby room, splitting themselves in half but Ireland received a scratch from the incessant bullets.

"No worries. It's just a scratch. It will heal soon." Ireland reassured. "Oh my goodness, all of them are terminators." Prussia exclaimed, yet excited than becoming scared. "Wah~ their eyes are red!" Italy cried out, hiding behind Germany.

"Ireland-san" Japan, who hid with him, whispered from behind. "What?" He gazed back to his partner while arming himself with his dual pistol. "Please cover me up. I will eliminate one of them and discover their weakness." Japan instructed, his eyes overcasts by the shadows of his dark bangs. Ireland smirked. "Sure, no problem."


	17. Warmth

Chapter 17

England POV

 _I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!_ England screamed inside his head, clutching his head with his hands that were full of blemishes. Everything was a great abyss to him when he regained his consciousness. He felt like a total darkness has engulfed him away from the light which he can't seem to escape. All he felt was coldness and fear.

 _I'm alone... I'm alone...I'm here in this total darkness alone..._ England took feeble steps backwards until he felt the chilling wall against his back. Slowly he slid down to the floor and placed his hands to his forehead. His head hurts so much and he couldn't think any rational things like someone had scribbled his head with a ball pen circling randomly, almost covering up any spaces of his mind. England started to tremble as he drew a broken smile to his face. _Ha... I don't care anymore..._ Then he grasps his chest, where he felt the most throbbing pain from his body, allowing to make wrinkles to his clothes though he was hurt externally because of the experiments he was forced to experience, it hurts more inside.

Research Team POV

Ceaseless clicks of mouse, sound of keyboards while typing were heard at the research team area. Groans and heavy signs mixed with the actions whenever a country got exasperated to search about the mad scientist's identity. Beads of sweat were already visible from their temples and cheeks albeit their room is air conditioned.

Wales was checking all the records of the soldiers who were involved in both world wars and he is the one who works the most in the team. Slovakia, who had no idea left in his mind to search about mad scientist's profile, he decided to search a rare pictures of historical wars, clicked a random websites and begun scrolling down the page while scanning every picture that appears. Some of the pictures were nostalgic to him. He felt proud that he and his countries had overcome all those painful and difficult times.

"Oh, a war photos, huh. Nice idea." Slovakia turned his head up and saw Thailand leaning his body to his side and peered over the screen. "Uh huh. Nostalgic, isn't it?" Slovakia inquired with a smirk. Thailand nodded in response as Slovakia continued to scroll down the page. Few minutes later, they heard a loud groan from behind. "Bloody hell. I can't find any information about that psycho bastard." Australia drawled as he whined while his head was already completely on the table. New Zealand felt the same way but didn't complained, instead he did a heavy deep sigh. Other research companions started to feel tired too. Some were massaging their face, shoulders; some stood up to make coffee for themselves to keep them awake and to function their brain and some started to do some little stretching after their bodies became stiff and numb for they were staying at the same position for hours.

Wales watched the scenes. He, too, was very tired at the same time frustrated for he couldn't find any single information about the mad scientist. He checked his time with his watch. _Crap. 6 minutes to go before the mad scientist will decrease the temperature again._ He should work faster or else the suffering of his younger brother will prolong. In order to keep him in focus, he decided to make a tea for himself and stood up. Unconsciously, when he was about to pass by Slovakia and Thailand, he saw the war pictures they were scrutinizing. At the first few seconds, he just thought that it was an ordinary historical war photos then after few moments, his action halts, eyes dilates with a gasp. Something caught Wales' attention.

"Hey, Slovakia and Thailand!" Wales called their names which jolted the mentioned countries. "W-what?!" Slovakia stammered. Wales strode to their station and leaned his body forward between the two young countries to have a better look of that certain picture. Slovakia and Thailand exchanged looks to each other in query then looked to the picture that Wales is staring. "What's wrong, Wales?" Slovakia asked. Wales didn't respond but his stunned expression just made them even perplexed. "Is there something wrong with that picture?" Thailand asked in a calm way. "That's it." Wales mumbled. "About what?" Slovakia asked. Wales then prodded Slovakia's shoulder, beckoning to lend his seat to him. Slovakia just complied but the inquiry expression was still visible. Wales started to type fast on the keyboard, clicking some websites that Slovakia and Romania didn't searched it yet.

The two other nation watched the work of Wales from behind, curious what the Celtic nation have noticed. When finally the fingers of Wales ceased, the three nation gasped as their eyes widened in the discovery. "H-hey, that is him, right?" Thailand stammered, still his eyes locked in the picture. "He looks younger in this picture but is it really him?" "Maybe yes, maybe not. But there is a high possibility that it is him..." Wales said then he stood up from his seat then walked in the center. "Attention research team!" He raised his voice and immediately receiving the gazes from his squad mates. "I found a person that is likely him!" The attention of his team got serious, knowing whom Wales is pertaining too. "I would like that all of you to investigate this person. His name is-"

""""

Greece- Turkey POV

"Commander" Greece pressed his microphone to get a contact with Switzerland. He and Turkey tried to report what they've saw but because of the sudden stunning announcement that Switzerland gave before them, they were forced to wait until the hassle calms.

"Yes, Greece" Finally, Switzerland answered them. "Commander, I and Turkey have spotted around 5 time-bombs attached on the walls of the main buildings. We think that there are more in other wings."

"What?!" Switzerland reacted but immediately harrumphed after he got embarrassed with his sudden reaction. He didn't expect that the mad scientist will take that move. _Is he trying to kill himself too or does he have another plan to beat all of us?_ A lot of questions were running inside his head. Switzerland closed his eyes for a few moments until he announced his decision."Greece-Turkey pair, continue to stay in your place. Thank you for the information. I will let the back-up team to deal with the bombs."

"Roger." Then their line cuts off.

"So we will just sit here and wait right?" Turkey said. "But it's alright to eliminate the guards perhaps"

"But they are AI." Greece reminded. "If we don't know their weak spot, how can we eliminate them? And if we are careless, they might spot out position. No, we are lucky that they didn't spot us." Turkey was surprised with the Greece's idea. "I think you're right." Then he released a 'tch' from his lips.

""""

Cuba- Canada POV

"No wonder they will spot us because they are Artificial Intelligence" Cuba said. Currently, Cuba and Canada are hiding behind the dilapidated wooden wall to avoid the bullets that the guards are shooting towards them. They got spotted even from afar. Good thing that Cuba noticed their presence or else Canada have been shot straight to his forehead.

"This is troublesome." Canada mumbled. He doesn't know what action they should take next. If they won't eliminate the guards they are confronting now, they will cause another trouble to the mission. Canada thought for a plan but his reverie were cut when Cuba nudged his ribs.

"Canada, there are four guards heading towards our direction." Then he raised his gun. "I will try to combat them as long as I could." "What?! Are you insane? They are robots! AI! And we do not know their weakness yet!"

"That is why I will fight them to find their weakness. So while they are concentrating on me, you will go to a high place and shoot them after learning their weakness. Got it?" Cuba ordered. "And besides, I think other squads are doing the same thing. One of them sacrifices to discover their weakness." And he gave his smirk. Canada wasn't satisfied with his companion's statement but he knew he was right.

Canada took a deep breath. "Fine, but I will back you up. I won't allow you to fight them alone." Cuba was a bit surprised. He thought that Canada was just a kind and soft guy. He smirked again and gazed to his partner. "Sure, back me up."

"""

Squad 2 POV

The squad two were still stuck in the information room for the entrance was blocked by the AIs while they're shooting them without any mercy. The countries also shoots them back but even how many times they try to kill them, the guards keep on standing up, frustrating the countries.

"Luxembourg, can't you find it yet?" Romano shouted from behind. He can't stop having goosebumps whenever he will confront the disturbing blank mien of the guards, especially because of their red eyes. "Not yet. This blueprint is unexpectedly complicating." Luxembourg answered, rather in a calm way. He was assign by Netherlands to find the weak spot of the AI since he was the one who found the blueprint. "We're almost running out of bullets!"Spain reminded, who was shooting the guards from the opposite side of the room.

Luxembourg scans and scrutinizes every detail of the blueprint. _Where is the weak spot? There should be somewhere around this upper limb... where is it? Where is it? I should find it immediately or else everyone is doom._ His eyes runs up and down, side to side, beads of sweat were already dropping on the paper, making a wet smudge in the dropped area. "What is this strange device in their neck?" Luxembourg mumbled as he held his chin with his fingers. This microchip that is placed in their neck bothered him every time he studies the diagram. He read the function of it which says, _The memory_ "Memory...!" Luxembourg's eyes dilated. He pulled the blueprint close to his face, confirming if he's guess is right.. "This is the-" his words halts when he heard the shout of his teammates. "Spain!" Romano yelled when he saw the Spaniard got shot to his shoulder. Netherlands cursed under his breath. He then sprints and jumped side wards and shoots the guards who were trying to approach the Spaniard then immediately hide behind the cabinets. Romano, taking that as a chance, he rolled to where the Spaniard is.

"Damn it! You're bleeding so much!" Romano was surprised when he saw the blood started to stain almost half of Spain's white shirt into crimson red color. "I'm fine, Romano, this will heal soon..." Spain reassured though after few moments, he winced in pain. "Guys!" Luxembourg shouted while pressing the microphone button of his ear piece. "Target their neck! The central part of their neck! That is their weak spot!"

The rest of his companions did a devious smirk. "Finally." They thought.

"""

Squad 1 POV

"This has no ending!" Prussia bleated, started to get frustrated whenever his enemies stands up. Japan continuously fought with the guards, swerving all the bullets he was aimed to. He himself was also surprised that his concentration and vision sense were sharper than usual. Thanks to Ireland, he manage to stay unscathed, barely though. Germany received a slit when he responded late for a few seconds to notice the presence of the guard behind him. But he managed to shot the enemy and hid to the other room.

Italy unexpectedly didn't whined long but concentrated to shoot the guards. In his mind was survival and rescue but of course he still clings to Germany whenever his concentration cuts off. " Ve~ I'm tired already" Italy said. "I'm almost out of bullets"

Germany nodded. "We are all running out of bullets." Then Germany glanced to Japan. The Japanese controlled his body freely and felt that his body was lighter. He didn't expect that he could move fast despite of his age. "I hope I will not suffer back pain after this mission..." He thought.

Prussia was also equally moving as Japan. He tried shooting every vital point that he thought that it might be their weak spot. Their forehead, chest, sternum. Nothing seemed to work. The countries noticed that guards were also running out of bullets which some of them started to lunge towards them. " Fist fight next, huh." Ireland thought and smirked. "I have pretty much confidence when it comes to fist fighting"

Germany and Prussia engaged in the fighting soon after they run out of bullets. Well, they are German countries, they are pretty trained physically so they had no problem with it. Prussia's excitement surged within him. He loves fighting and felt nostalgic with it.

"Japan!" The sudden shout of Italy caught the attentions of the dauntless countries. They were stunned to see that the guard was grabbing Japan's neck while Japan was desperately trying to release the grab from him, trouble in breathing. Germany bit his lips. They were too preoccupied to their fights with the enemies in front of them. Prussia and Ireland tried to help the fragile Japanese man but were instantly blocked by the guards they beat up few seconds ago. That also goes the same with Germany.

Italy was hiding behind the wall, closer than the rest of his teammates where Japanese man is struggling for their was a sudden unexpected reinforcement of the guards coming as they started shooting towards the direction where currently Italy is hiding, preventing the Italian to help the Japanese man.

Japan's vision started to get blurry. He was still holding his gun but its grasp started to get loose. The hand he used to try to release the grab of the guard weaken. Japan stared the blank expression of the guard, starring at him deep to its bright red eyes. _I didn't expect that the guard will sacrifice their teammate in order to capture me._ Japan started to cough and gasp.

Before Japan got caught by the guard, he was shooting the guards that was lunging towards his direction. Besides, he is not that good at fighting comparing to his fellow European countries. Of course, he knows the martial arts from his house but he doesn't have confidence if he could throw them or lock them with his current physical strength. If he was younger, it was easy for him to release the grasp that is currently suffocating him.

Japan started to loose his consciousness. He could hear his teammates shouting his name but still he couldn't regain his strength. The moment he was about to give up and close his eyes, he heard a voice from his earpiece, announcing with a loud clear voice. Japan's eyes widened then that moment, he raised his gun towards the guard's neck and pulled the trigger.

""""

Monitoring Squad POV

The monitoring got excited when the squads in the front line learned the weakness of the AI's and started to eliminate them relentlessly. They could see the bright future that they will be receiving soon. Also, at the same time, they went busier after receiving the bomb report from Greece. Using the security cameras they hacked. They spotted a total of 16 bombs around the asylum.

"If it's only from camera view, we can't distinguish the specific type of bomb..." Switzerland muttered. "How's the back-up squad doing?" Bulgaria checked their movements from his monitor and reported. "It seems like they spotted two bombs 25 meters from their hiding place." Then he raised his microphone near to his mouth. "Back-up team, what type of bomb are they?"

Through the monitor, Bulgaria could see that the team were scrutinizing the bomb, carefully enough not to miss any single detail. "It is a Plastic Explosive with a timer. Yup, C-4" Denmark reported first. "How many minutes left before it will detonate?" Switzerland asked nervously. "43 minutes and 25 seconds left, Commander" Norway said. "We should hurry"

Switzerland and Bulgaria made a surprised eye contact to each other. "Commander!" Switzerland whipped his head towards the direction he heard the voice. "What is it, Wales?" Wales and the research team behind him did smug faces. "We have found out the profile of the mad scientist." Wales reported with confidence. A flash of glint spark were seen in Switzerland's eyes. "Tell me the details."

"""

Squad 3 POV

"Thanks to Luxembourg, we didn't get any fatal injury" Russia mumbled as he wipes the blood that was streaming down from his cheek, panting after defeating all the guards that tries to interfere his teammates towards England's ward. "Belarus, are you alright?" Russia asked. Belarus was holding her wounded stomach were she got shot by the guards. Belarus just nodded, but Russia helped her to stand. He got her arms and placed over his shoulders, held her waist and gave a short groan to lift her up. Belarus' cheeks dyed in tinged pink for she was very happy inside for having a physical contact with her brother. "I hope they are already reached where England is..." Belarus said, a bit gasping for breath. "I hope so..." Then few moments later, they heard running footsteps from the murky hallway coming towards their direction.

"Tch, those rusty robots" Belarus cursed under her breath. "Bel, I think you must rest first. I will handle them until you will recover" then Russia gave his short smile. "But- they will hurt you. Let me at least back you up from afar." Belarus pleaded then tugged Russia arms. Russia sighed. "If you say so" then receives a beam from his sister.

America, France, and Scotland successfully arrived where England is expected to be confined, thanks to the help of Russia and Belarus. France and Scotland were standing side-by-side of the youngest country among them. The three made and eye contact to each another then nodded, ready to rescue the British man anytime.

America was the one who hold and tried to twist the knob. The moment he grab the metallic door knob, he was surprised that he felt the coldness of the room even if he was wearing his black gloves. This made him to shed a cold sweat. Expectedly, the door knob was lock, so they decided to break the door but before that, America pulled himself near the door. "England? Are you in there?" He said, rather in a kind manner. "We are here to rescue you so stand back away from the door, ok. We're gonna break this thing." Then America nodded to his teammates, giving a cue to destroy the door.

Scotland stepped forward and gave few shots to the doorknob, which destroys recklessly then the door recoiled a bit with the force. The moment when the trio stepped in the room, they were welcomed with a frosty air which caused chill to their spine and the bloody fumes that mixed with the coldness. France immediately covered his half of his face, intolerable with the scent. After few moments, when the trio started to fix their gazes, they gasped in horror with the situation of the room.

Blood splashed stains decorated on the walls, floors, messy bed and cabinets, shattered mirror, and the bloody handprints haphazardly printed on the walls near the entrance. Their faces started to grew grimmer. "What the bloody hell..." Scotland's voice trailled off as he scanned the entire room. France and America were speechless. They can't stop wondering how much torture and experiments does England experienced within there past few days.

Soon their short trance cut offs when they remembered England. The room was dim so they squinted their eyes to have a better vision. "Who's there?" The raspy voice from the left corner of the room stiffened the rescuers. They immediately whipped their head towards that direction.

"England!" America was the one who dashed to the British man first and knelt before him. The rest followed after him and made a circle around them. The three recoiled back and did a short sharp gasps when they saw the close-up situation of England. Blood stains everywhere in his ragged thin clothes, his pale cheeks, in his arms, legs, feet, hands, all were covered with bruises and stitch marks. There were dark deep bags with trails of blood under his eyelids, indicating he shed his precious red substance from his eyes. This convinced them that the eyes that Netherlands found in the information room was England's.

The trio cursed under their breath, fury surged within them. "Hey, England, can you recognize us with our voices?" America asked nervously with a soft voice. He wanted to place his hand on England's shoulder but he was scared that there might be a wound, hidden beneath his clothes. England raised his head, his eyes closed, while he was embracing his legs with his fragile arms, making his folded legs close to his body.

"A...meri...ca?" England guessed, cocking his head with uncertainty. The trio beamed. "Yeah, and I am with France and Scotland! And others are here too to rescue you! You are safe now!" America and his companions beamed when they thought that England still had the rationality to recognize them. "So come and let's-"

"Liar" the trio stiffened with the sudden raspy remark of England. "Wh-what do you mean, England?" America asked, starting to feel anxious. England started to tremble and held his head with his hands. "There's no way America, France, Scotland and others will help me." Sniffs were heard from the weak country. "There's no way. They can't be here... they shouldn't be here!" Then his fingers dug deeper into his head and he curled himself more. The trio looked one another in daze, wondering what caused him to think that way.

"We're not lying, England. It is really us, see, I mean, I'm sure you can recognize my voice, France's voice, and Scotland's. What made you think that we will not come and save you?" America tried to reassure and convince the British man. England just shook his head and he curled himself even more, tremble became worse.

"They don't need me!, no, I don't need them, no, I shouldn't be needed!" England uttered as his voice wobbled, which surprised the trio with his statements. They can't believe that England's mind and heart were already shattered in complete debris. England continued speaking with agony. "I'm not supposed to be with them. I'm not deserved to stand with them. Why should I be with them? Do I really care about them? Do I really consider them as my friend? Do they consider me as their friend?" The trio felt pain while listening to England's remark. "England, please calm down!" France started to get tense. The great perturbation that the British man is experiencing is dead serious. They felt that England is getting confuse with his feelings too. They presumed that something might caused the British man to become paranoid.

"I killed his precious love one!" His next statement stiffened France. He knew who England was pertaining too.

"I stole his freedom!" America stiffened next, followed by the painful memories he had.

"I tortured the man because I was just jealous of his wealth! I went greedy! I've became too arrogant!" England started to shout albeit his throat hurt so much and his blood started to ooze from the corner of his lips. He then embraced himself with his delicate arms and dug his head to his knees. "

"I'm scared..." The last statement stiffened the rescuers. "Is it okay for me to live...?" Then England raised his head which shows his misery expression. The trio flinched. They felt a needle piercing their hearts. _He's completely broken._ America thought. He wanted to say something to convince England that he's way of thinking is a complete misunderstanding but he doesn't know how. That made him to frustrate to his limitation.

Moments later, France knelt down beside America and faced at England with his gentle smile. "Of course, _Angleterre._ Who told you that you should die?"he said with his kind voice. "Yes, I admit that I hated you because of war issues in the past, but what's the problem with that? Everyone fights, hate, and curse, but in the end, they will forgive one another. We are all the same."

America was impressed with the eloquence of France on how he approached and talked to England. He felt relief that he is here with him to rescue England. As expected from the immortal rival of England. "We love one another, England. We care and protect one another. That goes the same with you. We all care for you and you also care for us. We love you and you loved us." France smiled and looked at America. The younger returned his smile and glanced back to his former brother.

"Yeah, dude. You always scold us whenever we did something silly but we all know that you are caring." America, after realizing what he just said, blushed, feeling awkward for what he have said. "Besides, you guided me and Canada so well. We never forget the love and care you showed it to us." Then America and France looked up to Scotland, grinning, expecting for him to say something to England.

Scotland jerked with the sudden stares and grins. His face turned a bit red but sighed in defeat as he scratched his head. " _Sasana_ , we were all worried when we learned that you were kidnapped and gone missing." Then he also knelt before England. "But we all found you. Let's go home. Everyone is waiting for your return." America whistled and France's eyes widened, amazed with the cool unexpected statement of Scotland.

The last statement of Scotland, stopped the tremble of England. He cocked his head and speak with uncertainty. "Sc-ot...land...?" He stammered. The trio beamed in happiness. They celebrated secretly inside when their words at least removed the paranoia of the British man. "Yep, Sasana. It's me and not only me, but America and France are here too"

England cocked his head again and stretched his feeble hands forward, trying to find the other two countries. America and France reached out their hands and carefully grasped it, not wanting to hurt the injured nation. England jerked, a bit surprised with the sudden grasps but soon his tense ceased when he soon felt the warmth transferring to his cold, fragile body. He felt so happy and it felt its been centuries to feel this nostalgic cozy feeling. He trembled again, but this time not because of coldness and dread. It was because of pleasure. He was wrong. He was wrong for doubting his friends. He was wrong when he felt that his friends will abandoned him. He was wrong for believing the words of the mad scientist that he was force to listen. He was wrong after all.

Sniffs were heard again though in this situation, England might be crying in blithe, but because he doesn't have eyes, not a single tear was shed. England covered his face with his hands. "Thank you...Thank you... Thank you..." England mumbled relentlessly even if his throat hurt so much. America, Scotland, and France did a sharp inhales, sparkles of tears were visible in their eyes but did their best not to shed a single tear.

"Let's go home. They are all waiting for your return" America cooed as he embraced the British man while gently rubbing his head. England smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. He felt secured and warmth. He can't believe that he could experience this bliss again.

America looked up and smirked while raising his eyebrow at France and Scotland, who was already standing and ready to leave the room, with a mixed of relief and awkwardness. France was already giving his sly grin which only gives uneasy feeling to the American while Scotland, he reported about their job to the Monitoring Squad.

A moment later, the trio were surprised when suddenly the hands of England slowly slid down the back of America then dropped on the icy floor. Immediately, America checked England, who was resting his head on his arms. "England!" He gasped when he saw that England's face was paler than before, bluish color were already visible under his rosy lips, his body started to tremble again, and cold sweat started to shed. White air were recognizable whenever he breathes out. America's eyes dilates in astonishment. "Darn it! He's body is completely frozen like an ice!"

"He's already suffering severe hypothermia!" Scotland exclaimed. France bit his lips then scanned the room to find something to keep the unconscious warm. Soon he spotted the blood stained blanket. He had no choice but to grab that thing for it was the only thing that might help England to keep his warm. He immediately handed the blanket to America. America thanked France and wrapped the blanket around England then carried him as he puts his arm under the knees of the unconscious while the other under his neck.

When the moment the trio tried to escape this unbelievable cold room, suddenly three guards appeared in front of them, blocking the entrance to avoid their flee. Threatening guns were already pointed to the nations. The countries immediately pointed their guns to them but they felt that every joint in their bodies felt numb and stiff.

 _Crap_

 _We stayed in this room long._

 _This is bad_

The Trio were already cursing in their mind. When the moment they knew that they were late to pull the triggers and the guards were already about to shoot them, suddenly, like a sharp wind, they noticed a long, deep, slit appeared in the necks of each guards. The guards didn't immediately noticed them at first but after blood splashed from their necks, splattering the red substance erratically then finally they all dropped on the floor. The trio just stood on their places, stunned.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Russia and Belarus appeared in the front. "We heard your report. Let''s get out of here, now!" Russia shouted. The trio did a relief sigh. "Geez, thanks Russia. We thought were bloody dead this time." Scotland said. " We should hurry. The guards are coming and it seems like they planted C-4 bombs all over this asylum." Belarus remarked, followed by a winced expression and staggered to Russia's side. That was the time when the trio noticed the wound in Belarus stomach. Her fitted white shirt were already stained with her blood.

"Belarus, you're shot?!" France said, surprised. He doesn't like any single lady to be hurt. "It's healed already, but the pain seems to stay a bit longer" she explained. "Wait, what? Bombs? There's bombs planted everywhere in this asylum?" America exclaimed. Russia and Belarus nodded. "There was an announcement few minutes ago. I think you guys didn't heard the news because you guys were busy. Anyway, we got only 30 minutes left before we could escape from the explosion." Russia elucidated. The trio gave a surprised glance to one another. Soon after, they heard the running footsteps heading towards their direction. Knowing who are coming, immediately, the squad left the room.

"""

Squad 1 POV

"Well, well, well. Let me congratulate everyone for arriving here." The mad scientist drawled while clapping his hands, showing his back towards the armed countries. Prussia, Germany, and Ireland were pointing their guns towards the mad scientist while Japan and Italy hovered behind them, guarding and glaring to the guards who were unusually silent staring at them, still wielding their guns securely in their hands.

"Ha, I didn't expect that you are still alive, Mr. Mad scientist, or should we say, Mr. Joseph Mengele!" Prussia remarked with a smug plastered in his face. The mad scientist stiffened and impressed that they learned his identity. He then cocked his head while looking at them, still his back facing at them, which made him to look creepier. His dark, disturbing grin made Italy to shriek and tremble a bit.


	18. The Truth has been Revealed

Chapter 18

The mad scientist turned himself fully to the serious-looking countries with his dark crooked smile, eyes widened which jerked the nations but was able to appear nonchalant except the quivering Italian as he immediately hovered closely to Japan, who was standing beside him.

"I was surprised that you were able to find out my name, Mr. Prussia." He grinned. Prussia scoffed his comment and smirked. "Well, we are professionals so it's no big deal for us to search your name and profile, Mr. Joseph. I also didn't expect that you are still alive." Then he raised his gun and pointed it straight to mad scientist's forehead. "We were pretty sure that you are confirmed dead." The countries immediately sensed the alertness of the guards, sighting their hands gripping their weapons tightly in their hands, fingers already stationed on the triggers, ready to pull them any time. The countries started to have cold sweat but remained calmed.

"Joseph Mengele, born on March 16, 1911 in Bavaria, announced dead on February 7th, 1979 in Bertioga, Brazil at age 67." Germany recited a short profile of the mad scientist. "A scientist who joined the Nazi Party in 1937, initially assigned as a battalion medical officer at the start of World War II and transferred to the concentration camp service in early 1943."

"Joseph Mengele gained opportunity to conduct genetic research on human subjects focusing on twins and had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. After the war, Joseph managed to escape from being captured by the Allies and eluded the trials but drowned while swimming off the Brazilian coast in 1979 and was buried under a false name. His remains were disinterred and positively identified by forensic examination in 1985." Prussia remarked. The other countries, except Germany, were surprised by the brief short profile they heard simultaneously impressed with the German brothers for memorizing every detail that Wales had informed them beforehand.

"Huh? That means he should be dead, right, Germany?!" Italy reacted, still wielding his dual-pistol in his hands. "But why is he alive?"

"That's what we are going to ask now." Germany replied, still locking his eyes on the target.

"Speak out. Why are you still alive? And logically speaking, even if you were able to escape your death in some kind of way, you can't still be alive. It's already 2016." Prussia remarked. Japan jolted and placed his fingers on his chin. "Speaking of that, by calculating his age now, he is already 105 years old..." Then his face grew grim.

"105!" Ireland gasped. "Wait, it's possible to live that long because there's a Guinness Record who lived longer than that age but still despite of the accident he encountered, why that bloody scientist could still walk without a problem and calculate stuffs?" Ireland inquired. "It's totally weird"

Italy and Japan nodded in agreement. Germany and Prussia were still locking their stares to the mad scientist, who might be also staring back at them behind his glasses for the light from the monitor glimmers his glasses, concealing his eyes with the gleam.

The mad scientist begun to chuckle, his shoulders convulses synchronizing with his breathing. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. I'm just happy watching your reactions about me." He said. "Well, yes, it's true that I was announced dead that time but I wasn't dead. That was an act."

"An act?" Prussia prompted. The mad scientist nodded.

"I did that act so that I could escape from the troublesome Nazi hunters. Please don't misunderstand that all I was doing after the World War II was just escaping. I continued my research along the way." He said as he spread his arms with delight. "Since I was assigned to conduct experiment on the Jews, I can't help but to concentrate to find a way how to be an immortal!"

The countries eyes widened, stunned. "You know Mr. Prussia and Mr. Germany, since I met you two; I decided to find a way on how a normal human being could be immortal." The mad scientist started to trot around his wide metallic study desk, nations followed his movement with their eyes.

"My father was also a scientist who had interest about human beings. I was also like him. I really love humans! That's why I wanted to learn about humans so I was delighted when I was assign at the concentration camp! I also had a chance to find some possible keys to immortality. That's why while others were sleeping, I secretly drag random kid every night and conducted my experiment." He shivered in excitement as he embraced himself while recalling all the memories he had during those days.

Japan and Italy were already covering their mouth with their hands, grossed with the story after they imagined the scenario that the mad scientist did to the Jewish people. Ireland, already feeling nausea from his gut, he barely kept it inside him. Germany and Prussia were surprised that he had conducted those research illegally behind their backs.

"So that was the reason behind the missing people in the concentration camp, huh." Germany scowled, keeping his frustration that is surging inside him. "After my official death was announced, I went to search for a shelter where I could conduct my research without any interruption. That's how I found this place! The Cherry Knowle Asylum!" He jumped in glee as he spreads his arms again. The countries miffed with his expression, already barely holding their bloodlust, telling them to kill that annoying scientist already.

"Since this place is hunted, there are only few people visiting this place. So I decided to make my laboratory under this asylum and conduct my research." He explained. "One of my discoveries was the AI. AI is not a human being so I thought that I could find a way of immortality through them and it did! I managed to be an immortal just like them!"

"What?!" The nations reeled back in horror. Immediately, Ireland raised his gun and shot the mad scientist to his forehead. The scientist's head recoiled backwards as the bullet inserted roughly to his forehead. His companions were surprised with Ireland's sudden action simultaneously wondering why the guards are still standing in their spot even if their master was shot. Soon, there was a moment of silence until a creepy chuckle was heard from the opponent.

The countries grimed and some started to shiver when slowly the mad scientist raised his head and locked his eyes to the others. One of his eyes was shining in crimson red, his glasses were strewn on the ground after the impact from the bullet. "I told you~ I'm half human and half AI" he drawled as he tilted his head to the side.

"You're a monster..." Germany mumbled. "Are you crazy? You used your body for your crazy experiment." The mad scientist laughed. "Well, yes, I am mad. But what's wrong with that? Everyone is mad, bonkers." He answered as he twirled around. "But I wasn't satisfied." He said, rather in a solemn way, his blissful expression turned into sad one.

"My existence proved that I didn't gain the immortality I wanted. If half of my body is destroyed like my beautiful guards here, I will die. I don't want to die!" He blurted out as he swung his fists downwards. Prussia's eyebrow twitched in vex with the release of 'tch' from his lips. "And that's when I come up with the idea to capture a country! I thought that maybe by using your organs, I could be immortal too! Soon after jumping into my possible conclusion, I immediately made my AI guards as many as possible." He remarked and gave his glance to the countries which was full of lust and malice.

That very moment, the countries felt a wave of goosebumps all over their body. Some groped for their stomach to confirm if their organs are still inside them, although it obviously within them. "So that was the reason behind you made the AIs, huh" Ireland mumbled, keeping his nervousness inside him as much as possible. The mad scientist started to trot again and continued his story. "Honestly, I was trying to kidnapped Germany or you, Mr. Prussia, but I changed my mind just a few months ago when I saw Mr. England in London."

"I had a grudge on him because he was also my enemy in WW2, and besides he was also one of the countries who destroyed my experiment!" His remark was full of fury and his eyes filled with malice. "That was when I thought of kidnapping England instead of you two." His voice softens and his creepy smile came back. "I really wanted to hear him screaming, I really wanted to plead in front of me! I wanted revenge! And at the same time, he existed in a very historical time; I presumed that he might have better organs than the rest of you." Then he chuckled with a thought of reverie playing inside his head.

The countries, especially Ireland, were stunned. They didn't think that this kind of unbelievable and inhumane person actually exists. That mad scientist wanted to use England's organs for he thought that he might become immortal just like them! Ireland's hands were quivering. He doesn't know if he is shaking because of anger, scared, or being stunned after they learned the true reason why the mad scientist kidnapped his brother. His mind turned completely blank for few moments.

"But as expected, his fellow countries came to rescue him. But what I didn't expect that all of you cooperated to rescue Mr. England. " then he glanced towards Germany and Prussia. "Right, you guys hated him? Because of him, you suffered and separated for decades? Why did you come and rescue him? It was your great chance to attain your vengeance." He inquired as he smiled enigmatically. The countries gave their glance to the German brothers.

"Ha" Prussia smirked. "Well, he might be one of the countries that separated us and also the cause that I lose for becoming a country, but I don't hate him at all. Besides, because of him, I enjoyed my old days, fighting him in the battle. I enjoy staying with him." Germany was surprised with his brother's remark; he then smirked, agreeing with his brother's statement. "My brother is right, Joseph. There's no other reason to hate him."

The mad scientist grin turned into blank. "Oh really?" He said as he cocked his head, his voice was unusually dead, which gave a wave of alertness to the countries. "Well, I don't care those things anymore and it seems like you guys succeeded in rescuing your precious England." the mad scientist said as he watches the squad 3 escaping from the wave of guards lunging towards them at the dim corridor that was located only 2 kilometers away from them. "Then I suppose you don't have any business with me anymore, eh?"

"Yup, so rest in peace, old man." Then when Prussia was about to pull the trigger, the mad scientist snapped his fingers as he grinned, which was the cue for all the guards inside his laboratory to launch their attacks to the nations.

"""""

Squad 3 POV

"Damn it! How many minutes left before the bombs will explode?" America asked as he wheezed while he and his squad mates were sprinting heading towards the exit. France raised his wrist and checked the time. " 25 minutes left! We should hurry!" He exclaimed. They raised their speed and in some other time, they will glance back to the unconscious British man lying deadly on the arms of America.

America downcast his gaze to England, he could feel his warmth is not completely taken away, but his pale face, the damaged he received from the experiments, and his breathing was abnormally weak. This made him to wince in pain. It was his first time to witness his proud brother, though he doesn't admit to himself, close to dying especially in his arms.

 _"England, please hold on. We're almost out of this hell."_ America pleaded in his mind. "Hey!" He and his squad whipped their heads to the direction where they heard the voice, followed by a running footsteps coming closer beside them. France beamed when he saw who were coming. "Spain!" He shouted and waved his hands in the air. Spain returned a beam while his squad mates smiled in relief when they saw their fellow countries safe.

"Are you done with your business?" France inquired, after the other squad rejoined their group. "Yup! Thanks to Luxembourg, we also succeeded to inform you guys the weakness of the guards." Spain replied with a smile. "The information room was horrible! We saw a lot of preserved organs of an animals and even humans! That mad scientist was totally a mad jerk!"

"I heard that you guys succeeded in rescuing England" Netherlands stepped in the conversation. "Where is he-" when his searching eyes saw England, wrapped with a blood-stained blanket, lying in the arms of the American, he and his squad mates gasped in horror, some reeled back unable to regain their composure.

"Holy shi-" Romano hissed and took a step backwards, horrified with the state of England. He also noticed that there were trails of blood under his eyelids, which made him to confirm that the eyes they found in the information room were England's.

"I know you guys want to ask a lot of questions regarding to England, but we have no time for that now." America said which made the squad 2 to click their attention. "Oh yeah, the bombs!" Luxembourg exclaimed in realization. "It seems like the squad one is already facing the mad scientist." Russia said as he held the earpiece.

"Let's put our trust on them. They'll be fine. Our priority is to deliver England to the medical team." Netherlands said. The rest nodded their heads and sprinted towards the exit.

""""

Monitoring Squad POV

"Squad 1 and 2 rejoined and are now proceeding towards the exit!" Lithuania announced. Switzerland nodded and commanded gave his glance to Bulgaria. Knowing what he meant, Bulgaria returned his nod then held his headphone.

"China? Can you hear me?"

There were few sounds of rough movements until he heard a click. "Yup, China here."

"Please proceed to the asylum now! The squad 3 succeeded in saving England. Please hurry, the bomb will explode after 20 minutes!"

"Understood." Then the call ended. Bulgaria looked up to Switzerland and did thumbs up. Switzerland nodded in contentment and gaze back to the monitors again. Wales was biting his lips when he saw his brother was in tragedy state. He can't believe that there will be a day that he will witness his brother dying in that kind of shape. "Curse you, Joseph." He muttered darkly.

"Commander!" Latvia turned his head, his expression was solemn and tensed, which made the commander to sense something bad is happening in the scene. "Squad 1 is facing in a big trouble! They're surrounded by the guards! They're barely defeating them all!"

"Are they planning to capture them to be the next experiment subjects in replacing of England?" Estonia remarked. The room begun to fill with worried and concern murmurs. Switzerland released a, 'tch' from his lips and swung his hand outwards. "Send the back-up team! And inform all the snipers to assist the escapes of squad 1, 2, and 3!" He commanded, his voice filled with power and authority.

The three main monitoring members gave their unison remark then proceeded with their given task. The rest of the countries finished their work, all they could do now was to watch and pray for all the squads to come back safe. "I hope they will be safe..." Moldova said, his voice wobbled. Northern Ireland, who was standing beside him for the whole commotion, glanced at him and returned his look to the monitors. "They will be fine. I promise." He said, trying to reassure the younger.

"""

Canada- Cuba POV

"That was close, man!" Cuba said, hitting his companion's shoulder. "I thought I would be dead that moment!" Canada gave a sheepish smile while he rubbed his cheek. "Well, Luxembourg announced the weak spot of the guards on that right moment. It was all thanks to him." Canada said.

Currently the duo was standing in front of the defeated guards, panting as they watch them lying dead. "We should go back. Estonia said that we should assist their escape." Canada said. Cuba nodded then knelt before the nearest guard. "But before that, let me grab some of their weapons here. We might use them."

"""

Finland- Sweden POV

"34!" Finland grunted as he shot the guard behind Sweden. Sweden gave his nod of appreciation. The two panted for awhile as they stood in front of the dilapidated chapel, where the entrance of the laboratory exists and also the exit where their fellow countries will appear.

"Are you okay, Fin?" Sweden asked when he saw Finland was placing his head on his folded hands that was placed on the stock of his sniper rifle. Finland wheezed a bit, his one eye closed but his smile didn't fade. "Somehow, I think?" He said. "I think I should train myself again. My stamina won't last for more than an hour."

"I'll protect you then." Sweden said. Finland opened his closed eye then smiled. "Thanks." Few moments later, they notice a dark presence hidden among the trunks and bushes, rustling could be heard. Finland straightened his back and griped his rifle tightly in his hands while his partner where already in a fighting stance.

That very moment, Sweden whipped his head to direction he heard the trigger and saw a glint of sparkle in the penumbra of bushes. He immediately pulled Finland's arm abruptly backwards and sprinted behind the dilapidated wooden walls of the chapels. Seconds later, behind their backs were noises cacophony of bullets and heavy footsteps of the guards popping out from their hiding places.

The countries' eyes widened in surprise when they saw an overwhelming number of guards standing behind to kill them, "What?! There are still a lot of them!" Finland hissed drops of sweat were trickling down from his temples. "There are around 15 of them." Then he raised his gun. "We can't allow them to enter the laboratory, Fin." Finland did a dread smirk and glanced to his partner. "I understand. That's our responsibility after all. Ready Su-san?"

Sweden did his utter nod and their action begun.

"""

"Iceland! Austria! Egypt! Are you ready?" China exclaimed. "Of course, where are the medical teams?" Austria said. "Here we are!" The group of medical team arrived in the front yard, holding their medical tools and kits in their both hands. China stood in front of them as he harrumphed.

"Belgium and Monaco will ride in the van of Iceland; Ukraine and Belarus are with Austria; Czech and India with Egypt and; I, Hong, and Taiwan will go with me." China said as he scanned everyone and receiving a nod. "My team will ride the helicopter and we're assigned for the aiding of England. It's only a matter of time for the survival of England. Imagine that England is in his crucial state, that's how Wales told us awhile ago."

"How about I and Seychelles? What we will do while waiting everyone's arrival?" Hungary inquired while Seychelles nodded her head few times. "You two should be ready for the back-up medics. Especially for England and their might be few soldiers having serious injury, you guys will aid them when they arrive here." Hungary and Seychelles nodded, understood. Few seconds later, they heard the helicopter above them then throwing a long elastic rubber ladder.

"It's time guys! Our role is very important. Act swiftly and surely. Report something to me if you need some assistance. Understood?" China exclaimed. "Yes, sir!" Everyone replied in unison, their voice filled with determination and confidence. China, seeing their stable emotion, he smirked and commanded. "Then, let's begin with our mission!"


	19. The Escape

Chapter 19

Squad 1 POV

"Prussia-san!" Japan exclaimed in horror when he saw the sanguinary situation of his back, his shirt were already stained with blood and there were few rips formed after he enclasp and shove Japan and Ireland on the floor to avoid the impact of the explosions, which the mad scientist left the timer bombs purposely without even caring his guards a bit.

Japan and Ireland carefully lifted Prussia's body and helped him to kneel. "Prussia, hang on!" Ireland said. He could feel that Prussia is clasping his tight fist on Ireland's arm as he struggles with the stinging pain, wrinkling his shirt. It seems like even the mighty Prussia took the impact so hard which cause him to make a winced expression, a rare mien for him to show.

Japan bit his lips and felt a great guilt surged inside him. "I'm sorry, Prussia-san. If only we had noticed the bombs earlier." Japan wobbled, downcast, unable to face Prussia. After few moments of wheezing, Prussia raised his head and smirked. "It's not a big deal, Japan. It's gonna heal though it might be slower than yours." He said, trying to reassure his comrades but that only made them to grieve more. _But you're not a country anymore._ The two other countries thought.

Currently, the squad is divided into two due to the explosion. Prussia, Ireland and Japan are together at the right side of the room while Germany and Italy at the left. Before all these scenarios happened, the squads were attacked by the guards who were guarding their master. Unexpectedly, they were outnumbered so the countries had really a hard time to exterminate the AIs simultaneously assisting their fellow teammates. Since they were rapt in their combat, they lose sight of the mad scientist not until Prussia noticed the missing presence of their target.

Prussia immediately gave his sharp glanced towards the location where he last saw the mad scientist. On that moment, his eyes dilated when he saw that there was a timer bombs on the floor, flipping each dreadful numbers but that time, only three seconds were left before the bomb could blast off so he had no other choice but to shout to his brother and Italy, who were fighting few distance away behind him, and ordered them to dock behind the nearest wall or something that could guard them while he protected the other two, who were fighting side by side with him.

"Italy, are you alright?" Germany asked, leaning his back against the tall metal desk. Italy panted a bit and nodded. "I'm fine. I was just surprised that the mad scientist just used his guards like nothing but a trash." Germany sighed and nodded, agreeing to what Italy said. "What shall we do, Germany?" Italy inquired as he switched his sitting into kneeling position. "Even if the AI's were torn into pieces, there are still guards around the exit door, blocking our escape route. We also lose sight of the mad scientist and we don't know where he is!" He hissed, receiving a hush from his partner.

"I know what kind of situation we are in right now, Italy and it's only a matter of time when their reinforcement will come to kill us all. That's why we should defeat at least all of them now and escape!" Germany said. "But before we could do that, I think we should at least investigate and find out how that mad scientist escapes. Maybe there was a secret passage in that area or some kind of trick." And Germany readied his guns.

Italy was impressed with Germany's analyzation and also held his guns too. "So, first, we should defeat them all right?" Italy said, smiling excitingly, not realizing that he receives few slits on his cheeks from the blast. "Germany, Italy, are you alright?" The duo heard the voice of Ireland from their earpiece.

"Yes, we are, Ireland." Germany immediately whispered a reply while pressing the microphone. "How about the situation there, are you all alright?"

"I'm sorry but Prussia got the most impact. He got an injury on his back. Now, Japan is giving him a quick aid to stop the bleeding." Both Germany and Italy glanced to each other, their eyes filled with shock and horror. "Wha-"

"West" they heard the voice of Prussia, calling his name in a great timing before Germany could lose his composure. "I'm fine, West. I'm fine. Right now, concentrate in our mission. I'm sure you have thought what action we should take next. I'm in this state now so I can't lead the squad so keep your composure and lead the team!" Prussia uttered yet full of authority. Germany did a sharp breathing and closed his eyes. Yes, his brother is right. He went tensed and lose his composure so Germany took a deep breathe and exhaled it slowly then opened his eyes.

"Thanks, brother, I'm calm now." Germany said. "Heh, good. So now what?" Prussia inquired. Germany and Italy peered over the desk and scanned the room. It seems like the guards are still few meters away from their hiding place so he confirmed that it is enough for him to explain his plan in detail.

"First of all, where are you guys hiding?" Germany asked.

"Behind the cabinet, 3 meters away from the first turn of the exit door." Ireland replied. "The guards are spreading out already. They're near." He added, his voice deepened in seriousness. "We will defeat all the guards first before the possible reinforcement will come so that we could investigate the unknown escape route of the mad scientist." Germany instructed.

"Got it." Then the exchange of shootings started.

""""

Finland-Sweden POV 

The duo was panting after defeating the last guard that stood against them. "Fin, are you alright?" Sweden asked. Finland was breathing hard comparing to his partner so Sweden couldn't but to worry about him.

"Somehow, I think? Don't worry that much Swe-" suddenly they heard a rustling sound of the bushes beside them. Immediately they pointed their guns towards that direction and was about to pull their triggers.

"Woah, woah, guys chill! It's us!" The bubbly voice said. The duo squinted their eyes for they couldn't recognize who are approaching towards them due to the shadows overcasting the comers. Soon, the afternoon rays struck the shadows, revealing their identity.

"Den, Nor, and Korea!" Finland exclaimed in joy. "I'm glad you are all fine! What brings you here?"

"They came for the back-up, Fin" Sweden answered.

"Oh, really?" Finland looked to Denmark. "Yup. We will help the 3 squads to escape; especially we are running out of time." Then the countries checked their watch. "It's already 4:30 p.m., 18 minutes before the bomb will detonate." Norway said.

"Then you should hurry guys." Finland said. "I heard that Prussia got injured from the surprise attack of the mad scientist." The back-up team nodded to one another and gave their one last smile to the pair. "Then we'll get going!" Denmark said and sprinted off inside the chapel. Norway gave his glance, having eye contacts to the duo and left while Korea gave his wink. " _Annyeong~_ Finland and Sweden" and skipped after his teammates.

""""

Squad 1 POV

The countries were panting after defeating all the remaining guards that dwells inside the main lab, few countries like Japan, Germany, and Ireland, gained scratches and slits from the chaotic fight, while Italy helps Prussia during the fight.

"Finally" Ireland mumbled in exhaustion. The squad stood on their places for several seconds for breath and soon immediately went to the area where they last saw the mad scientist. "How did that scientist escaped during the chaos?" Germany wondered and knelt on the ground to find some clue as he scans the beside furniture.

"Hmm?" He noticed something. He then stretches his hand under the metallic desk and started to rub beneath it. "Germany-san, did you find something?" Japan inquired. "It's only my guess but I think I felt an air from this desk."

The countries exchanged looks to one another. "And I hope I'm righ-" that moment, he subconsciously slid the thin metal side wards, revealing an unknown red button from the secret hiding place. Without having a second thought, Germany pressed the button which soon the tiles just right below the button opens its secret door that leads to another dimension. The cold air whoosh the countries hair which made them to grin triumphantly.

"Bingo, West. Great job." Prussia praised as he taps the shoulder of his Germany. "We should report it quickly to Switzerland." Ireland said.

"Umm, guys..." They heard Italy's quivering voice. "I think we are running out of time..." He said while looking up the red screen in front of him. The countries followed his gaze which eventually turned into dreadful ones. _15 minutes left before the explosion._

""""

Finland-Sweden POV

Few minutes after the back-up team left Sweden and Finland, the duo remained cautious of their surroundings again in order to repulse their enemy anytime. _It's already dusk, huh._ Sweden thought, subconsciously glancing skywards.

"Swi, I'm just going to check the backyard of this chapel. Maybe the guards might sneak themselves there to enter." Finland informed. Sweden just replied a _hmm_ even though he's a bit worried that there might be some ambush that awaits before him.

Finland trotted behind the wrecked structure and disappeared, engulfing himself in the large shadows that stretch from the building and the forest nearby. Sweden returned his attention in guarding the front yard of the chapel as soon as he loses sight of his partner. All of sudden, he heard few rustling sound just a few meters beside him, which jerked him a bit, surprised that he didn't notice the presence of his enemy.

He immediately stretched his hand towards that direction and was about to pull the trigger but suddenly, he heard a loud bang simultaneously making holes on his upper left shoulder and to his right thigh. Sweden's eyes dilated with the unexpected bullets coming out from nowhere as he winced through the pain which forced him to kneel on the ground then crouch, digging the soil with his fingers.

 _Tch. They started to use snipers!_ Sweden cursed under his breath while holding his injured thigh and as he watches his blood dropping on the floor in beat.

The guards who were hiding behind the bushes started to pop out and stood in front of staggering country. Sweden jerked when there were shadows overcasting him, which only gave him a bad feeling. He gave his stern look to the guards, whose irises were shining in deadly red colors.

The AIs pointed their hollow guns towards the country, straight to his forehead. Sweden, though he wanted to escape from this fate, his weakened body won't listen to his instruction. All he could do now was to stare.

"Swi!" The shout of his nickname halts the action of the guards and whipped their heads toward that direction. Sweden was surprised when he saw his partner, Finland, came back having his cold scowl face plastered on his face while pointing his sniper towards the guards.

The guards immediately pointed their weapon to the small country; Taking that as a chance and not wanting to hurt his partner, Sweden swoop his available foot towards the ankles of the guards around him, making them to lose their balance and abruptly fell on the ground. The guards who managed to escape from the swoop tried to pull the trigger to shoot Sweden, but before they could even do that, there were shot on their necks by the other country, who was far behind them.

Sweden finishes the remaining guards, who fell on the ground, by using their guns and shot them straight into their necks. With loud bangs echoed in the air, the guards lay silent on the ground, their power completely shut off as their red irises slowly waned into hollow stares.

"Oh my goodness, Sweden, I'm sorry I left you alone!" Finland exclaimed when he saw his partner's wounds and the blood that was shed on the ground. Sweden just shook his head, telling him that he's fine and he could handle the pain, which also amazingly understood by his partner. Finland helped him to sit and started to aid him quickly with the basic first aid kit he brought it with him.

"I'm really sorry, Swe. I was a bit late to notice the snipers hiding above the trees." Finland said. His statement surprised the other. "Snipers? There was more than one?" He inquired. Finland nodded and replied. "Uh-huh. There were around 5. I was surprised and froze a bit when I saw them at the same time spotted me. I thought I was dead for a moment but thanks to Canada and Cuba, who just also arrived, came and assisted me so I got saved. That time, the other snipers shot you so they told me that I should go for your aid while they will handle the rest."

"Finland! Sweden! Are you guys safe?" Speaking of the devil, just as soon as Finland finishes bandaging all the wound of Sweden, Cuba called out their names from behind, heading towards their place with Canada.

"It seems he got hurt but at least he's alive." Cuba said, receiving a thank you nod from Sweden. "Thank goodness, you're safe Sweden, you made in time, Finland" Canada said, sighing a relief. "No, it's all thanks to you guys. I was dead if you guys won't appear Cuba and Canada." Finland said.

"""

Monitoring POV

"Can't fix anything yet?" Switzerland asked. Bulgaria did an utter nod and replied. "It's impossible, Commander. The blast destroyed the entire cameras in the main laboratory. I did all my best but it was useless." He reported."Why and where the bombs came from? Did that mad scientist actually made the blast?" Estonia inquired, miffed by the situation. Switzerland closed his eyes and did a deep sigh. Now all he could do to know what's happening inside is through his ear piece, where he could hear the streams of reports and conversation of the soldiers.

Wales' solemn expression didn't fade after listening to the reason why the mad scientist kidnapped his brother, he doesn't know what's happening inside the lab, his agitation towards the time limit of the bomb, and after he saw the atrocious state of England. His cold eyes that were formed unconsciously made the countries around him to feel tense. Even Switzerland started to sense Wales' dark aura.

Awkwardly, Switzerland harrumphed to escape from this uneasy situation and just on time, he received a call from Germany. "Germany! You're safe!" the Swiss man exclaimed, delighted that the squad one was alive, though he didn't appeal his feeling that much to his stern expression.

"Sorry for the late report, Commander." Germany apologized. "What happened? Where the blast came from? Explain it to us briefly." Switzerland commanded. "The mad scientist placed a timer bomb while we were dealing with the AIs. We barely escaped the explosion thanks to Prussia, and now we lose sight of the mad scientist."

"What? So that means you don't know where he is now?" Switzerland started to feel nervous, murmurs and mumbles of worries and fright could be heard in the entire monitoring room. "But we found the secret passage that is believed that the mad scientist used for his escape." Ireland said. Switzerland and Wales gave a daze look to each other. "Ireland, do you know where that passage might lead?" Switzerland asked. "Nope. So we are about to investigate that." Ireland replied.

"Wait." Switzerland and Wales said in unison, which also surprised the two. Wales smiled and prompted Switzerland to continue to his speaking assuming they got the same idea in their head. "Why?" Germany asked.

"I think that's a trap, Germany." Switzerland said. "It's my instinct though but I think he's just luring you to enter that secret passage way." Germany caught the alertness from Switzerland's voice.

"If you say that's a trap then how are we suppose to locate the current position of that mad scientist?" Ireland inquired. "Besides, we have 13 minutes left before the blast. What shall we do then?"

Wales ordered New Zealand to display the map of the asylum on the second largest monitor standing in front of them. New Zealand complied and did what he was told. _The mad scientist was last seen in the main laboratory and he might use that secret passage way to escape and also at the same time a trap to lure his enemies._ Wales contemplated and started tracing some path ways in the map. _Where is the possible way he could use to escape? Where, where is it?_

At the same time, Switzerland was also tracing the possible route and destination that mad scientist went, pondering what command he should give to the squad 1. A moment later, his train of thoughts was disturbed when a loud agitated voice was heard from his earpiece.

"Commander!" Turkey exclaimed. Switzerland covered his ears to ease the ringing sound. "What?" He inquired, sounded to be nonchalant somehow. "What happened?"

"I and Greece just found out that the timer in each bombs that are attached in different buildings are all different!" That new information stunned everyone in the monitoring room and the countries who were able to listen to the announcement through their earpiece.

"What?! Are you sure, Turkey?" Switzerland inquired for confirmation. "Yup, we are updated about the time limit too so we're pretty sure about that." Turkey replied, puffs could be heard behind his words. "Greece noticed the time difference as soon as we passed by the bomb that is attached to the entrance of the main asylum. After investigating every bomb around this area and bingo! We confirmed that every bomb had a different timer."

Switzerland and Wales exchanged a surprise look to each other. "There were 4 bombs around the asylum if I remembered it correctly. And the master bomb is located in the main asylum, total of 5 bombs" Wales said as he crossed his arms against his chest while he held his chin, scrutinizing the cross-out location of the bombs through the map. "Turkey, what time would the first bomb will detonate?"

"The first bomb will explode after 3 minutes at the far corner of the left wing." He answered. "We better hurry. The second bomb will explode 2 minutes after the first explosion which is located at the storage shed just 50 meters away from the chapel" Greece added. Receiving heavy news at once made Switzerland to frustrate as he bit his lips and did a deep sigh while closing his eyes, trying to stay calm as possible. The countries in the room looked up on their commander, waiting for his order. Few moments of dead silence, Switzerland opened his lips.

"Turkey and Greece, join with Finland and Sweden pair and assist them." He ordered. "Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, informed the squads about this information."

"Yes sir!" The trio answered in unison. "Bulgaria, informed this information to China as well as the rest of the snipers and the back-up squad." Bulgaria did an utter nod and complied. "Commander" Wales called out. "What is it?" Switzerland whipped his head towards Wales.

"I think I know where that mad scientist went" then smirked "And it seems like Canada, who was listening to our conversation also have the same hypothesis as mine." That clicked Switzerland's attention.

"Let me hear your premises, Wales."

""""

Squad 2 and 3 POV

The squads continued to run faster than few moments ago after they heard dreadful news from Lithuania and Latvia. "That crappy scientist! He wants us to be buried alive, damn it!" Romano blurted out. "Hey, hey, we only have 30 seconds left before the explosion of the first bomb." France said, smiling uneasily as he checked the time with his watch.

"What?! That's hell dude! We should hurry!" America exclaimed and held the unconscious England tighter to his arms. "By the way, where are we now?" America wasn't sure about the map about this underground laboratory so he had no clue where they are running. He just knew the direction where the exit is located.

"I think we are running just below the left wing building, America. " Luxembourg said and immediately received a gasped and shocked expression from the rest of the countries. They all knew that it is the place where first bomb will explode in a few seconds. "Yes, let's pray that these ceilings won't fall and crush as to death." And smiled. "Are you kidding me?!" Romano blurted out; tears were visible from the corners of his eyes.

 _3, 2, 1... BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The sudden explosion of the first bomb shook the entire asylum. The squads staggered and halt their running when they also felt the shake. Debris of concretes fell on their heads, cracks, which some were large enough that gives a fear to the countries for the possible outcome, were formed on the ceiling and the walls beside them. The countries were covering their pate for awhile until the rumbling ceased.

"Speaking of the devil." Luxembourg mumbled as he release his hands from his head. "At least we're saf-" then that very moment, they heard a large cracking sound just above their heads. Jerking and knowing what that might be, warily they looked upwards. Great, large cracks were formed as few crumbled stones and dusts fall on their faces. "Run for your lives, guys!" Spain exclaimed. Immediately the whole squad responded on Spain's words and sprints heading towards the exit.

"We got less than 2 minutes left guys!" Netherlands reminded. While running, few countries like Netherlands and Scotland wondered why they don't encounter any guards after they rescued England. _Is there some kind of trap or something?_ The two thought, not unguarding their alertness even a bit.

When the squads turned the last left corridor of the exit route, they countries were surprised when they saw a flood of guards lying while some are destroyed on the floor like a broken marionette. "Who the hell did this?" Belarus inquired in awe. The rest of the countries also had the same question as Belarus.

"Everyone!" They raised their heads toward the voice just a few meters away from the exit. "What are you guys doing?! Hurry, we have only 1 minute left to escape." Norway exclaimed from above. The countries wondered why Norway is there but immediately broke their rapt attention away from the deplorable AIs on the floor and sprinted towards the Scandinavian country. As soon as the group reached where Norway is, they all joined together and exited from the underground laboratory.

"Guys~ Hurry! 35 seconds left!" They saw Cuba, who was standing outside the chapel with Sweden and Greece, shouting as he waves his hands aloft simultaneously Greece reported the sightings of the squad 1 and 2 to Switzerland while Sweden calls for the medical team about the urgent need of assistance for England and vehicles for the escape to the medical team.

The whole squads were already gasping and wheezing for they have run for almost the entire time, most especially America, who is carrying England in his arms, was panting the most. As soon as they all joined together, they all sprinted as far as possible away from the chapel to avoid the impact of the explosion and the showers of shrapnel and sprinters.

 _3, 2, 1 BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ Second bomb has exploded. In a great timing, the countries rolled behind the bushes and the stern trunks of the trees to protect themselves from the impact. America embraced England tightly close to his body to safeguard him from the impact and the flying debris of glasses and splinters as he faced his back towards the chapel while hunching behind the trunk while others were crouching close to ground, some pressing their back against the trunks their using it for their shield, their hair whipping randomly in the air from the gust of wind coming from the explosion.

Few moments after the explosion ceased the cracking sound of the woods and glasses were heard from the burned and dilapidated storage shed, the chapel got also affected by the explosion, breaking the entire church glasses into debris, strewed randomly on the ground, few scorches were seen as the small fires dances on the dilapidated pews.

"That was close" Russia mumbled, fumbling his scarf to have a better breathing. "Nice one guys, you did it!" Cuba remarked, giving a fist bomb with France. "Oh, Sweden, you got some injuries in your thigh and shoulder. Are you alright?" Spain inquired. Sweden just _hmm_ for a reply which reassured the other.

"He looks horrible." Norway said when he saw England laying on the arms of America, covering his mouth as he felt nauseated with his situation. Cuba and Sweden peered over Norway's shoulder and gasped when they saw the infinite wounds and scars that draw around England's body. "Yeah, but he's safe now." America answered in melancholy, still feeling the coldness from the British man.

"The medical team will arrive soon." Sweden said. "So-" on that moment, the countries heard the helicopter wings above their heads. "And they're here now." Sweden ended his sentence.

The countries popped out from their hiding places and went to the open area so that the medical team could spot their appearance. China, who saw the countries immediately ordered the rest of his team about their location and also ordered the pilot to lower the helicopter for the immediate rescue of England.

The gust of wind blew hard, making the hair of the countries to whip randomly in the air with the baggy or excess area of their clothes. As soon as the helicopter landed on the open area, China, followed by Hong Kong and Taiwan jumped out and sprinted towards the group.

"Good work guys! Let the medical team handle the rest." China said his voice little louder than usual. "Where is England? Bring him inside the helicopter" China ordered. "Here he is." America said as he trotted towards China. The three Asians gasped and their expression turned grim as soon as they saw the deplorable state of England. "You should treat him quickly. He's suffering severe hypothermia and his wounds and scars are insane!"

China bit his lips and said." Bring him inside. We'll treat him immediately! The vans are coming so the rest wait for their arrival!" Then China led America inside the helicopter. Hong Kong, who was the former colony of England couldn't get over with the shock. It was probably his first time to see England in such a weak form. _E-england... Is that the England I used to know...? That high, prideful England?_ His perturbation was flooding his thoughts but soon stopped when he noticed the tap of Taiwan on his shoulder, prompting to follow their elder brother inside the helicopter.

"We should pull ourselves, Hong, crying will come afterwards." Taiwan said. Hong Kong's eyes dilates a moment but eventually returned to his usual mien. "Yeah" then both of them sprinted inside the helicopter. As soon as they hopped in, the helicopter lifted upwards to leave.

"We're counting on you guys!" France shouted from below. "Leave the rest to us!" China shouted back and then the helicopter left as its loud sound faded. The countries watches the helicopter until its appearance disappeared from their sight.

"Now what? What should we do?" Romano asked putting his hand on his waist. "We rescued that eyebrow bastard already. What else can we do?"

"The squad one is still on their way" Scotland said while putting his fingers on his earpiece. "Right, there were five bombs being attached randomly in this asylum?" Spain inquired. "Then when and where will the third bombs will detonate next?"

"I think the third bomb was located at the chapel..." Greece voice trailed away in realization. The countries wearily looked back to the wretched chapel. "Umm, Greece, do you still remember what time will the third bomb will explode?" France asked as his delightful smile wobbled. "I think 3 minutes from now if I remembered it correctly." Greece replied.

"But my stupid brother's squad is still under that chapel! And that's the only exit from that damn laboratory!" Romano exclaimed. "Calm down, Romano. They'll be fine." Spain said trying calm his frantic younger but he started to get worried as well. "By the way, Norway, I was just wondering where your teammates might be?" Luxembourg asked.

"Oh, I was also about to ask that too" France said. "Also where are your partners, Cuba, Sweden, and Greece?" Russia asked the snipers. "Well, they went to other mission with Denmark ordered by Swiss and Wales." Cuba answered.

"And how about Korea, Nor?" Spain inquired. Norway was silent few seconds before he answered the question. "He is also inside the chapel."

"What?!" They all reacted. "Are they oka-" before Scotland could continue his sentence, he heard some buzzing sound at first followed by a familiar voice calling his name through his earpiece. "Scot!"

" _Eire_! You're safe!" Scotland delighted, which jerked his teammates. "Eire, the third bomb is located in the chapel! You guys should hurry or else you will be trap there!" Then he sprinted towards the dilapidated chapel followed by his companions.

"What?! Bloody hell!" Ireland reacted. "We're almost out there. How many minutes do we have left?"

"You have 1 minute and 20 seconds left, Ireland." France joined the conversation as he knelt down before the dim entrance where the squad 1 is expected to arrive.

Soon, they heard the echoes of running footsteps from afar with a mixture of panting and crumbles of the ceilings. " _Eire_!" Scotland exclaimed when he saw his brother's appearance pop out from the shadows, behind were his squad mates and Korea. France immediately noticed the presence of Prussia, who was being assisted by Ireland, perceiving through his winced face and weariness that he might have received some injuries from the mission. Swiftly, as soon as the whole squad came out from the entrance, France helped Scotland by throwing other Prussia's arm over his shoulder and run after their teammates.

"Hey, where's Germany?" Netherlands inquired, noticing the missing nation from the returning squad. "I will explain the details later, Netherlands- san. For now, let us escape this place." Japan said. The enigmatic remark of the Japanese man made the Dutch to wonder but he shoves that feeling away.

"30 seconds left!" Italy shouted, his watery eyes were already threatening him to cry anytime. Moments later, like a gust of wind, two vans appeared in front of the countries as they heard a strong stirring breaks just few meters away in front of them. Soon, Austria and Iceland jumped out from the driver's seats.

"Hop in!" Iceland said as he slid the door open. "Make it quick! We only got 10 seconds left!" Austria added. The countries randomly divided themselves as they sprinted to the nearest vehicle in front of them. Just on time, when the vans started their engine and left, the chapel exploded, bursting the rooftops like a volcano eruption, ashes were emanated in the atmosphere, and fiery flames dances as it engulfs the whole chapel.

""""

The countries that rode the van of Austria were Scotland, France, Prussia, Netherlands, Italy, Spain, Romano, Korea, and Japan. They were still gasping and wheezing after they left the chapel. Some of the countries peered over and watched the explosion, blazing the dark place into fiery colors.

"I thought were dead for a moment, damn it" Romano sniffed. "Me too" Italy whined, who was sitting right next to his brother. Spain chuckled and ruffled their pates. "But we made it! We also save _Inglaterra_! You two made me proud so much" Spain remarked gleefully. Romano immediately shove his hands away from his head, his cheeks turning red in annoyance and embarrassment while Italy didn't mind it at all but smiled goofily.

"Hey, Prussia, you're injury is worst than I thought" France said, a bit surprised when he saw the scorched shirt and his bandaged wrapped neatly, though smears of blood spots were visible randomly in his back area. This caught the attentions of Austria, Japan, and Italy.

"That was all my fault, France-san. If only I could have noticed the bomb sooner..." Japan apologized, guilt arouse in his heart again. "Because of us, you-" Prussia slapped Japan's back and interrupted his mumble.

"Don't say anything, dude. I'm fine, okay. I'm awesome and you guys know that pretty well." And laughed triumphantly. "Besides, I had no choice but to do that because I was also late to notice the bomb."

"By the way, where's Germany?" Spain asked. "Oh yeah, that potato bastard. Hey wait a minute, how about the others like Denmark, Turkey, Finland, and Canada?! They are still in that asylum!" Romano blurted looked over to his seatmate for explanation for Japan had promised that he will explain their situation. "They'll be fine." Austria said. "They are just going to finish that mad scientist."

That piqued everyone's attention in daze. "What do you mean?" France inquired. "I heard that mad scientist escaped through using the secret passage way, right?" Netherlands inquired. "After that I didn't listen to their conversation so I don't know what happened after that. Does it mean that they located his location?" The countries had also the same question in their mind for they weren't able to grasp the conversation about the plan because of the panic and pressure they encountered during that time.

"But they have only 7 minutes left before the main asylum will explode. Are they really alright?" Spain inquired in concern.

"Yup, don't worry. It's all going according to the plan, right brother?" Korea said. Japan just nodded in reply. France, Spain, Romano, Netherlands and Scotland, who were ignorant about the plan gave an inquiry looks to each other.

"Hey, explain it to us. What is that plan all about?" Scotland demanded. "Well, it goes like this..." Then Prussia begun to explain every detail of the plan that they were pertaining about.

"""

 **The next chapter will be the last**


	20. The Bliss

Chapter 20

The vans that escaped from the asylum were running fast heading to the base, where the rest of the medical team is waiting for their return. Austria's van runs ahead first followed by the van driven by Iceland.

Iceland's van POV

"Hey, hey, wait, what? So that's how they are trying to capture the mad scientist?" Luxembourg was stupefied as he listens to the explanation of Ireland. Russia and Belarus, who are seating furthermost seat of the van, were surprised.

"But that's reckless! They only have less than 7 minutes to capture the mad scientist and according to Greece, that last bomb is bigger and stronger than the rest of the bombs." Belarus said and immediately held her injured flank as soon as she felt the stinging pain. "Well, we had no other choice but to pursue that plan." Norway said. "Besides, I think that is the fastest and safest way for all of us."

"But I was also surprised that you and the rest of the back-up defeated all the remaining guards inside the asylum. You guys are tough huh." Russia praised, smiling to Norway. The Scandinavian just sighed and replied. "It's because the vice-commander told us to do so. Plus, Den and Korea were fever pitched to go rampage, we eliminated the guards faster than I expected. Honestly, Den and Korea did almost the job. I think I just defeated around ten..." Norway's words trailed off as he recalled the scenarios in his head.

 _Expected from Den, he's reckless as always. Well, he was a former Vikings, I'm not surprised at all._ Iceland thought while listening to their conversation as he drives back to their base.

"Those hyper duo, active as usual" Ireland commented as he reclined relaxingly. "But really, guys, I hope they are fine." Cuba said, sounding concerned as Sweden _hmm_ in agreement.

""""

 _5 minutes left..._

"Snipers?"

"Stand by, ready" the three snipers answered in unison.

"Germany?"

"Nothing unusual. It's all going according to the plan." He replied with his low voice, echoes of his heavy footsteps could be heard.

"How about Denmark?" Wales inquired.

"We're already tired waiting for his arrival, right Egypt?" Denmark replied as he just receives a nod from the smaller country. Wales nodded in contentment as he confirmed that all the remaining soldiers are ready for their final battle. He glance back to Switzerland, their commander, patiently waiting for his order. Switzerland did an utter nod and said to his soldiers. "We'll leave the rest to you, gentlemen. Perhaps you know what all of you should do?"

"Heh, count on us, commander, we'll not fail!" Denmark remarked with confidence. "We'll not let the mad scientist escape after doing those horrible things to England." Canada added with resolution.

Wales smirked as he gave his last glance to Switzerland, receiving a nod from him. "We'll be praying for your success then. Good luck, soldiers."

"Roger"

""""

The dreadful red numbers continuously changes every second in the penumbra empty asylum. It's clicking noise could be heard due to the silence engulfing the whole area except the falling debris from the previous explosions, cracking sound of the walls and the ceilings, and the buzzing sound of the destroyed monitors.

The mad scientist stepped out from his territory and breath the fresh air that he didn't inhaled for few months, cracking a short chuckle. He raised his wrist to check the time as he pulled his sleeves a bit. "Oh, 3 minutes to go before the final bomb will detonate~" he drawled silently. Though he seemed having fun, he was aware and expected that there might be few countries remaining around the area to find him.

While walking to his destination, he thought. _Perhaps Germany will find out how I escaped from the laboratory. And I'm sure of that. Oh, how I love to see him being caught by my surprise trap. Oh, and also the face of Prussia was spectacular! I didn't know that he would get grim that much when I left the bomb in the room. I should have set up more bombs._

 _Oh what should I do now? I sacrificed all my pawns just to escape and continue my research. Those damn maggots! They ruined my plan again. I was planning to remove all the organs of Mr. England! I was close to be immortal! But all I got was his eyes but I lose them too! How frustrating it is!_ Then suddenly, his perambulation were interfered when he heard a loud booming sound few distance behind him followed by a gust of wind with flying debris passing by him.

Immediately, the mad scientist whipped his head to that direction and did a big grin as soon as he saw the magnificent scene that he wanted to witness all this time. He watches the main building of the asylum burn, window panes cracked and inflated cruelly with the pressure that couldn't suppress and both the left and the right wings started to collapse like a domino.

All those scenes played right in front of the mad scientist like a tragedy movie but the scientist wasn't upset. He was delighted. He was happy that all the illegal evidences he conducted were destroyed, all his identity has been erased again, all his experiments were burned, and all his beloved guards were eliminated and were in a blaze. He watches the big fire dances through the air, ashes rises and twirls in festival. The mad scientist then closed his dull eyes to listen the cacophony of the destroying and collapsing noises like he used to listen his favorite opera. It was like his tea break for him.

"Hahahaha, take that, you maggots! Your fellow nation is dead! You lose for you scum didn't captured me! How foolish you maggots are for I shall seek my revenge again to serve for my immortality!" The mad scientist shouted and burst out laughing.

"Oh, are you sure about that, Mr. Joseph?" The mad scientist flinched when he heard a familiar and not-suppose-to-be-around voice behind him. He slowly turned himself around and went surprised when he learned who was there. "G-Germany! I thought you followed me?!" The mad scientist inquired in horrid surprise.

Germany was raising his gun toward the other and answered. "Indeed, I followed you all the way until you escaped from the asylum."

"Then why are you still alive? I'm sure you encountered all the surprised traps I've set for you!" The mad scientist started to go frantic. He was already stressed that his plan are going wrong. Beads of nervous sweat trickled down from his temples; his half scraped face slowly appeared creepier, while his body started to tremble. All those unusual behaviors of the mad scientist were observed by Germany.

"My comrade informed me about the trap locations and even tampered it to delay the activation of the trap while I'm passing the perilous route. And with all those support, I was able to prevent from being trapped by your trap." Germany retorted.

"In the end, you're the one who lose, Joseph. Turn yourself to the government or die." The German country demanded for answer. For the first few seconds, the mad scientist stood frozen, his eyes dilated in surprise, while his usual creepy mien disappeared, but soon after, he started to chuckle and burst out laughing like a mad man.

"Are you fool, Germany?" He said. "Why should I, the genius, surrender? Who do you think am I?" He asked as he cocked his head. Germany started to feel a dark intense aura from the mad scientist, making him to have cold sweat about the situation.

"I'm half AI, you know. I can at least eliminate you! Ah, I will seize you and you will be the replacement for Mr. England! It's a good timing for your brother already headed back to your headquarters I guess?" Then the left eye of the mad scientist started to illuminate into a deadly red light, as he raised his left hand which morphed into a machine gun. The sudden transformation stunned the country which made him to be more alert and brought out another pistol from his holster.

The mad scientist grinned as he cocked his head to the other side. "Good bye, Mr. Germany. You'll be my next guinea pig~" he said and started to shoot his opponent without showing any signs of mercy. Germany sprinted behind the sturdy trunks nearby to prevent the bullets hitting him, making all the trunks he passes through as his shield as it blasts and destroyed into shreds.

"Not so fast, creepy old man!"

"Wha-"

Before the mad scientist could notice, Denmark, who jumped above him sliced his left machine arm with an axe he found as he swung them downward with a full force. With a great shock, the mad scientist screamed and embraced his chopped arm with his other hand, blood gushes out from inside.

"You damn brat!" The mad scientist bawled, giving his most dark scowl to the carefree nation, standing triumphantly before him. "Who would let you take Germany from you? We will never let other nation to be your guinea pig again, mister" Denmark said and raised his gun aiming to the other's forehead. Germany soon walked beside his companion for he thought that finally, the dreadful game is over.

The mad scientist continuously gave his dark piercing gaze to the countries while hiding his malicious grin behind his mask. He knew that his enemies do not fully know how his body works. He knew that they do not know that he could diffuse poison that could paralyze and snatch away the their consciousness. They don't know.

"Any last words, old man?" Denmark inquired, but all he received from the other was silence. Denmark and Germany glance to each other, wondering why the mad scientist is silent. "Hey, old man, are you listening?" Denmark asked him again.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining how to capture you two." The mad scientist replied, giggling in the midway as he formed his mad smile plastering in his face. "Heh, trying to sound tough, huh. I don't hate that side of your-" Denmark halt his sentence when he and Germany noticed a purple gas was coming out from the mouth of the mad scientist, making them to jerk in surprise as they step back. Taking that moment as a chance, the mad scientist morphed his other hand into other dreadful weapon and pointed it towards the countries.

The duo raised their weapons too but suddenly their vision blurred and felt a stinging pain from their head.

 _Crap, this is bad._ The two countries thought, not until they heard another voice from their earpiece that commanded, _Shoot it_

""""

China and his teammates were concentrating in aiding England. At first when they scrutinized his body condition, they felt nauseated and felt like retching, especially Hong Kong. The wounds, scars, and the smudges of blood were too much. The fuming smell of the rusty iron were permeated from the unconscious country, giving them the idea how much suffering he had experienced within this one dreadful week.

America was also stunned when he placed England down on the gurney, he noticed that his supposed to be white shirt are now stained with his ex-brother's blood, and the amount of it was no joke. This grimed the country like hell.

America, though he wanted to help the medical team to aid England, he also knew that he would just only drag their work so all he could do was to watch them doing their role with their best efforts while England breathing weakly with the help of the oxygen mask. America then clasped and folded his fingers as he placed them on his forehead while bowing his head down. _Oh, God please help England. He can't just die here._ He prayed silently.

China wiped his sweat with his folded sleeves, not wanting to stain his face with the blood of his patient. _This is horrible, aru. The experiment that the mad scientist did to him was inhumane!_ The Chinese man thought while he wipes the stains and dirt away using the clean wet cloth. Taiwan, after aiding the face of England, carefully she wiped the blood stain under the eye lids of the British man while Hong Kong finishes to bandage the legs and foot of his former brother.

"Commander, this is China. We will almost arrive in our base and as soon as we reach the place, we will conduct the surgery." China informed. "Hungary and Seychelles, please be ready and informed about this information to the rest of the medical team."

""""

The mad scientist was dropped dead, frozen. No signs for him to stand up again. His crimson red eyes were now black as hollow. The countries surround him in circle, looking down to the unmoving being. "Is he dead?" Turkey asked as he lightly kicked the foot of the scientist. No signs of moving were indicated.

"I think so. He's not moving at all. Besides, he's not breathing already." Denmark said as he knelt down to check his breathing. "And also, one of you shot his neck. You aimed for his weak spot, just like the AIs" Germany said.

"Oh, I aimed for the neck" Finland said. " Oh, Fin. I was about to defeat the mad scientist you know." Denmark whined as he stood up. "But thanks to the snipers, we're saved." Germany commented. "And my head still hurts because of the poison he emitted from his mouth. We should be grateful that the snipers killed the mad scientist before we were killed. " Denmark opened his mouth to protest but closed it for he couldn't deny the fact that he and Germany might be killed that time if the snipers would not take action to save them.

"We won, aren't we?" Canada asked, still his look locked to the scientist. "Yup, we won" Denmark replied. Canada did a sharp inhale and closed his eyes. He doesn't know why but he felt a great relief surging inside him like he had lost this happiness for a very long time. Finland sensed his friend's sentiment, he hopped beside him and softly nudged Canada's side. "England is safe now. No one will experiment him anymore. He's safe so cheer up, Canada!" Then Finland beamed. Canada's eyes widened a moment but soon smiled. "Thanks Finland"

"He looks horrible like a monster." Egypt mumbled as he scrutinized the askewed and disfigured shaped of the dead mad scientist. "I wonder what made him to create and transformed himself into a monster"

"He must have drowned in power and immortality, Egypt" Canada said. "Maybe nobody educated him properly or maybe because of his environment he grew up when he was young."

"He should have used his intelligence in a good way or else he won't turned out and end up like this." Turkey added. "Yeah..." Everybody agreed.

"Hah, why should I listen to your sympathies, you brats..." The countries jerked and immediately made distance from the deteriorated and supposed- to- be- dead scientist. The countries soon took out their guns and aimed the scientist in order to defend themselves and to make sure that the mad scientist won't do anything suspicious or tricky this time.

"You guys are chicken-heads. Hahaha." The mad scientist did a weak yet mocking chuckle but it trailed off and went silent again. "If only you countries wouldn't interfere my experiment, I was immortal already..." He said with his hoarse voice. The countries warily approached the mad scientist, still pointing their guns to him.

"Why you want to be immortal that much?" Germany asked. The red eye looked up to the German and replied. "Because I don't want to die. Unlike you, countries, you don't know how I probably feel towards death."

"But humans can't escape death. That fate is inevitable." Egypt mumbled. The mad scientist smirked. "Fate huh..." He uttered. "Oh well, but since I lost the game, surely I'll die, but-" the sudden cutting of sentence puzzled the nations. "I won't let you win that easily!" The mad scientist exclaimed, showing his last diabolic grin.

The countries grimed and gasped when they noticed that a timer appeared from the scraped face of the scientist, flipping its crimson numbers in each seconds. "That scientist!" Denmark hissed. The countries sprinted away from the mad scientist as far as they could until the bomb, the body of the mad scientist, blasts.

""""

Switzerland was standing still in his spot, listening and receiving from different squads but all he wanted to know was the situation about the remaining countries. Albeit he seems nonchalant about them, inside he is concern about them like he used to care his charming sister. That also goes the same with Wales. He wanted to clarify if they accomplished their mission or not. What if they fail? What if they were caught in mad scientist's trap? What if they are defeated? Those stream of reveries flooded in his mind, making him to be impatient.

"Any signs of report yet?" He finally asked. "Not a single sign" Bulgaria reported. Switzerland and Wales sighed in disappointment. _What the bloody hell are you doing Germany? Why are you not contacting us?_ Wales thought as he crossed his arms against his chest and started to tap his foot.

Few moments later, the whole monitoring team heard a buzzing sound from the main monitor, catching all their attention and halt their current action. "Bulgaria!" Switzerland ordered. Bulgaria, knowing what his commander meant, immediately typed something on the keyboard to fix the buzzing sound.

"Commander? Commande- Can you hea- us?" The familiar deep voice yet somewhat struggles were mixed in but it delighted everyone though there was few interference in between his sentence. Switzerland held his earpiece. "I can hear you Germany." He replied. "Tell us, did you guys accomplish the mission?"

There was few buzzing sound again before they could hear the voice of Germany again. "Mission accomplished, commander. We defeated the mad scientist." Those words drew smiles to all the countries in the monitoring room, where immediately the room was filled with shout of joys, hugs, high-fives, and laughter.

"They did it" Northern Ireland mumbled, still couldn't get over the news. "They...did it. They did it. They did it!" Then suddenly, he doesn't know why but his eyes filled with tears and started trickling down to his cheek. Moldova, who was standing beside him throughout the whole hours, ruffled his hair and consoled him. "They did it Northern Ireland! Your brother will never ever experience the hell again!" Then he grinned. Northern Ireland nodded in reply for he couldn't stop his sniffs and tears.

"Report to the police and investigators that the Queen had send for assistance. Let them block the path heading to the asylum. Soon the media might arrive to report this news. We can't let the world know about the mad scientist and the AIs" Switzerland commanded to all the monitoring squads. The countries saluted and answered in unison then swiftly proceeded to their work.

"Good job, soldiers. You did great." Switzerland said, returning back to their conversation.

"Heh, it's not a big deal, commander" Denmark replied gleefully as he utter some expressions when he felt some pain from his back. "Did something bad happen to you?" Wales inquired after he recognized few groans and utters from the soldiers. "Hahaha, we just got caught by a dirty trap of the scientist." Cuba replied. "What?!" Both commanders reacted. "But we are all safe. It was fortunate for us to escape the blast." Canada said, trying to calm the surprised commanders.

"We'll go back the base and get our wounds treated. After that, we'll report to you what happened." Germany said. Switzerland and Wales nodded in agreement and decided to listen to their report afterwards.

"Go back to the base, soldiers, and make sure to treat all your injuries. You guys may now rest." Switzerland ordered and expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you guys for your effort. Please rest like what Switzerland told you to do so" Wales also thanked them.

"Haha, then we shall gladly take that offer though I'm sure we have a lot of things to do" Turkey said. "Then we'll be heading back to the base commander. We'll contact as soon as we arrived there." Germany said.

"Got it."

"""""

"They did it!" The countries in Austria's van shouted with joy which jerked the driver. "You fools, stay still! We're almost arriving in our base, especially you, Prussia" Austria exclaimed.

"Hahaha, no worries, eyeglass! West and others did it!" Prussia replied.

"So all we have to worry about is _Angleterre's_ condition and the work we should do about this case, huh" France said. " _Ve~_ But I'm still worried about England though. His damage was serious." Italy said, concerned. "England-san will be fine, Italy-kun and I'm sure of that. China-san, Taiwan-san, and Hon Kong-san are there. Even Vietnam-san and others who are expert in curing and aiding wounds are there for him." Japan said and smiled to his friend. "So please reassure. England-san will be fine."

"That's true, Italy~! We must trust them!" Spain added and ruffled the hair of the Italian brothers. "All we need to do is pray for his recovery and the medical team who are doing their best to aid England!" after he said that, he received a hit from Romano for messing up his hair.

""""

Soon after, the first two vans arrived at their base. Immediately hearing the sound of the breaks, Hungary, and Liechtenstein came out with a worried look plastered on their faces. The countries who were seating near the door, slid it and opened for them to get out from the vehicle.

"Welcome back, guys!" Hungary said with a feeling of great relief but soon it turned into worry as she gasped at their appearance. "Oh my, you are all worn out. Please enter the room immediately. We'll treat you right away" Liechtenstein said as she motioned her hands towards the room and assisted Belarus, who was the first injured soldier she saw.

Hungary also helped others and directed them where to go until she saw Prussia. He was being assisted by France to help him to stand while putting his arms over France's shoulders. Prussia stiffened when he sensed his childhood friend's wide awed stare. Awkwardly, Prussia averted his eyes from her but his grin didn't fade albeit it's a bit wobbled.

"H-Hey, Hungary, wh-what's up?" Prussia stammered still not looking back to Hungary. "Well, it's just a scratch so..." Prussia tried making excuses but soon after receiving no reply from the other, he finally gave himself a push and gaze her back which jerked him in surprise.

Hungary was biting her lower lips, doing her best not fall any single tears from her eyes. Instead she hit Prussia pate. "You idiot! I told you to be careful!" She exclaimed. Prussia immediately covered his head with his available hand and rubbed it to ease the pain. "Hey, that was painful okay. Even the awesome Prussia sometimes can't escape from getting injured so-" his sentence halt when he saw that Hungary was facing her back to him while she rubs her face with her sleeves.

Prussia watched her silently, wondering what he should do. He wasn't used to see Hungary like that. With a deep sigh, Prussia started to walked with France as they passed by Hungary. France just followed Prussia's lead, not wanting to destroy their mood. Before the duo could pass by her, Prussia caress her head. "At least I'm back, Hungary. Sorry for making you worry." Then the two men started trotting inside. Hungary raised her head and looked back at them. _You're right_. She thought then she jogged after them to go for their aid.

Before Hungary could come alongside them, France gave his naughty grin to his companion with his eyes squinting in mockery. "Oh, Prussia, that was manly for you to say" France sneered, pocking the smudged cheek of Prussia. "Shut up" was all Prussia could say but that didn't stop his partner from snickering as he noticed that behind Prussia dirty cheek, he noticed that it was turning light pinkish color.

""""

While the soldiers are being treated, they noticed that America entered the room with a solemn expression. "America!" Italy calls out then trotted towards that nation. "How's England's condition?" All the countries' ears were listening to their conversation while they were doing their individual tasks. "The Asian medical teams are doing their best to heal England." America explained. "Though they mentioned it would really take so much time for them to do that."

"His injuries were deep and inhumane." Japan said. "Maybe his healing ability couldn't catch up with the experiment that the mad scientist did to him, that's why England-san end up like that."

"Just a few minutes ago, Norway entered the surgery room." Finland said. "Maybe he can at least improve England's healing ability with his magic powers. You know, both of them are wizards." And shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just pray for their success. We trust them and we know their abilities. That's all what we can do now." Netherlands said. The room again started to fill in heavy atmosphere, sighs of exhaustion and groans from the stinging pain could be heard while secretly they prayed and hoped for a better and good results to come.

""""

 _One week later..._

Wales and Scotland stayed in England's mansion for they decided that they will take care him until his health will regain, though it's already been a week since that incident, England didn't show any signs of waking up.

The Celtic brothers were doing their paper works that they received from their bosses and to England's. Eye bags were visible under their eyelids, indicating that they didn't have enough sleep for consecutive days. Thankfully, today their oldest brother, Ireland came to help them. Wales, who was encoding data in his laptop, was seating in the same place and posture for hours finally stretched his stiffened body as he raised his both hands above his head and pulled them upwards, cracking its synovial joints.

"How are you doing, Wales?" Scotland asked who just came back from the restroom, while returning back to his seat. Wales shrugged his head and reclined. "I'm fine, but the stress still remains." Then he rotated his shoulders, giving little wince expression as he felt the pain from it.

"Haha, same." Scotland chuckled and reached out for his tea. "How's _Sasana_?" Ireland asked, knowing that Scotland visits his brother along the way coming back to the study room.

"As usual, sleeping." Scotland answered. The two brothers downcast their eyes while Wales sipped his Earl Grey tea. "No progress at all, huh..."

"China again will come here to check his health. He knows better than us. Perhaps maybe there are some progression happened to England." Wales said as he finally stood up from his chair and started to do body twisting. Few moments later, they heard a doorbell from downstairs, echoing throughout the whole mansion.

"Maybe that's him." Scotland said. Then the trio went downstairs to welcome the Chinese man. When Scotland twisted the knob and pushed the door outwards, the first few seconds they wondered for they didn't saw anyone in front of them, but soon as they gaze downwards, they jerked a bit when they saw three small children standing before them.

"Sealand, Wy, and Ladonia?!" Scotland reacted. "What are you guys doing here?" Ireland followed. Sealand pouted his cheek and crossed his arms against his chest. "Why you didn't tell me that England was in trouble? I could have save England using my Fort Roughs Tower! And let me recognized as a country." Sealand exclaimed though he whispered his last sentence.

"The mission to rescue England was dangerous, Sealand. It is dangerous for the children like you." Wales answered calmly. "I'm an adult already, ok?" Sealand corrected. "Hey, Sea, we didn't came to bicker with your brothers." Wy scowled, getting tired to their conversation. "So what brings you here, lad?" Scotland asked and leaned his back against the door frame as he crossed his arms.

Sealand did a smug smile, which gave an enigmatic feeling to the older countries. "Well, we came to give flowers to Mr. England. We thought that maybe it might help him to recover." Ladonia said sheepishly for he wasn't used to say those things. The Celtic brothers were surprised and impressed to the children when they showed and aloft the bouquet of red roses, snowy Scabiosa, and bright Begonia. The kids, especially, Sealand was beaming the most while his companions were handing out their bouquet shyly.

"Please deliver our flowers to England for us." Ladonia said. Wales, Ireland, and Scotland received the bouquet and smirked. "You, guys are impressive huh." Scotland praised. "Thank you. I'm sure England would love it." Wales added. "Thanks a lot." Ireland said. The three micronations stiffened with their praises, forming pinkish color on their soft cheeks.

"Well, I'm already grown-up! It's normal for an cool gentleman to offer flowers to their friend." Sealand declared proudly as he placed his fist on his chest. "Hmph! We jus-st gave it because Finland a-advised us to do so. I-it doesn't mean t-that we care about E-england or w-what! Don't misunderstand us!" Wy stammered in embarrassment. "So as I. I just c-came h-here because I'm t-the eldest among them. I just c-came here to accompany these two." Ladonia stuttered as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, I'm the older than you!" Sealand immediately corrected. "Heh, it's the matter of height Sealand. I'm taller than you!" Ladonia sneered which made Sealand to shut his mouth. He knew that he was only few centimeters smaller than him. "But I'm still older!"

"Hey, hey, I thought we will have micronation meeting?" Wy reminded them from behind. "Oh yeah, the meeting!" Sealand said. "Anyway, since we are busy, we'll take our leave then. Bye guys!" Then Sealand waves his hand and dashed outside. "Hey, wait for us!" Ladonia sprinted after him. Wy sighed as they watched their childishness. "Sorry for the mess. I shall also take my leave. Please say regards to England." Wy said politely and gave her short bow and left.

The Celtic brothers stared at the gate where the three micronations left. "They're so lively as usual." Wales said. "Very" Scotland replied. The brothers entered the room and arranged the flowers they received in a vintage fashion vase. Silently, Wales opened the door which is connected to England's room, where the British man is sleeping.

Scotland then placed the vase on beside table, near the window side, so that the flowers could receive sunlight and to prevent from getting withered immediately. "He's wounds are healing." Wales said, who was staring melancholy to his younger brother. Scotland walked beside him and also scrutinized his brother. Indeed, the wounds are healing. The scars on his neck before are now gone, the wince expression is now gentle, and all those slits all over his body faded. Scotland smiled with the improvement of England's body.

" _Sasana_ will be fine. He's doing his best. You know he's a tough, stubborn lad" Ireland said, reassuring the others. "Yeah, he was stubborn as hell." Ireland said. Wales shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms as he leans his body side wards. "You're right. I was just wondering when he'll wake up. It's already been a week."

Few moments later, they heard again another ring of the doorbell. The brothers gaze behind simultaneously when they heard the first ring. At first, they thought that China who came this time, but after another few seconds later, they heard different voices, talking and bickering to one another. The Celtic brothers exchange pondering look to one other, wondering who they might be.

As soon as they opened the entrance door, the two were bewildered when they saw their visitors. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?!" Wales inquired, stunned. "America!" Scotland exclaimed "And woah, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Canada, China, and Russia!"

The Celtic brothers stood in their place, still in a state of awe. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop them but they were stubborn to meet England." China explained, placing his hand on his forehead. Germany then stepped out and stood beside China. "My apologies, I was just planning to visit here with Italy and Japan but suddenly America and France eavesdrop our conversation, these two idiots came."

"Hey, hey! I was planning to come here before you" America retorted and swung the bouquet of roses on his shoulder. "See, I also prepared his favorite flowers for him." France then stepped in between them and took one rose from the bouquet. "Oh, America, I didn't thought that you would bring roses for England. I was expecting that you would bring your hamburgers again."

"Hahaha, I was planning to bring hamburgers first but Canada was persistent not to bring them so I had no other choice but to leave them inside my ref." America explained and soon receiving a hit from China, who was surprised by the explanation.

Germany and Japan gave a thankful gaze to Canada for stopping America. Canada rubbed his cheek sheepishly and smile back at them. "I also wanted to know England's condition so I came too but I didn't thought that everyone will come on the same day and time." Russia said. Ireland laughed with the sudden visitors' conversation while Wales and Scotland sighed but then smiled. They were glad that England had so many friends who care for him. This made them to regret their cold actions they showed towards England in the past.

"Anyway, it can't be help. Come in. We'll serve you some tea and biscuits" Ireland said and motioned them to enter the mansion. The countries entered and followed Scotland and Ireland, who were leading them to England's room, while Wales went over to the kitchen to prepare some teas and biscuits.

Scotland twisted the door knob and gently pushed the door then entered the room. Ireland entered first then nations silently entered the room, not wanting to disturb England's sleep. "Hey, who gave those flowers before me? Did someone come before us?" America asked when he saw a bouquet of flowers in the vase.

"Oh, that?" Scotland said while opening the windows and pulled one stick of cigarette from a box. "The micronations came few minutes ago. It was Sealand, Ladonia, and Wy" and lighted his cigarette and started smoke.

"Oh, those adorable children came? How lovely." France said, impressed. The countries then surround the bed, where England is currently laying, and stared at the British man, scrutinizing his body. " _Ve~_ his health is improving~" Italy delighted. China was already checking his health condition as he started to touch each pressure point. After few moments of checking, he stood up and smirked. "He's almost healed." He said, bringing smiles to the countries. "Thanks to Romania and Norway, they helped us a lot though I'm not sure how their magic works."

"There were a lot of things happened after rescuing England." Canada recalled. "The next day of the rescue operation, we started investigating the asylum, the corpse of the mad scientist and-"

"The medical team continuously aids the injured soldiers, and also had some extra meetings about the incident." Russia added. "Scot and Wales got busier in our paper works too." Ireland said. "While England is absent, we must cover-up his work or else the stability of UK will drop." Scotland added. Soon after, Wales entered the room, carrying a tray of teas and biscuits then placed them on the desk nearby.

"We've been through a lot." America mumbled as he placed the bouquet of roses he brought beside the vase. Everyone fell silent, recalling the memories they had in the asylum as they listened to the rustling of the leaves outside while a zephyr breeze passes by, swishing their bangs sideward.

The silence eventually broke when France made a loud smirk. "Heh, finally I made a debt to England, hehe. Now, he can't just hit me with my sarcasm." Then a sneer was formed in his face. "Oi, France, not again." Germany sighed. "Hahahaha, I just remembered that I won the bet last week. He has to treat me hamburgers and milkshake!" America added, his hyper spirit came back.

"Not you too" Canada said. China just sighed with their silliness. "You are grown-ups already, be more mature _aru_." Japan stayed silent, reading the mood. "England-san is sure busy when he wakes up" Japan mumbled while receiving an utter nod from Germany and Wales.

" _Ve~_ then I think I could ask England to treat me pasta as well~" Italy added. "Ah, I should ask for vodka then." Russia said gleefully. "Russia, not you too." Scotland mumbled as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Haha, I think it's alright. It's up to _Sasana_ to handle these guys." Wales said. "Ha! I won't help _Sasana_ in this matter." Then Ireland giggled again.

Those chit-chats continue as they didn't notice that the feeble fingers of England twitched.

""""

The place was completely dark, abyss. No direction could be recognize, only abyss. The British man was embracing his knees close to his chest while digging his on it. He felt coldness in the place he stays. He feels alone, lonely but he doesn't care that anymore as he locks himself inside a giant cube, where chains entangle them with several locks to make sure that the British man won't escape. Well, England doesn't care about that either.

 _Why are you sad?_

"Leave me alone"

 _Don't you feel lonely staying alone in this dark place?_

"I said leave me alone" his voice went stronger than the first though it wobbled a bit and hugged his knees tighter, still not raising his head. The other man sighed and did a downcast gaze as he leaned his back against the chained-cube.

 _You love them, right? Why don't you trust them?_

"I-"England did a sharp inhale simultaneously clutching his pants, making some wrinkles in it. "I do love them, but I don't? I don't love them but I love them... I don't know what should I feel anymore... I don't care anymore... I don't care..."

 _Haha, you're confused, aren't you?_

"Shut up"

But hey, then the other man with familiar red coat and has the same feature as the British man kneeled down, placing his knee on the ground, and did a soft smile. _Why don't you try to listen to their voices again? I'm sure you miss them all._

England raised his head slowly, his face looks weary, and his droopy eyes indicates that he sobs for a long time. "I'm I worthy to do that?"

 _Of course, you block-head. Relax your ears and listen. You'll be surprised._

England arched his eyebrow in wonder but complied. He relaxed his ears and went silence. Gradually, though it's audible, England started to hear some voices that he didn't hear for a very long time.

 _"Heh, finally I made a debt to England, hehe."_ That irritating voice was easily recognized by the British man. "Frog? That bastard" he thought. _"Oi, France, not again."_ Oh, this must be Germany.

 _"Hahahaha, I just remembered that I won the bet last week. He has to treat me hamburgers and milkshake!"_ This eccentric voice is surely belongs to America. England contemplated. _"Not you too"_. And soft and gentle voice belongs to Canada. Guessing the countries voice made England to smile and nostalgic.

 _You hear them?_ England just nodded in reply.

 _"You are grown-ups already, be more mature aru."_ The British man chuckled. This voice is definetely China's. _"England-san is sure busy when he wakes up"_ Japan, huh. Polite as usual. Then England started to let his tears to fall again but this time, it's not a tears of loneliness but a tears of bliss.

 _There's more, lad._ The other man said.

 _"Ve~ then I think I could ask England to treat me pasta as well~"_ This 've' surely belongs to Italy. _"Ah, I should ask for vodka then."_ Russia? That silly guy. _"Russia, not you too." "Haha, I think it's alright. It's up to Sasana to handle these guys."_ _"Ha! I won't help Sasana in this matter."_

England was stunned after listening to the last three voices he heard. He doubted himself if he listened them correctly. His lips quivered and his body trembled. "My brothers?" Then England gave his inquiry look to the other man, who was kneeling before him. The other smiled and nodded.

 _Yes, it's Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. They came for you because they love you._ He said.

England bit his lips. "There's no way they loved me. They bullied me a lot in the past until these present days." He uttered. _But they didn't leave you alone._ The other convinced. The red-coat man then stood up and started to unlock all the padlocks.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" England asked, puzzled.

 _I will bring you out from this chained cube. I finally received a key from you._ He replied and unlocked the third padlock "A key?"

 _Uh-huh. I was waiting for all this time, waiting for you to open your heart so that I can free you, myself, from agony. I'm tired of being alone and lonely. He said in a sentimental way. And I'm sure you are feeling the same as me for I am you and you are me_.

Then when the other man unlocked the last padlock, the chains that binds the entire cube started to accelerate in a certain directions depending on how they were entangled then eventually all those horrid looking chains were removed from the cube, dropping on the ground as it makes some clacking sound when it hits the ground.

The walls and the roof of the cube detached and slowly it separated from each other, and as soon as it touched the floor, it dispersed into a glass debris, illuminating each fragments as it dances outwards whooshing England's hair that covers his gaunt face.

England's eyes dilated as he stared to the other with great awe. He doesn't know why but his tears won't stop flowing. The other man took a few steps towards England and stopped just a meter away from him. _Let's go home. Everyone is waiting. he then stretched out his hand and gave his smile._

England noticed some scars and wounds at his hands and few slits on the other's face. He didn't noticed them before for he didn't mind looking at this guy. "You're totally worn out, huh" England mumbled and returned his weak smile and gladly took his hand. That very moment, the dimension which should have been engulfed with darkness suddenly was dominated by a bright light which also emits unforgettable warmth.

The two men stood side by side and gazed the scenery in silence. The azuline sky with white clouds floating in the air, cool zephyr gently passing by, and vast gardens of spring flowers stretches throughout the horizon makes everything beautiful. Soon they saw the silhouette of several people from the furthest place of the garden. _It must be them. You should go back._ The other said.

"Yeah, thanks, buddy." England thanked but then his eyes widened when the other was illuminating.

 _The time is over, I accomplished my task anyway._

England was surprised but didn't stop him from his fate. "Thank you. I will never ever fall again this time." The man with red-coat smirked. _You'll never fall. I swear. Good bye_ then the light illuminated even more until the shaped dispersed into thousand fragments, disappearing as the wind blew all the debris in the air.

""""

"Hahahaha, I won again because I'm the hero!" America exclaimed when he won the poker game. Wales gritted his teeth, unable to concentrate in his work. "Bloody hell, America. Shut up and why the hell are you guys playing poker here. Can't you just guys play in the living room?"

"Well, it's boring downstairs, right, Italy?" France said, who was also one of the countries playing poker with America. _"Ve~_ it's too silent downstairs." Italy whined. "Germany is in the kitchen making lunch for all of us. Oh, and Japan is helping him too" Scotland said, who was also distracted by the trio.

"Oh really? I hope he makes pasta and pizzas~" Italy drooled just imagining their possible lunch. Wales did a deep sigh as he reclined back to his chair. "You morons..."

Canada, who was silently reading a history book few meters away from Wales, did a weak chuckle, feeling sorry for the Celtic nation. "I'm amazed that you can handle these guys." Wales said to Canada. "Hahaha, not really ..." Canada replied.

""""

Germany and Japan were cooking their lunch while Russia watches them cook. "Oh, I'm so excited to taste your lunch Germany" Russia said excitingly. "Germany-san's handmade lunches always taste great. It's lucky for all of us to taste his lunch." Japan said, flattering Germany though the big country tries to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, you're cooking?" Ireland entered the kitchen to drink some water. "I borrowed your kitchen. I thought everyone is hungry and it's already 11:00 am." Germany said while boiling pastas. Few moments later they heard a knock from the door. Wondering who it might be, Ireland went to check.

When Ireland opened the door, he was surprised to see Northern Ireland was standing before him. "I-I want to see England's situation... so let me in..." He said, averting his eyes from his brother. Ireland stared at his brother for few moments. Frankly speaking, he wanted to shoo his brother for they were not in good relationship because of some political matter but after remembering how serious he was in helping everyone to rescue England made him to let his brother enter the mansion.

"Come in, lad." When Northern Ireland entered the mansion, he heard some voices from upstairs and from the kitchen. "Is there someone here?" He inquired. Ireland rubbed his neck. "Uh-huh. The noisy bastards are here." Knowing who Ireland meant, Northern Ireland followed his brother.

Before they went upstairs, Russia saw them. "Oh, it's North. Hi Northern Ireland~" and waved his hands to the duo. Northern Ireland jerked in surprise with a sudden greeting. "Oh, it's really North." Germany said, peering over from his place. "We excuse ourselves first" Japan said, who was also peering back from his place. Norther Ireland just bowed his head and sprinted upstairs for he wasn't used to socialize. His mind will go blank whenever he will encounter this kind of situation. Ireland just shrugged his shoulders and followed after his brother.

"How cute" Russia smiled. Japan nodded in agreement.

""""

China changed the old bandages into new ones and did a triumphant smile after reconfirming the progress of England's health condition. As soon as he reclined on the nearby chair to rest, he heard few knocks from the door, followed by the entrance of two Celtic brothers.

"Oh, it's you Ireland and... Ireland Jr.!" After China gave his teasing statement, and soon received a hit from Ireland. Northern Ireland didn't mind what China said for he was too rapt on England's situation. China, sensing the grave concern of the little, tapped Northern Ireland's head.

"Don't worry. He's fine already. We just need to wait for him to wake up. And I can assure you about that." Then China beamed. Northern Ireland sighed a great relief after hearing his remark and gaze back to the sleeping British man again. He's sleeping soundly now, unlike for the first time he saw his brother's winced expression every night, worse, when England had nightmares every hours in every single night.

While China and Ireland were talking something, Northern Ireland just stared, scrutinized the lying England. He even raised the blanket until his chest so that no chilling air would affect his body.

"Hmm?" Northern Ireland mumbled. He noticed something. He then stared England's face intently to confirm what he saw. Few moments later, he noticed that England's eyelids were quivering, threatening to open right away.

Stunned, Northern Ireland backed away from the man and immediately tugged his brother's shirt. "Bro-bro-" he stammered. Ireland, getting annoyed finally gave his attention to his younger brother. "What?" The moment he tried to scold his brother, he stiffened when he saw Northern Ireland's awe. He cocked his head and followed his gaze and soon did the same expression as his brother.

"Oh my god!" China gasped, who was also looking the same thing. "I-I-I'll call the others!" Then China dashed outside the room to call everyone.

Wales, who was still getting distracted every minutes because of the noises he's hearing from the other side of the room made him to get unmotivated to continue his work. Scotland had gave up long minutes ago and now he's playing poker with the other nations.

Soon, the countries in the study room heard a running footsteps from the hallway followed by a bang of opening door which jerked everyone in the room. "Everyone!" China exclaimed. "Hey, China? What the hell? Can you at leas-" when America was about to complain about China's unexpected action, he was interjected. "E-England! He's going to wake up!"

There was a moment of silence until everyone could react properly. "WHAT!" Soon, the countries in the room left all the things they were holding, tossing it in a random place and sprinted towards England's room. China went downstairs and also announced the same thing which also stunned the countries in the kitchen. They immediately went upstairs and luckily they just finished cooking their lunch.

As soon as the kitchen group arrived, they also surrounded the bed like the others. Everyone, their eyes locked on England, waiting for him to awake. England was groaning as his eyelids were twitching and soon, they noticed that his eyelids were opening slowly.

""""

England heard few murmurs just a few distances away from him. In order to confirm what was that, he blinked his eyes several times to adjust his vision but no matter how many times he did, nothing changed. Everything was blurry. Ah, I'm alive. He thought. He could feel the coziness of his blanket and pillow, he could feel the warm sunlight that calms and reassures the man that he's safe.

Soon, he saw several shapes above him which made him to look puzzle. He squints his eyes, hoping for a better vision but nothing changed so he stretched his fragile hands upward to touch the shapes.

"Who...are...you?" England did his best to utter even if his throat hurts slightly. Soon, he felt that someone grabbed his hand, though it wasn't painful, he jerked in surprise.

"ENGLAND!" The sudden exclaim of the countries surprised the British man even more. America, France, and Italy tried to hugged England because they were too happy but they were immediately pulled back by Germany and China.

"What the hell, guys! England's still weak. Don't try to suffocate him with you hugs" Germany scolded. Canada was covering his mouth with his hands, still in a state of awe. "England finally woke up" he mumbled. He could feel that his tears were threatening to fall but he did his best not too.

America, France, and Italy, albeit they were scolded, the trio were jumping and shouting in joy, like they are celebrating a festival. "England! Finally you're awake!" America said, bending his head to have an eye-level with England. "Oh dear, you made us worry so much" France followed next.

England was still squint his eyes. America? France? Then he stretches his both hands to reach out. France and America exchanged look to each other and smiled. They then gently accepted the hands of England. "Can you sit, _Angleterre_?" France inquired in a gentle way. "We'll help you" America said. England just nodded and gave himself a push as he grunted to seat.

France and America supported England to seat, as they placed their hands at the back of the British man. China placed some pillows behind England so that he could comfortably seat with his weak body.

Now, England could see several human shapes standing and sitting before him. Even if he wanted to see and confirm their identity, he couldn't. His vision won't fix.

"He can't see us?" Russia inquired as he cocked his head. "If I remembered it correctly, England-san's eyes were removed once right? So I think his eyes are still in the process of healing." Japan hypothesized. Everyone agreed with his remark.

"Oh" Canada said. "How about, America, lend him your glasses. Maybe it will help." He suggested. "Oh, that's a good idea!" America answered then immediately he took of his glasses from him. "Use this England, maybe it will make your vision better." Then he gently placed the glasses over the nose bridge of the British man and backed away.

"There, can you see us clearly now?" America inquired. England held the temples of the eyeglass and opened his eyes which made him to gasped when he saw everyone, smiling at him. America, France, Canada, Japan, Italy, Germany, Russia, China, and even his cold brothers, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland were smiling at him.

"E-Every-o-one?" England stammered in awe, his lips quivered.

"Yes! He could see us now, _ve~"_ Italy jumped in glee. China pushed America aside and scrutinized England. "Hey, England, are your vision clear when you used this glasses? I shall make some herbal medicine for you so that I can help you to stimulate your healing faster." China said as he started to jut down notes so that he won't forget afterwards.

England scanned everyone's faces, gazing up to down, side to side. "E-England?" He then glanced down and saw Northern Ireland with a concern look. "Are you okay?" Northern Ireland asked. "Haha" Scotland chuckled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "England is just surprised because of the number of countries before him."

"Yup, let us leave England to rest." Wales said. "He needs some space to relax."

"Eh~ we're leaving already?" America complained. "England needs rest, America. At least we saw him waking up." America pouted his cheek. Germany and Wales is right. So he sighed in defeat and turned around England to bid his good bye.

"Well, England, guess we should give you som-hey, are you crying?" America's statement caught everyone's attention and returned their gaze back to England. Indeed, there were tears flowing continuously down to his cheek as it started to soak the blanket over his legs.

England stiffened when he realized that his tears were trickling down. He didn't know why but he felt like crying. "Are you hurt?" America asked while China was already ready to aid him.

"No" England replied as he took off the glasses and wiped his tears with his sleeves. "I-I'm just so happy. I don't know why but I'm just so happy to know that I'm not alone" then his sobs couldn't stop which made him to flow his tears even more.

The countries did a sharp inhale after hearing the statement of England. Some countries were holding their tears, not wanting to let others know that they wanted to cry with England. "Haha, what are you saying, England? You're not alone" America said.

" _Ve~_ we are your family! So if you got problems, we're always there for you" Italy said and did a light hug to the British man. "We are your home, _Angleterre,_ right Ireland, Scotland, Wales?" France said, giving some sneers to the Celtic brothers.

The elder brothers stiffened and their cheeks turned pink when France suddenly threw a mushy query to them. "Y-yeah, of course." Scotland said after he did an awkward harrumph. "W-we are brothers anyway, I-it's normal that we will get worry about you..." Wales words trailed off as soon as he couldn't take the embarrassment for he wasn't used to this kind of situation. Ireland wanted to escape this situation as much as possible. He could see the sneers of China and France towards him, giving him the vibe to said something. Soon, Ireland did a defeat sigh and approached England.

"We're glad that you make it out alive. You are my brother. Do not ever never be kidnapped again, understood?" He said. England, hearing all those unusual remarks from his brutal elder brothers he used to know touched his heart even more. He nodded his head in reply for he couldn't answer back with his brittle voice.

"Well, England, welcome back~" everyone said in unison. England raised his head and did a slight bow to everyone. "Thank you everyone. Thank you" and soon received a warm hugs from the countries

 **THE END**

 **""""""""""""**

 **And that's the end of my stories~ Thank you guys for reading all the chapters until the end despite there were few errors in the past first few chapters. Well, this was my first story so I was confused how to use this fanfic. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope it entertained you.**

 **Try to read my other story, "Bloody Meeting" if you guys have some time~!**

 **Thank you again. May God Bless You Always!**


End file.
